The Hierarchy of Angels
by Polkadottedgiraffe11
Summary: The civil war in heaven raged on. Castiel was in danger of losing everything he fought so hard for. And with the rise of the Seraphim, the highest ranking & most powerful angels in heaven's hierarchy, even above the Archangels, the tides would inevitably turn, bringing new conflicts. What exactly does this mean for the civil war? For heaven? Or for Castiel? Castiel/OC/Gabriel
1. Time

_**Hello everyone! So just wanted to let you know this is my ****first**** Supernatural fanfic. (: This idea has been rattling around in my mind forever, along with two other ideas (another Supernatural fanfc and one Vampire Diaries fanfic) which I'll probably put up in the near future as well. I figured I may as well give it a shot. So I would ****loveee**** any type of feedback, good or bad. Just please try not to be too harsh, constructive criticism is better than outright hate.**_

_**Anyways, I'm super excited to share this with you all. I really hope you enjoy it. Oh and on a side note, for all of those who follow me and have read my other story ****The Last Dragomir****, I am ****NOT**** discontinuing it. To be honest I just lost inspiration and I am deeply struggling to connect my thoughts and plans for the future chapters with the chapters I have written currently. I promise though I will continue to brainstorm and draft until I can update again!**_

_**Much love all!**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_

No One's POV

The heavens rumbled as the battle waged on; cries of angels echoed across the celestial plains, bursts of light illuminated the sky like lightening, blood and shadows of wings littered the floor and both sides grew weary.

It was the sixth day of battle and once again Castiel led his troops against Raphael's forces. And while Castiel's forces began to dwindle and wane, Raphael's only seemed to strengthen in force.

But not all the heavenly hosts engaged in the civil war...

Deep within the recesses and corners of heaven, the gates of the Holy City stood gleaming in prestige, rising high into the heavens. It was the symbol and pinnacle of power, majesty, grace and holy righteousness of the Father, and guarded and hid the highest ranking and most powerful angels in heaven's hierarchy, those higher than the Archangels themselves. _The Seraphim._

Sariel gazed across the plains and all the splendor heaven had to offer, one of her lieutenants standing faithfully by her side as they witnessed the battle between Castiel's and Raphael's forces and the careless slaughter and needless bloodshed it brought. Thoughts filled with unrest and discomfort Sariel paced back and forth, her wings rustling gently in growing anticipation and her angel sword gleaming in heaven's light.

It had been thousands of years since she had felt the heat and rush of battle, feel the power of her grace as she lay waste to the enemy and let heaven's warm winds fill her wings.

Finally settling with assurance and confidence, Sariel turns calmly, wings unfolding, displaying their beauty and might.

"_It is time._"


	2. Battle & Scout Reports

_**Hello my beautiful readers!**_

_**Just a heads up this is a bit of a dry chapter. I'm still setting the scene, summarizing the past up till this point, revealing information of my main characters past and introducing new players. So bear with me everyone! I promise it gets more exciting. Also Castiel won't probably be seen for another chapter or two, though he's mentioned.**_

_**Also, this story is a slight AU, but not completely. I will adhere to many of the main plot lines (i.e Lucifer &amp; Michael being thrown into the cage, Castiel's deal with Crowley, the rise of the Leviathans, ect.). However, Sariel and the Seraphim, of course being my OC's, will change aspects of the story and the ending obviously won't be the same.**_

_**Anyways, hope you'll stick with me! Reviews are lovely!**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_

Sariel's POV

Once again I found myself standing atop a familiar grass plateau, gazing down across my Father's vast celestial plains and heaven's splendor.

Another battle between Raphael's and Castiel's forces raged on as I watched with focus and contemplation. Raphael's forces were led by Metatron, a power hungry, ruthless, dishonest, two faced, scheming and conniving coward. No doubt if Raphael were to fall, Metatron would take over, using angels for his own cause and quest for power. In my opinion, Metatron was a sorry excuse for an angel, a sorry excuse for one of my Father's servants and a waste of celestial breath.

Castiel's forces on the other hand, were led by Castiel himself, as he charged bravely into battle, his lieutenants Rachel and Daniel following in his wake. It was admirable I must admit, despite his mistakes and often misguided actions, though all having good intentions, Castiel, a mere foot solider of my Father, was proving to be a strong, determined, dedicated, level headed, passionate and fearless leader.

"Commander Sariel. I hate to interrupt, but I have the recent battle and scout report you ordered." Elijah, one of my lieutenants says, appearing in a flutter of wings beside me, drawing me out of my musings.

"Very well." I say, nodding in acknowledgement as I wait for Elijah's report.

"The troops your ordered into battle have returned and are returning to their designated garrison as we speak. They were commanded by Major Genesis and Captain Rehael under my advisement. Several were injured, but not fatally, there were no casualties to our ranks. We were successful in pushing Raphael's forces into retreat. However, in doing so, two of Raphael's garrisons fell in the process. Castiel's forces suffered less, but only by a margin. I understand that you do not wish to add to the bloodshed of Father's lower angels, but it was necessary. Both sides fight strongly and fiercely against each other and our forces, it was inevitable Commander." Elijah begins, rattling off battle statistics and the standard report.

My lieutenant was right, I did not wish for further, unnecessary bloodshed and slaughter of my Father's angels, especially at the hands of my own soldiers. I suspected that very few of Raphael's followers truly believed in his cause, rather most were either misguided, deceived by a treacherous snake or forced to fight in a civil war that they had not wished for. Therefore, once heaven's order was set right again and the truth exposed, angels in Raphael's ranks may be welcomed back into the celestial body. Or at least I hoped.

"Also, Lieutenant Ambriel has returned just returned from earth, bringing back the information you requested. Within the last year during the apocalypse, Archangel Gabriel sacrificed himself at Elysian Fields Hotel after a confrontation with fallen Archangel Lucifer, allowing Sam and Dean Winchester to escape the pagan gods sacrifice. In their quest to close the gates of Hell, the Winchester brothers hunted down the Four Horsemen, gathering their rings as the key to Lucifer's cage. In a final confrontation, Sam Winchester sacrificed himself to close the gates of hell, throwing Archangel Lucifer and Archangel Michael into the pit and bringing an end to the apocalypse. The youngest Winchester was pulled out of hell by Castiel a few months later, though is now missing his soul. The current status of Lucifer's cage contains Archangel Lucifer, Archangel Michael and Adam Milligan, half brother of Sam and Dean Winchester. In more recent events, just this last week on earth, Castiel sent the Winchester brothers on a case regarding a piece of the Staff of Moses, though neither know this information to date. It seems Balthazar is indeed alive, instead of perishing in battle, having been the one who stole from heaven's weapons vault. He has been using them as he so chooses, receiving souls in return for pieces of the weapons. Lieutenant Ambriel also uncovered a deal that Castiel and Crowley, the current King of Hell, have engaged in recently. It seems they plan to open purgatory, splitting souls half and half, ensuring Castiel's triumph over Raphael and securing Crowley's place as King of Hell."

"Thank you Elijah." I say quietly, taking in all the information. Balthazar's actions were quite concerning, as well as Castiel's. I could not allow Castiel to open purgatory, nor should Balthazar be running around earth pawning off heaven's most dangerous weapons to mortals. But despite my better logic and rationalization, my thoughts focused more on the news concerning Gabriel and the other Archangels. I, being the most powerful and skilled Seraphim Father had created, had trained all the Archangels since their creation, Raphael included. I watched them grow, mature and become the brilliant, fearless and powerful warriors of God they were. It pained me to see what they had become, brothers torn apart by bitterness, resentment and war.

"If I may Commander, what would you wish our next course to be? Balthazar can easily be stopped, the weapons gathered and returned. It would take no more 10 from our ranks, under the guidance of a Captain to accomplish this task. Castiel and Crowley's deal is also of deep concern, however a more delicate situation. You know as well as I purgatory cannot be opened. Perhaps now it is time for _you _to intervene. Castiel may halt his actions if he knows of our recent involvement and your leadership. You after all are the highest ranking and most powerful angel in Father's ranks." Elijah asks respectively.

"I hear your concern and worry Lieutenant. And I do agree with you. Balthazar and Castiel's actions are of grave concern. However I will not give the order to intervene until necessary. Your orders now are to find Archangel Gabriel. He is not dead, I refuse to believe this. Until I see proof in front of me, his wings darkened on the ground and his grace lingering stagnant in the air, he is alive. Find him, monitor him, ensure that he is not running around reckless as he's done the last thousand of years. Do not approach him, he is not to know of our involvement or presence at this time. As for Castiel and Balthazar, keep watch regarding any activity surrounding their current situations. If needed that includes putting an informant on the Winchester brothers monitoring their whereabouts and hunts. If and when things begin to change I am to be alerted immediately, no questions. Like Archangel Gabriel, they are not to know of our involvement or presence either. Understood? And if there is nothing else to report I would like you to leave me to my thoughts." I order calmly, though my inner thoughts and feelings would portray me differently.

"Of course Commander. Understood. There is nothing else to report." Elijah says formally.

"Very good. Thank you Elijah. You are dismissed." I say, nodding in finality.

"Thank you Commander." Elijah states, giving a light bow before turning to disappear and carry out my orders.

Left once again to my thoughts, I overlook the now calm celestial plains, my wings rustling lightly in heaven's warm winds, soothing me with reassurance and familiarity. Perhaps it was my own fault for not intervening earlier, perhaps even the apocalypse could have been prevented, or perhaps this was what was needed in wake of Father's absence in heaven. But either way, this was the path I had chosen and the path I was on now. And I would not fail. Heaven would be restored.


	3. The Third Battle

No One's POV

The heavens once again rumbled as Castiel's and Raphael's forces fought tirelessly against each other in another brutal battle to end the civil war. It would be the third battle in a month, at least by earth's standards, as angels and other celestial beings did not measure time as humans did.

From earth, not a soul knew what raged on in heaven. No sound, no sight or thought amiss as humans continued on with their busy lives, blissfully unaware of how their fate rested on the outcome of a heavenly war.

Castiel, having just confronted Balthazar regarding the stolen weapons of heaven and watching as Raphael's human vessel was turned to salt, now found himself standing beside a familiar black Impala with Sam and Dean.

The moment of peace and familiarity would not last long however, as now Raphael was free to return to heaven, once again taking command of his forces from Metatron in the current battle.

"_Raphael has returned to the battle field. Commander you are needed!_" Castiel's lieutenant Daniel, relays urgently, his voice clearly anxious and worried in Castiel's mind.

Sighing tiredly, Castiel's wings unfold, unseen to Dean or Sam, immediately preparing to take him back to heaven and the celestial plains.

"I am needed in heaven." Castiel informs.

"Already?" Dean asks, surprised and concerned for his feathered friend. It was obvious that the war was taking it's toll on Castiel, making him appear more weary, stressed and somber than usual.

"Yes Dean. I am commander now. It is my duty to lead my troops. I must leave." Castiel responds, face turned upwards in preparation.

"Good bye Cas." Dean says simply, not knowing what more to say or how to encourage his guardian angel.

"Good bye Dean and Sam. Thank you for your help today. I am sorry I could not stay longer." Castiel responds before disappearing in a flutter of wings.

Returning to the battle field, Castiel's other lieutenant Rachel quickly comes to his side, giving a status report of the battle so far.

Sariel's forces had already been commanded into battle, successfully pushing apart both Castiel's and Raphael's forces. But with the arrival of the archangel himself, Raphael's forces had rallied harder, pushing forward with renewed vigor and strength.

Entering the fray, Castiel drew his blade, and with a determined cry, pushed back, his troops echoing behind him as they rallied once more, fighting harder and stronger against Raphael's forces and the unknown angel garrison.

Stunned briefly by the sudden show of vigor and determination, the Seraphim doubled their efforts to push back the now advancing troops from both sides and end the already drawn out battle.

But Raphael, driven by his impatience, greed and blind anger, would prove formidable, cutting through ranks quickly, sights set on Castiel, who was currently engaged in combat with three of Raphael's angels.

Noticing this, Sariel's major Genesis, the highest ranking official on the field commanding the Seraphim, would quickly intervene, sword clashing with Raphael's as he went to strike, drawing his attention away.

With the renewed vigor, both Castiel's and Raphael's ranks were falling quickly at the hands of each other and the other garrison, though they did not know the true nature of the new garrison since, under orders of Commander Sariel, the Seraphim kept only one set of wings showing during battle. The Seraphim themselves were also beginning to suffer injuries, Castiel responsible for at least 12, as he did now know which side they fought for and rather not take the chance.

Admits this growing chaos, Sariel once again atop the familiar grassy plateau, received an urgent plea from the battle field. The garrison of Seraphim could not hold Raphael as well as the troops from both sides, and in attempt to lessen further bloodshed Major Genesis had requested Sariel's intervention.

Wings unfolding to their full might, with a powerful beat of her wings, Sariel took flight, soaring high into heaven's skies, carrying herself towards the battle field.

Back on the battle field, Castiel lay waste to several more of Raphael's angels, advancing towards Raphael steadily, as Raphael did towards him. But in a moments time his gaze is suddenly drawn to a figure approaching in the sky. An angel with six wings, displaying their full beauty and expanse, an angel who's grace was more brilliant and blinding than he had ever seen before, an angel who's beauty was incomprehensible, heaven's glory and all the stars in the sky could not equal. This angel, this Seraphim, as he now realized the angel was, drew him in, captivated him and entranced him.

Castiel could not muster the fear or trepidation that he should feel towards this powerful angel, only awe and a sudden an unspoken need to protect and be in the presence of that he did not yet fully grasp or understand.

With one simple beat of their wings, both Raphael's and Castiel's forces were thrown back by a gust of heavenly wind, the Seraphim gracefully landing on the ground, standing between Castiel and Raphael.

Sariel, once grounded, quickly looked up, taking quick account of those around her, noticing Castiel only a few feet to her right, looking at her with the utmost rapture and awe, and Raphael to her left, the only other angel within the 400 foot radius she had created.

In the distance Rachel cried out Castiel's name, worried and desperate to pierce through the sudden stupor he had found himself in being in the presence of the beautiful Seraphim. Rachel was deeply afraid. Would the Seraphim angel side with or against Castiel, her commander? If not, if Castiel were to be struck down, the garrisons would fall, and Raphael would surely triumph, all that they fought and worked for lost.

Not a word was uttered, the celestial plains were once again quiet, a tense silence and wonder falling across all the garrisons, even that of the other Seraphim.

"**Sariel.**" Raphael utters simply, recognition flashing through his eyes and fear beginning to grip him as he comes face to face with an angel that had once been his mentor, one who he had once idolized.

Turning quickly, Sariel gives nothing away, no trace of recognition or flicker of emotion, stepping once towards Raphael, and in a sudden blast of blinding light, power and grace, throws Raphael far into the corners of heaven, disappearing with a single beat of wings, leaving no other trace of her presence or power.

Castiel, thrown backwards by the force, finds himself lying flat on the ground, heaven's skies glimmering above as he struggles to recount the events that just occurred, his lieutenant Rachel hovering closely over him.

The battle was over. For now.

_**So I hope this chapter was a bit more exciting to you all. It's your first glimpse of romance between Sariel and Castiel... However I know it lacks the major romance drama, key points of Sariel's past and what not, that you are all craving. Promise it's coming! I'm still kind of setting the stage for the story.**_

_**Anyways, you guys may have noticed that I recently switched this from a Castiel/OC to a Castiel/OC/Gabriel fanfic. I thought my vision for this story worked better with the latter. But don't worry, all will make sense.**_

_**Reviews and thoughts are always welcome! I really, really would sincerely like to hear what you guys think. Good or bad. After all this is my first Supernatural story.**_

_**So yeah... Until next time lovies! Cheers!**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_

_**P.S On a random note, just to clarify, since the angels, Seraphim included, are "soldiers/warriors of the Lord" their ranks are set up similar to a military.**_

_**Sariel is the Commander over the Seraphim ranks, her numbers total 1000 Seraphim (roughly nine garrisons). She has three Lieutenants (Elijah, Ambriel &amp; Sofiel), three Majors (Genesis, Ezekiel &amp; Nathaniel) who rank under the Lieutenants, and then nine Captains (Micha, Lailah, Rehael, Sammael, Paschar, Ramiel, Uzziel, Ariel &amp; Rhamiel) who are the lowest ranking official of Sariel's command.**_

_**Of course, Castiel is Commander of his ranks and his Lieutenants are Rachel and Daniel.**_

_**Raphael is Commander of his ranks (duh) and his Lieutenants are Metatron, Naomi, Bartholomew.**_

_**Both Castiel and Raphael organize their troops and number of officers how they see fit, however, also take into account their ranks, even with the constant battle, include all the heavenly hosts (excluding ONLY the Seraphim), therefore are very vast.**_


	4. Intentions

Sariel's POV

Receiving urgent news from one of my scouts, I had decided it was time to intervene and make my intentions and recent involvement known to Castiel. Crowley was circling closer to Purgatory's location and discovering the key to breaking it open, and with the Winchester's recent involvement and run in with the Alpha Vampire, things would get complicated and out of hand quickly.

The Winchesters_ always_ complicated things, and their curiosity and hunter instincts would drive them to find answers. And even if they disliked and distrusted Crowley, their loyalty and friendship with Castiel may drive them to aid Castiel in his quest. It was a chance I could not risk.

"Hello Castiel." I say calmly, appearing suddenly to the Winchesters and Castiel.

Turning to face me, Castiel instantly tenses, shifting in front of the Winchesters protectively, his posture and expression wary and defensive as his wings rustle uneasily.

"Commander Sariel." He breathes out, his hand shifting instinctively, as if to call his angel blade.

"Yes. There is no need to be wary Castiel. I am not here to harm your charges. But there is much I wish to discuss with you." I reply, remaining calm and unthreatening.

"Do you promise?" Castiel demands.

"I promise Castiel. I wish them no harm." I reply, nodding lightly.

"You will not harm them." He states again, though his tone is questioning.

"I will not harm the Winchester brothers Castiel." I reply patiently.

"Then I will come with you." He replies decisively, stepping towards me.

"Woah! _Hold up Cas!_ Who is this chick? Do you _trust _her? She's obviously an angel! She could be working for Raphael!" Dean protests quickly, giving me a threateningly look while clapping a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"I am an angel too Dean, in case you have forgotten. I must protect you and your brother. I will be fine." Castiel says, barely glancing at his friend before returning his gaze back to me, his wings rustling uneasily once again.

"Listen here _lady_! If my friend, Cas here, doesn't come back in one piece, I swear to God I will find you and _kill_ you!" Dean threatens fiercely.

"Dean!" Castiel reprimands sharply, pushing Dean further behind him, wings unfolding as he awaits my reaction.

"I understand Dean Winchester." I say solemnly, though quite amused by his actions. He loyalty was admirable though, and I respected that.

"Now come Castiel. We have much to discuss. Until next time Dean and Sam Winchester." I say, offering my hand to Castiel and disappearing as soon as we touch.

"Beautiful, isn't it? Father truly outdid himself with earth and humanity." I say, letting my mind take in the beauty of my Father's creation as silence descends between Castiel and I as we stand on the edge of a dock, overlooking a large, peaceful lake and surrounding peaks.

Glancing back at Castiel, he remains silent, shifting uneasily and refusing to meet my gaze, his wings rustling anxiously as he cautiously takes in the surrounding area. A stark contrast to his show of strength and bravery earlier.

"I believe in what you fight for Castiel." I begin, breaking the tense silence once more as my gaze lazily wanders across my Father's creation that stands before me. "We are more than the orders we follow. We are powerful and can do a lot of good. And though it may seem otherwise, Father created us with the capacity to love, to feel emotion and think. Raphael is wrong. He is corrupted by power, traditionalism and blindness to follow orders. He does not think. And that shall be his downfall." I finish, glancing back at Castiel, noticing that he looked surprised by my confession and the turn of conversation, no doubt convinced that I was here to reprimand him for his actions.

"I am here to offer you my help Castiel, to be an ally in this civil war." I say seriously.

"I understand that you may not trust me and that you may question my intentions Castiel." I continue, turning to face him completely. "But I am not the Archangels. I do not do this for my own gain. Heaven is my _home_. And I have watched as it was torn apart by war and ambition. It was once beautiful beyond comparison, Father's glory, righteousness and power shone throughout every corner of the celestial plains. I only wish to see it restored and right the wrongs of the Archangels."

"I do not have much to offer you Commander Sariel, and I do not understand why you are helping me. After all I have done. All the damage and chaos I have caused. I am a failure. I am unworthy. You are more fit to lead the garrisons than I." Castiel finally replies, looking away from my gaze shamefully.

"You are not a failure or unworthy Castiel. You have learned much during your time on earth and with the Winchesters. You are an example and leader to your brethren that they look to. I do not wish to take that from you or wish for command of the garrisons under your leadership. You are a strong, fearless, selfless, noble and capable leader. Together, we are allies. I request only _one_ thing in return for my aid." I reply, pausing for effect.

"You _must_ give up your quest to find and open Purgatory and end your work with Crowley _immediately_." I say with intensity, my grace crackling with power. "If you do not I cannot aid you in this war. You cannot fathom, nor understand and know of the monsters that lie locked in Purgatory's depths. To open Purgatory would be a dangerous mistake, one that affects heaven, hell and earth. You not want me as an enemy Castiel. Do you understand?"

"I understand Commander Sariel. I will end things immediately." Castiel promises.

"Very well. I will hold you to that promise." I say, nodding lightly. "Now, shall we return to the Winchesters? I am sure your friends are worried by now and I promised Dean Winchester I would return you in one piece." I say, looking at Castiel amused, before quickly teleporting us to the hotel in which the Winchesters were located.

"Cas!" Dean immediately remarks, quickly jumping up from where he sat on his bed to greet Castiel.

"Hello Dean." Castiel replies, his entire posture relaxing.

"Hello Dean Winchester. As promised I have returned Castiel to you in one piece." I reply, standing off to the side, allowing Castiel to greet his friends.

"Hmph." Dean only replies, his eyes narrowing distrustfully still.

"Dean that is enough. Commander Sariel is an ally." Castiel says sternly, casting a questioning look in my direction, as if to ask permission to tell Dean of our discussion.

"It is not my place to decide. If you trust Dean Winchester and his brother to keep our discussion a secret, than I trust that they will." I reply.

"I do trust them." Castiel says earnestly.

Nodding absentmindedly, my attention was already drawn from the present and focused on a call from my Lieutenant Elijah.

Gabriel had been found.

_Gabriel was alive._

**_Hey everyone!_**

**_So, just first of all, I am SOOOOO sorry that it's taken me this long on the next chapter. I feel awful really! But seriously though, re-wrote this chapter like a bajillion times. It just wasn't working for me, like I knew where I wanted to go with the chapter but just couldn't get it right. Anyways, I think I finally got it the way I envisioned it._**

**_I know it's a bit of a dry chapter, but it's a critical chapter. It's the beginning of Castiel and Sariel's partnership in the war and slow start to romance. ;)_**

**_Also, btw, a guest reviewer also commented that Seraphim aren't the highest ranking angels in heaven's hierarchy... However, this is NOT true. Not trying to through a hissy fit, promise. I appreciate that my readers can catch mistakes or point out things I missed, it's super helpful. But in this case, really, I did my research people! And I also don't want my lovely readers to be confused._**

**_Seraphim, based on several sources are considered to be an; "angelic being, regarded in traditional Christian (Judaism) angelology as belonging to the highest order of the ninefold celestial hierarchy, associated with light, ador and purity". This coming from Google, Wikipedia AND a pastor of a Christian (Foursquare denomination) church. On a random note though, the Jewish angelic hierarchy only ranks them 5th out of 10._**

**_So yeah... Just to clarify._**

**_Thanks for all the patience and support lovies! It means so much to me! Keep up all the lovely reviews and favs/follows! (:_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	5. Bad News

Dean's POV

Pacing back and forth in the hotel room, waiting for Castiel's return, Sam rolls his eyes, huffing annoyed as he looks up from his work.

"What?" I snap, giving my brother a pointed look. He was such a dick these days. There had to be a way to get his soul back. I didn't think that I could handle much longer of soulless, unemotional Sam.

"You're worrying over nothing. He'll be fine. I don't see why you're so concerned." Sam says shrugging.

"You know you're a real dick without a soul these days Sammy." I snap back, sitting heavily on the bed, beer in hand.

Hearing him snort, Sam simply returns his attention back to his computer screen ignoring me.

Leaning my head back on the wall, eyes closed, in another moment a light flutter of wings is heard.

"Cas!" I say, immediately jumping up from the bed to greet my friend, but wary of the other angel who stood slightly behind Castiel.

"Hello Dean." Castiel replies easily, stepping forward.

"Hello Dean Winchester. As promised I have returned Castiel to you in one piece." The other angel speaks, an amused twitch to her lips.

"Hmph." I grunt in reply, narrowing my eyes distrustfully still. Other than Cas, in my opinion all angels were feathered, spineless dickheads that only cared about themselves. I did not trust this woman and I definitely didn't trust her intentions. Her timing was too suspicious to be anything but bad news.

"Dean that is enough. Commander Sariel is an ally." Castiel says sternly, giving me a firm look before casting a questioning glance back at the other angel.

"It is not my place to decide. If you trust Dean Winchester and his brother to keep our discussion a secret, than I trust that they will." She replies simply.

"I do trust them." Castiel says earnestly.

Seeing her nod absentmindedly, she cocks her head slightly in concentration, the same way I had seen Cas do when he communicates with his fellow angels, before turning her attention back to us.

"I must leave." She says suddenly and in a moment was gone, but unlike Castiel, no flutter of wings indicated her leave.

"Okay Cas, _spill_. What did she want? Who is this chick anyways?" I demand, though relaxing now that she has left. It was something about her presence itself that made me uneasy. Though I generally hated the presence of any other feathered assholes, other than Cas, most other angels simply annoyed me, but her presence put my entire body on edge and my hunter instincts screamed at me to do something.

"There is nothing to worry about Dean. Commander Sariel has offered to help, to aid me in the war against Raphael. She is an ally. With her the war can be won." Castiel says, his expression turning light, hopeful and encouraged by what he had just said. But there was something more in his expression that I could not decipher.

"Okay fine. So this 'Commander Sariel' chick is an ally. But what can she do? She is only one angel. Raphael is an Archangel." I say, still skeptical and cautious. You could say it was my hunter instinct to not trust the supernatural, or my past experiences. Either way, the last thing I wanted was Cas to get himself into trouble because he trusted someone he shouldn't have.

"You do not understand Dean. Commander Sariel is the most powerful and highest ranking angel of heaven and of _all_ the celestial bodies. There is none higher nor more powerful than her, even the Archangels could not rival her strength and might. She leads and commands the Seraphim, the highest ranking and most fierce angels in our hierarchy. Their power and might is incomprehensible and incomparable. As a fledgling I heard stories of their great battles, quests and heroics. If she is willing to fight in this war, her legion will follow without fail." He says with strong conviction, seemingly awe struck and reverent as well.

"Okay so Commander Sariel is super powerful and badass, practically a legend, blah, blah. I get that. But do you really know her intentions Cas? I mean if she is as powerful as you claim, what's to say she won't suddenly turn and try to take heaven for her own gain once Raphael is out of the picture?" I point out, Castiel's supposed "reassurance" not really reassuring me at all.

"Commander Sariel's intentions are good. She would not claim heaven for herself. She only wishes to see heaven restored and to right the wrong of the Archangels." He replies without blinking and without thought.

"She may _say_ that, but how do you really _know_ that Cas? What happens after the war is won?" I continue to push for more information.

"I just _know _Dean. She told me of her intentions and I believe her. I have faith in her. She will help me restore heaven and right the wrongs of the Archangels. What else do I need to know? I do not know of her exact plans for after the war and it is not my place to question her." He says solemnly, his words striking an unnerving chord in my mind. He was acting once again like a mindless soldier, never questioning his orders, not thinking for himself. What had she done to him?

"Cas why are you acting like this? What did she _do _to you man!? Did she do some angel mojo and _brainwash_ you? This isn't _you_ Cas! Since when do you say 'it is not my place to question her'? I swear to God I'm going to find her and stick an angel blade so far-" I begin to rant, only to be cut off by Castiel aggressively pushing me against the wall, expression hard and unforgiving.

"Do not threaten Commander Sariel Dean. It would be unwise to do so in my presence again. I am only sharing this information with you because I thought you would be pleased to hear it. I was wrong." He states, his grace blazing through his eyes.

"Okay- okay. I- I'm just concerned about you okay? _This isn't you_." I say, emphasizing the last part.

"There is nothing to be concerned about Dean. I am fine. This is good news. I must leave now, my lieutenants are calling me and I have business to attend to in heaven." Castiel only says, stepping away from me, head upturned towards the heavens.

"Cas-" I sigh, worried and a bit disappointed that I couldn't get through to him, but in a blink of an eye and flutter of wings Castiel was gone.

"Damn it!" I say, running a hand through my short hair frustrated. This angel chick was bad news, I could feel it. And there was no way I was letting Cas go through with this. I was going to find out what she had done to him and fix it.

_**Hey everyone,**_

_**So what did you guys think of me throwing Dean's POV into the mix? Did I do okay on his POV? It was honestly kind of difficult to capture his inner thoughts (because we all know he cares and feels deeply, even though he won't admit that or show it), yet at the same time appear like he is in the show (super badass, a bit brash, rough around the edges so to speak and loud with no "chick flick" moments). So hopefully this chapter isn't too awful. Please let me know what you think honestly!**_

_**And no, Dean and Sam won't be on the "hate Sariel" team for super long, but obviously with good reason, given their past experiences don't trust as easily and are wary of her. But Dean also has some good points. So yeah. There is a reason for all of this. ;)**_

_**Also, what did you think of Castiel in this chapter? Why do you think he was acting like this? Maybe something to do with being her love interest? *hint, hint* In any case, is Dean's uneasy feeling founded or no?**_

_**Anyways, thank you to all my new favs and followers! You guys are awesome! Love you! (:**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_

_**P.S Castiel's POV is coming soon! And Gabriel's as well!**_


	6. Trapped & Betrayed

Castiel's POV

***Two Weeks Later (Standard Earth Time)***

Hearing Dean's familiar prayer, I immediately excuse myself from my lieutenants, preparing myself for flight, appearing in the familiar surroundings of Bobby's kitchen moments later.

"Hello Dean... Sam." I say, gazing around the room, instinctively checking for any danger or threats but finding none. Instead, I notice that Sam's soul had been restored, as it was shinning in hues of muted oranges, reds and golds from the center of his chest.

"Hey Cas!" Dean says, quickly standing up from his seat and turning to face me with a smile.

"Is there something you require me to assist you with?" I ask, getting straight to the point, tilting my head slightly in confusion, not understanding why they had summoned me if they were in no immediate danger or need.

"Not specifically. But after our last talk Sam and I began doing research on the Seraphim. We even had Bobby help us with research, but we're not coming up with much. There just isn't much lore on them or even much mention of them in the Bible that we can find. There's even less on this Commander Sariel chick, so we were-" Dean begins, only to be cut off abruptly by me.

"Dean enough." I say shortly, sensing that our conversation was going in the same direction as our last. I still remembered the threat he had voiced towards Sariel, and how the immediate instinct to defend and protect had flared up within me, making my grace flicker angrily at the thought of someone or something, _threatening_, or worse_ succeeding_, in _hurting_ her.

"_Woah_, hold up Cas! It's nothing bad. We're just curious okay? So is Bobby, I mean can you _blame_ us Cas? We're hunters. We've come across hundreds of monsters but have never heard any mention of or reference about the Seraphim. And now can't find much information on them, let alone the Commander that is now _your_ **ally**. We were just hoping you could tell us more." Dean says, immediately backtracking his last statement.

"I do not know much more than I told you, only a few stories I was told as a fledgling. But I do not know if they are founded or not. They may be just stories." I admit, my defensive instinct dying down.

"Do you think Commander Sariel would talk to us?" Sam asks.

"Perhaps. But I do not wish to inconvenience or pester her with trivial issues. I am sure she must have many other tasks, with more importance, that she must attend to." I say thoughtfully.

"Come on, what's the harm in asking? We don't really have a case right now. Besides, I didn't really get to meet her, at least not when I cared. I'd really appreciate it Cas." Sam asks, looking hopeful.

"Very well." I sigh.

"_Commander Sariel?_" I ask hesitantly, opening our link.

"_Yes Castiel? What is it?_" Sariel replies almost immediately.

"_I- The Winchester brothers wish to speak with you. They are curious. I promised them that I would ask- I do not mean to disturb you or inconvenience you with petty issues however. I understand if you have more pressing issues to attend to._" I finally manage to stumble out.

"_I understand. There is no need to worry Castiel. I shall come._" Sariel replies, her voice gentle and understanding, putting me at ease.

"Commander Sariel has agreed to come." I finally say, turning my attention back to Dean and Sam.

"Thanks Cas! Hey, while we're waiting, Bobby has this text in Enochian. Do you think you could help translate a few words he's having trouble with?" Dean asks, gesturing to the living room.

"Sure Dean." I reply, following him.

"Hello Bobby." I say, finding the older hunter sitting at a desk, book open in front of him.

Hearing a grunt in acknowledgement, suddenly I find myself trapped by an angelic warding sigil, unable to move or utilize my grace.

"I'm sorry about this Cas. But this is for your own good." Dean apologizes as he turns to face me, producing a match from his pocket.

"What is the meaning of this Dean? Why are you trapping me?" I demand, hating how useless and powerless I felt under the spell of the warding.

"Like we said Cas, we're _really_ sorry. But it is for your own good." Sam sighs as Dean flicks the lighter to the ground, lighting the circle of holy oil around me.

"Dean! Sam! Release me!" I demand, feeling the flames' heat against my wings and instinctively pulling them closer to my vessel's body.

I was trapped. It was an uncomfortable and restrictive feeling to say the least, being drained or blocked from from my powers. To feel them but not be able to use them, as if they were dulled, not just taken from my control.

"No can do Cas." Dean says, pulling out his angel blade.

"Dean what are you doing!? Commander Sariel is coming!" I say, not understanding their actions and reasons for trapping me.

"_Exactly_ Cas. Look, I know you think she's helping you, but she's bad news. I can feel it. You act like she's brainwashed you or put some spell on you. We're only trying to help you." Dean explains.

"This is ridiculous Dean. I do not need your help. I am fine. Commander Sariel has done nothing to deserve your hostility. Now release me!" I demand, beginning to pace within the small confinement of the circle, realizing now their true intentions.

They wished to harm Commander Sariel, to _hurt _her. And once again the thought made my grace crackle fiercely, filing with righteous anger and heavenly rage as I pushed against the angelic wards. I could not allow this. I would not.

Shaking his head, Dean simply sighs, looking disappointed before turning his back, signaling to Bobby and Sam, all three disappearing out of the room.

They had betrayed my trust, deceived me and used me. Luring me here on false pretense to use me as a pawn and then trapped me without second thought when it suited their convenience; and I had foolishly played right into their game, believing my friend's good intentions.

"Dean! Sam! You cannot do this!" My voice thunders, but only falling on deaf ears.

"Hello Castiel." Sariel's voice says, appearing in front of me.

"I- I'm sorry. I- I did not know. I didn't. I promise. This was not my doing! I did not mean for this to happen. Forgive me- _please_ forgive me Commander." I blunder out immediately, feeling as if I had failed her.

"I do not understand. There is nothing to for-" Sariel begins, before suddenly being cut off as Sam and Bobby appear out of nowhere, attacking.

"No!" I say, doubling my efforts to push against at the barrier with my grace, but only to useless avail, reduced to simply watching as they continue their offense.

Even my wings were not able to expand far enough to create the wind needed to quell the flames of the holy oil, instead they only flamed higher. And I was forced to continue to watch as Sariel wrestled with Sam and Bobby.

Hearing the familiar hum of an angel blade, Dean positions himself to strike.

Watching as Dean drives the blade towards her, determination swells up in me, and despite the heat, pain and injury that was surely to come, I force my wings to expand fully, breaking through the flames of the holy oil.

Stumbling out of the ring, wings deeply burned and aching terribly, and my grace dulled, I lunge towards Dean, calling my angel blade. But weakened as I was, I was not fast enough and Dean hits his mark, striking Sariel in the side.

Feeling more fury and righteous, heavenly anger than I had ever felt before, surge through me, it was as if all the angelic hosts and their heavenly power were rushing through me, giving me power and strength I had never known, making my grace flicker dangerously even at it's restrained state as I lunge at Dean, my blade clashing loudly with his.

"Cas what are you doing!" Dean hisses, struggling under my sudden attack.

"_Enough!_" Sariel's voice suddenly rings out, her power thundering through the room, throwing Dean, Sam and Bobby onto the ground as the ground shakes and the lights flicker around us.

Feeling the weight of her power and command, it was greater than all Archangel Michael possessed and it pressed heavily against my own grace demanding without question my submission and compliance to her will. It was blinding and dominate, expanding and shining through her earthly form, holding power and strength like nothing I had ever witnessed or been privileged enough to see.

"What is the meaning of this Castiel?" She demands, turning to face me.

Shrinking slightly under her burning gaze, my grace instinctively pulls back, acknowledging her dominance, the pain of the holy oil burning my wings and the leftover effects of the angelic warding also hitting full force, making me feel weak and ashamed of my incompetence and failure.

"I- I didn't. This was not of my doing. I did not know of their intentions to harm you Commander Sariel." I immediately stammer out, bowing my head and averting my eyes in a show of respect.

"Dude!? Cas!? Listen hear you-" Dean begins outraged, gathering himself from the ground, angel blade in hand as he pushes past me, making me sway unsteadily.

"_Enough_ I said!" Sariel says again and with a flick of her wrist, Dean, Sam and Bobby go flying across the room, pinned against the wall.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaims, struggling fruitlessly against Sariel's strength and power, Sam and Bobby both doing the same.

"You are hurt Castiel." She states, her voice suddenly gentle.

"You should have not risked what you did. Your wings have been badly injured and your grace weakened. The flames of the holy fire were very damaging." She continues gently, as her gaze drifts across the span of my wings, noting the damage created by the flames and my rash actions.

"I- I wished to help. I could not stand by and do nothing." I explain, feeling exposed under her examining gaze, unable to fold my wings or hide them away, as the pain was too much. Even the effort it took to hold them up was unbearable, leaving them to droop and drag along the ground.

"Get away from him you bitch! Cas what are you doing!?" Dean rages, making my grace flicker angrily, disliking how he was referring to Sariel.

"Come Castiel. We must get you to a healer. They are better trained and better equipped to heal you than even I." Sariel simply says, ignoring Dean's outrage and beckoning me towards her.

"Commander Sariel, you called." A voice suddenly says, two figures appearing behind Sariel, making me tense defensively.

"Yes. Lieutenant I would like you to-" Sariel begins, turning to address the new angels, only to be cut off.

"What has happened here? You have been injured Commander" Her lieutenant, or who I assume is, demands, his power crackling threateningly around us as he steps towards Sariel's shoulder, his blade appearing in his hand.

"Stand down Lieutenant Elijah. That is an order. Commander Castiel is gravely injured from the flames of holy oil. He must be taken to a healer. This is why I have called you here." Sariel orders evenly.

"As you wish Commander." Elijah says, bowing lightly, his sword disappearing.

"Go with them Castiel. My lieutenant and scout will take you to a healer. Your friends will remained unharmed." Sariel reassures, and in a blinding flash corporal earth disappears.

"Where- where are you taking me?" I question, feeling pain rush through my entire being as I am held up and carried between Sariel's lieutenant and scout, their wings flashing their full expanse and greatness against the light of the celestial skies and beating strongly against the heavenly winds that rush down from the celestial plains and my Father's lands.

"To a healer in the Holy City." Sariel's lieutenant replies.

"The Holy City?" I ask in awe, pushing past the haze and pain to open my eyes and turn my face towards the skies, hoping to catch even a glimpse of the divine beauty, holiness and revered power and majesty the Holy City held within its gates.

"Rest easy young Commander. Commander Sariel is pleased." Sariel's lieutenant replies, glancing down at me with mild amusement; the wings of the two Seraphim and the blinding beauty and majesty of the gates of the Holy City, shimmering and humming with power, holiness and righteousness the last image I see.


	7. Frustration

Dean's POV

Watching as Cas disappears along with the two other feathered dickheads, I struggle harder, furious at the turn of events.

"Where are you taking Cas!?" I demand, glaring murderously at this Sariel chick. I didn't trust they were going to just simply heal him, they probably planned to use some angel mojo on him and make him a perfectly, mindless soldier again, or maybe torture him like before.

"Rest assured Dean Winchester, Castiel is safe. He returns to heaven, to the Holy City. My lieutenant and scout will ensure he gets to a healer." Sariel replies, staring at my brother, Bobby and I impassively.

"Well then, what are you waiting for!?" I rage, still struggling uselessly against her power.

"I do not understand what you mean." Sariel says, beginning to walk towards us.

"Aren't you going to kill us? Use your angel mojo and smite us with lightning or something? Give us 4th degree lung cancer or torture us?" I growl out annoyed.

"I mean you and your brother no harm, nor your surrogate father Dean Winchester." Sariel replies, an amused look appearing on her face as she stops a few feet in front of us.

"Hey! What are you doing!? Get away from my brother! Don't you dare touch him!" I snarl, struggling even more as I watch her reach out towards Sam.

Ignoring my outrage, Sam begins struggling, though half- heartedly, trying to get away, closing his eyes and turning his head to the side, grimacing as Sariel touches his chest.

A moment passes and Sam slowly opens one eye, before turning to look at Sariel, surprise registering in his expression.

"What is it!? What is she doing!?" I demand.

"I'm fine Dean. She healed me." Sam says.

Dropping her hand, Sariel reaches out again, this time reaching towards me. But before I could voice my protest a spark of warm energy flows through my body and Sariel has already moved on to Bobby on my left.

"I must leave now. My power will release you when I have gone. As I would prefer to not have one of you recklessly try to attack me with an angel blade." Sariel says, stepping back, an amused smile on her face.

"Until next time Dean and Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer." Sariel says, and in an instant disappears.

Immediately dropping the few inch height we were being held at, I stomp over, grabbing the blade from where it fell on the ground.

"Damn it! Stupid son of a bitch!" I fume, muttering various curses under my breath.

I was pissed. The plan had been solid. Use Cas to lure Sariel and then while Cas was trapped by the Holy Oil Sam and Bobby would distract Sariel with their attacks while I went in for the strike. Cas wasn't supposed to get out, let alone hurt himself in efforts to defend Sariel. And I definitely underestimated Sariel's power and strength.

Now Cas was left acting like a mindless lap dog and we were still no where near finding out information that would help us than before.

"Well I don't know about you boys, but I need a drink." Bobby comments, walking towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, that'd be great Bobby." Sam replies, grabbing his laptop and sitting at the table.

"So, back to research I guess?" Sam questions.

"Yeah." I say, nodding absentmindedly.

"Look, I know we've had issues with other angels, but this Commander Sariel didn't really seem all that bad. Maybe she really is trying to help." Sam suggests.

"Oh come on Sam! Are you freaking kidding me!? You saw how Cas was acting! She's got something over him, controlling him somehow. No, she's up to something." I protest adamantly.

"Okay, alright. Cas was acting weird. But come on Dean, most of the other angels would have retaliated against us for what we did. She didn't, hell she even _healed _us! She seemed nice enough to Cas, concerned even. Why would she be concerned if he was simply another soldier?" Sam continues to question.

"I don't know Sam! Maybe- maybe, ugh she's just bad news okay!? I just know it!" I say, throwing my hands up in the air.

"And why are you taking her side anyways? Are you sure she didn't angel mojo you Sammy!?" I accuse.

"Okay, okay. Geesh Dean. Chill. Are you sure this is about Sariel and not something else?" Sam suggests, looking up from the computer screen with a raise brow, giving Bobby a nod as he sets down a beer.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demand.

"I don't know. You tell me." He shrugs.

"Shut up Sam." I snort, rolling my eyes.

"**Jerk**."

"_Bitch_."

_**Hello everyone!**_

_**I am sooo sorry for the slow updates guys. I promise I'm still writing, I've just had some trouble getting my thoughts together and organizing the next few chapters.**_

_**Anyways, this chapter is purely a filler. Honestly, I'm not even sure it serves a purpose. But promise the next chapter will be wayyy better!**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	8. Guest

Castiel's POV

Struggling against the fog clouding my thoughts, voices begin emerging, a low murmuring slowly growing, forming into words.

"Commander."

"How is he?" A familiar voice murmurs.

"Disoriented. The injuries were extensive, large burns on both wings; we were able to successfully clean and bandage the burns. I expect a full recovery." The first voice murmurs back.

"And the Enochian sigils?"

"To keep his grace under control Commander. Castiel put up quite the fight at first, took several of us to subdue him. If there had been any other option Command I assure you that we would have taken it. It was the only way I could assess the damage."

Feeling my consciousness drain, the voices turn back into murmurs, soon a door clicks shut, echoing around the white walled room.

"Castiel." A voice says, breaking through my haze, the familiar all-powerful grace radiating around my own.

"S- Sariel." I breath out, lifting my head up.

"Hello Castiel." She replies, smiling gently, her hand gently touching my shoulder.

Feeling the familiar need and pull on my grace to be close to her, I lurch awkwardly to my feet, stumbling towards her, eager to comply, but the Enochian chains only shimmer, pulling back against my grace, forcing me back to the ground.

Freeing me from the sigils binding my grace and keeping me bound, Sariel gestures for me to get up.

"Come Castiel." Sariel says softly.

"Where are we going?" I ask, stumbling along behind her.

"Did you think we were going to confine you to a white washed room? You are a guest Castiel, and you are in the Holy City, besides, do you not wish to see what legions of your own brethren would give anything to see?" Sariel asks, turning to look at me, her tone light as she smiles, pausing us both before a set of doors.

Smiling back hesitantly, Sariel simply laughs, shaking her head as if amused, before pushing through a set of doors.

"Welcome to the Holy City Castiel."

_**Okay, okay. So clearly this is another horrible filler chapter! And I swear it was supposed to be better than this but I kind of well, changed plans half way through writing this chapter and decided to go a different direction, so this is what came of that.**_

_**Really, I know it's not a great excuse, but it's the truth. I'm really trying everyone, and hopefully, I'm out of my writer's block, and my next several chapters will be better.**_

_**I want to thank you guys for being so faithful to the story though. And for all my new followers and favs. You guys are seriously the best! So, so, so much love for you all.**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_

_**P.S I really am sooo excited for future chapters. *hint, hint***_


	9. The Holy City

No One's POV

Several days have passed in heaven, a week by earth's standards, since Castiel had come to the Holy City.

And much like a young, eager eyed fledgling, Castiel was filled with constant awe and wonder, soaking in every aspect and marveling at the richness and prestige the Holy City had to offer.

The throne room of Father stood at the center of the Holy City, and though it was long since empty of his presence, the righteousness and holiness of the Father remained. It rolled off in waves and poured through the walls unable to be confined to the single room, reaching and touching every crevice and corner of the Holy City and bringing with it a sense of peaceful security and fierce warmth to all who resided in the city. At it's doors stood two Seraphim, with wings fully expanded and flaming swords, a constant presence to honor their Father and guard his holy domain.

Sprawling away from the throne room, the citadel held many other rooms and wonders. A heavenly stables, filled with winged horses with thunder in their hooves and lightening in their breaths, who speed was incomprehensible, rivaled only by their legendary might, an expansive training grounds, a large armory gleaming with sharpened swords, shields and battle armor hung on walls and humming with the power used by the Weapon's Master to craft heaven's most powerful weapons, secure vaults that guarded and hide artifacts of great legendary reverence and power, a great hall in which feasts and celebration were held, a magnificent garden filled with flowers and plants never seen on earth and producing forth food for the heavenly host of angels that inhabited the Holy City and feed for the creatures Father had confined to the heavens and another celestial stable filled with tiger like felines, their eyes alight with stars and growls that struck fear into enemy hearts, known for their ferocity and prowess on the battlefield.

Beyond the citadel, the Holy City contained many other buildings and housing, each as beautiful and grand as the one before it. Massive looming towers marked the edge of the Holy City, shimmering between them the great golden walls woven and built with Enochian sigils that guarded and hid the city, ensuring safety and fortitude of all it sheltered, and at the front, the gleaming ornate gates that greeted or warned any who dared approached it.

But for all the wonder and beauty Castiel saw, all around him, life in the Holy City continued on as usual. Servants, or lower level angels, bustled around, tending to their tasks while the Seraphim flitted gracefully in and out of rooms and throughout the great halls. Training and practiced carried on, guard rotations were routine, eating and socializing rang through the halls with carefree laughter and loud chattering of Seraphim, and preparation for the coming battles commenced.

Healing steadily, Castiel quickly fell into routine of following Sariel around, never more than a footstep behind the Commander, a constant shadow and presence that had become to be expected by the other Seraphim.

And as Castiel's stay ended, his wounds now healed and a new mission in mind, gone was the prestige and comfort of the Holy City, the glittering towers and walls a mere blink fading into the backdrop of heaven's grand skies, in trade he turned back to the tents and warrior's base of his own troops, greeted warmly by his lieutenants Rachel and Daniel and hailed as a great leader by the garrisons under his control.


	10. Gabriel

No One's POV

Insignificant to most, this small city, was nestled amidst a backdrop of forests and mountains, far beyond the thriving, bustling megalopolises that dominated the night skies. Average by all accounts, life in the city was your everyday American middle class suburbia.

No supernatural monsters lurked in the shadows, heaven had no interest and hell no ambition to take it, there was nothing worth taking, nothing to gain; no angels, nor demons, or creatures of the night hid, no big game plan, or end point, or any significance at all. This city simply took it's place amongst the hundreds and thousands of unimportant cities that heaven and hell looked over, a mere blip in the vast world of creation and celestial and godly domains.

But it was this small, insignificant city that our chapter finds itself in.

Back in heaven, Commander Sariel had found herself restless. Preparations for war were coming along nicely, training continued as usual and her duties for the day completed.

Taking flight, Sariel soon found herself passing through the parallels of heaven and earth, heaven's winds rushing under her wings a she continued her flight down to corporal earth.

Once on earth Sariel hid herself well, passing unseen to human and angel eye.

It was a beautiful day, Sariel reflected, the birds chirped, children played outside, their laughter rising towards the heavens, the sun was shining against the light blue sky and rarely a cloud in sight. Everything here was so simple, so easy and mundane in this small, insignificant city. The balance and beauty of life all wrapped in one. This was her Father's creation.

But though all this was true, it was not these reasons that held Sariel's attention.

Peering into a small window of an apartment, Sariel smiled in sad fondness watching as the inhabitant moved around the apartment with ease, first dropping their keys on the entryway table passing by, the person then headed quickly for the kitchen, dropping the bags on the counter, various vegetables and baking items peaking through the plastic along with a bag of lollipops already broken open, before then turning to rummage through the cupboards, pulling out various pots and pans and dishes for cooking.

"_Gabriel._"

It was a single utterance, barely a whisper, barely a breath. But it spoke of so much more. It was the memories of the past, a gentle kiss in passing, a brush of wings or a secret smile, a bond written in the celestial stars, two graces meant to be one, the love that they shared, the pain and regret that lie between them and the distance and heartache they had endured.

Meanwhile, inside this small apartment, Gabriel busied himself with small tasks, humming to himself as he flitted to and fro, chopping vegetables, grabbing spices and cleaning up after his morning's cooking fiasco while waiting for water to boil and the oven to preheat. Anything to distract himself from his inner thoughts and silence that constantly surrounded him.

Since his stand against Archangel Lucifer at Elysian Fields Hotel Gabriel found himself more alone and isolated than ever before; left with wounded pride and a heavy heart.

Heaven and hell had turned their backs; a brother who he once idolized, filled with thousands of years of bitterness, jealousy and anger had cast him aside, struck him down, and another brother, a mindless soldier, who cared nothing of his siblings, consumed with his blind devotion to an absent Father.

And now, even the pagan gods had cast him out.

No longer hiding himself behind his Trickerster ways, Gabriel instead lived a simple, mundane life, passing unnoticed amongst humans, a mere one in the millions that inhabited his Father's world.

Sighing, Gabriel paused, staring out the small window in his kitchen his mind drifted to fonder memories of the past.

Memories of a time filled with warmth and the love of his Father. Memories of a time where his brothers were brothers and Castiel, Anna and Balthazar had looked up to him, idolized him even. Memories of gleaming towers that marked the Holy City, the grandeur shining like a beacon for all to see, the home of his Father.

Memories of six winged Seraphim, fierce warriors, protectors of heaven and angels and heaven's highest ranking angel in all the celestial bodies. With their great power and might flashing across the skies of heaven's realm in blasts of lightening, sonic booms and unbridled grace they were a constant presence, a constant aura of warmth that their powerful grace cast as they walked heaven's realm and flew in it's depths. It was time where heaven's glory could not have shone brighter nor life be any better.

But then Gabriel's memories turned. Memories of finding his mate and then losing her. Watching as legions of her fellow brethren, the six winged Seraphim, disappeared from heaven's realm. Never to be seen again. It was then rumors flew, fear creeping through the heart of heaven's angels. And then she too was called to the Holy City. The gates closed, locked forever, the city gone, hidden and never to be seen again.

No longer did the Seraphim fly in heaven's skies, their wings casting shadows across heaven's plains, no longer did their joy and laughter sound through heaven's expanse. It was the end of an era.

Forcing the memories back, Gabriel quickly rouses himself, focusing all his energy towards finishing his tasks, leaving soup to cook and cookies to bake before then heading for the living room, mindlessly flicking on the tv in hopes to further distract himself from the memories that threatened to break free.

But they could not be silenced. Closing his eyes in resignation, memories broke through like water rushing from a dam.

For a brief moment he could almost swear he felt the familiar soothing warmth of her grace, feel the fierceness and power radiate from it as it called to his own. How he yearned to feel that again.

And suddenly, like a change in wind currents or a sudden summer's storm hitting, time shifted and froze.

"_Hello Gabriel_."

**_Hey everyone!_**

_**Thoughts on the chapter anyone?**_

_**Also, if this chapter doesn't make sense to you guys right now that's okay. This is just the first glimpse and insight into Sariel's past and her and Gabriel's relationship that you guys get.**_

_**And I swear this chapter was supposed to come out so much sooner than this, but I got swamped with school and had to stop working on it. Ugh... The college life right? Haha**_

_**Much love,**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_

_**P.S Thank you to all who have reviewed! You guys are so amazing and I really appreciate all the encouraging words!**_


	11. Reunion

No One's POV

"_Hello Gabriel_."

Standing and facing Sariel, Gabriel gaped like a fish out of water, shock and disbelief evident in his expression.

"S- _Sariel_?" Gabriel finally manages to choke out, shaking himself out of the speechless stupor he had found himself in moments before.

"No- No- No I- It can't be- Nope. This- this is impossible. This is my imagination, my mind playing tricks on me. Maybe I really _have _gone insane. Wouldn't that just be _hilarious_? After all these years the _mighty _Archangel Gabriel has finally lost it. Won't Father be proud?" Gabriel begins ranting sarcastically.

"Gabriel-" Sariel begins.

"Oh _no_. You don't get to talk. Whatever you are. Whoever you are. Because this isn't real. You are _not _Sariel." Gabriel denies, waving his hands in front of him, staring at the "clearly not- Sariel" person in his living room.

"And since you aren't her,_ who are you_?" Gabriel asks, his voice taking on a threatening tone as his angel blade appears in his hand.

"_Gabriel_. It's me." Sariel begins softly, her voice soothing and gentle, like the whisper of the wind or the soft melodic chime of bells.

"No- It can't be. Sariel is _gone_. So stop _lying _to me." Gabriel growls, irrationally angry as he points the blade at the Sariel's chest.

"It's me Gabriel. I promise you- it's really me." Sariel continues, slowly inching closer to Gabriel as one would a wounded animal.

"No- _No_. It's- You're not. Wh- Just no." Gabriel denies, shaking his head viciously in denial, the blade in his hand now visibly trembling, evidence of his inner turmoil and stress.

Gabriel refused to hope that this was more than just his imagination playing tricks or a cruel twist of fate.

"Yes Gabriel. _Yes_. It's me." Sariel replies patiently, reaching towards his wrist as if to block the angel blade.

"No! _Don't _touch me!" Gabriel howls, practically in hysterics, jumping back as if her touch would electrify him. He would easily demolish several blocks of the town if he continued, his wings already quite efficient at clearing his living room.

"_Gabriel!_ For the love of our Father!" Sariel finally groans, forgetting all about her previous reservations, doubts and uncertainty in revealing herself to Gabriel, exasperated by his immaturity and mule like stubbornness. He never did make things easy for her.

"Good grief! Stop struggling Gabriel! _Control _yourself! What are you a _fledgling_? You are going to level the building! And for Father's sake stop waving your angel blade around!" Sariel reprimands, moving quickly towards Gabriel and locking her arms around his waist, attempting to manhandle him into a more subdued position.

"Gabriel. _Stop_." Sariel growls again, her grace thundering with authority around them.

Wings pausing mid flap and angel blade dropping to the floor, Gabriel freezes.

"Sariel?" Gabriel asks, hope filling his tone.

"Yes Gabriel. It's me." Sariel says affectionately.

"_Sariel_." Gabriel breathes, reaching out a hand, pausing mere inches away from her face, as if he was afraid of touching her for fear she would disappear before his eyes.

The initial hilarity and absurdity of the situation now diffused, Sariel steps back, allowing Gabriel to righten himself, her actions once again portraying uncertainty and an uncharacteristic timidness and shyness as the silence once again descends between them.

A million thoughts, a million questions, a million doubts.

Would Gabriel forgive her? _Could _he forgive her? After everything she had done. The distance, the years, the pain and heartache between them was crippling. Did he even still love her? Did he still want her? What if he didn't? And what if he did? Could they pick up where they left off? Would the bond they shared still be just as strong? Would anything ever be the same again? Could it be?

Was this selfish of her to try and drag him back into the middle of her life during a civil war? Was this going to be their undoing? Would Gabriel be in greater danger now that she had made herself known? Should she have waited until heaven was restored and things were safer and more stable?

Sobering, Gabriel traces over the familiar features of his love, committing them once again to memory for fear that she'd disappear like a daydream.

She was _beautiful_. Stunning. _Breathtaking_. From every feature of her face, to the glow of her ethereal grace as it wrapped around her and radiated outwards, to the light and life she fused into every particle of the atmosphere in her presence and the elegance of her mighty wings. Sariel's beauty was endless, as timeless and eternal as the celestial stars themselves.

"I have missed you Sariel. I- I thought I was never going to see you again. I- I thought you- you were _gone_." Gabriel finally speaks, his voice low and cracking with a sudden raw exposure of emotion.

"I- I know. I have missed you too. And- I- I'm sorry. I'm _so sorry_ Gabriel. For- _for everything_\- everything that I have done and haven't. You- you didn't deserve that. I- I know that- that there's nothing- nothing I can say or do- But I-" Sariel begins.

"No. _Don't._ Don't you **dare **_apologize_ or _blame_ yourself Sariel! There is _nothing _to apologize for and I won't accept it. It **wasn't** your fault!**_Father did this!_** It was _always_ **his** fault!" Gabriel interrupts fiercely, eyes blazing with emotion and grace crackling in the air around them as he pulls her face up to meet his.

"You know I never blamed you Sariel. Not then and not now. I have_ always_ understood. And I have _never once_ stopped loving you. So _please_, don't do that to yourself my sweet." Gabriel says more softly, eyes gentling as he leans their foreheads together, cupping her face between his hands.

"Thank you Gabriel." Sariel whispers, leaning into his familiar touch and closing her eyes in contentment.

Humming in response, Gabriel quickly captures her lips with his, breathing in her intoxicating heavenly scent and relishing in the feeling of the familiar warmth and all powerful aura of her grace.

Hearing her sudden laughter, Sariel breaks the kiss, leaning their foreheads back together.

"What's so funny love?" Gabriel questions, a uncontrollable smile forming on his face as he runs a light hand across her cheek.

"Nothing. I'm just- _happy_. That's all. After all these years." She sighs, a light smile playing at her lips.

"Mmm yes. That is good." Gabriel smiles, pressing a kiss to her forehead and nose.

Sighing contently, Gabriel rests his chin on the top of Sariel's head, tucking her face into his chest and wrapping his arms around her waist, wings sweeping around each other in a familiar embrace.

"_Commander Sariel?_" Castiel's voice questions in Sariel's mind, pulling Sariel out of her unfocused thoughts.

"_Yes Castiel?_" Sariel replies, shifting her head slightly upwards.

"_I have located and obtained the weapons that were stolen from heaven's vaults_." Castiel informs, self satisfaction and pride showing through his tone.

"_This is pleasing news Castiel. I shall meet you in a moment_." Sariel replies, cutting off their link before Castiel could respond.

"I must leave Gabriel." Sariel sighs, her wings flicking back in preparation for flight.

"No." Gabriel growls, his wings tightening around her.

"Yes. I know you have been running around earth recklessly for thousands of years Gabriel, but I am fighting in a civil war. Developments have been made known and I must deal with them."

"Ouch Sariel. Tell me how you really feel why don't you?" Gabriel snarks, a hurt look coming into his expression.

"You're right. I am sorry Gabriel. That was uncalled for." Sariel sighs, gently touching Gabriel's face. "But I really do need to leave. Castiel had located and obtained important items. I must retrieve them before your brother gets his hands on them."

"Isn't that what your lieutenants are for?" Gabriel questions.

"Not this time. I shall return… If that is what you wish." Sariel promises.

"Then I'll be waiting sweetcheeks." Gabriel says, flashing her a cheeky smile.

Shaking her head at Gabriel's typical playful antics, she smiles one last time before disappearing.

_**Okay, so I guess I lied guys. I didn't lose inspiration on this story!**_

_**But hey, that's good news for everyone! Looks like you guys are lucky! I'll be updating The Last Dragomir and The Hierarchy of Angels now! (:**_

_**Also, I would love to hear your input on this chapter. I mean I have be honest, Gabriel was sooo extremely hard to write! I'm hoping I didn't get too out of character (OOC) for everyone. He's actually a very complex character when you go to characterize him. Because yes, he is "the Trickster" Archangel, but you also know he does truly care and feel deeply. This is evident in the episode "Changing Channels" 5x08 when he is asking Castiel how the search for Father is going, his expression in the last frame literally says it all.**_

**_Oh, and you guys might also think Sariel is a bit out of character (OOC) in this chapter but she's not. You guys are just finally seeing all of Sariel's personality and character. A lot was lost because Gabriel wasn't there and because of all she's been through or been forced to endure. Remember, you guys are still unpacking Sariel's past and full character. *hint, hint*_**

_**Anyways, please give me your thoughts. I would really appreciate the input! Though I doubt I'll change this particular chapter, since I really need it to connect with others, I can always try better in future chapters with character personality and what not. In fact I can 100% tell you I have a few chapters with Gabriel, Castiel and the Winchester brothers. It's going to be fabulous. I mean honestly, Gabriel is so sassy sometimes it's wonderful. Haha**_

_**Once again, thank you to all who had reviewed, fav/followed and supported me! You guys are the best!**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	12. Heaven's Weapons & Revelations

Castiel's POV

Arriving on scene, cloaked by my grace, I watch as Raphael doubles Dean and Sam over in pain.

"The key." Raphael says gravely, picking it up off the ground.

"And that will open you a locker at the Albany bus station." Balthazar replies, a calm smugness emanating from him as he appears causally.

"Really?"

"You see, I needed a modest decoy to make it more convincing." Balthazar begins explaining.

"Give me the weapons." Raphael demands.

"Sorry darling. They're gone." Balthazar smirks, feigning innocence.

"What!?" Raphael growls, taking a threatening step closer.

"I said too bloody late. You see, they were so well hidden, that I needed time to find them. So, I volunteered these two _marmosets _for a game of _fetch _with Virgil. You two were such an adequate stick. Thank you. Thank you boys." Balthazar snarks, turning to the confused Dean and Sam.

"You've made your last mistake." Raphael warns, stepping closer still.

"Oh I've got a few more up my sleeve, honey." Balthazar smirks.

"Step away from him Raphael. I have the weapons now. Their power is with me." I intervene, finally revealing myself, my wings appearing in a flash of lightning on the building behind me.

"Castiel." Raphael snarls, turning to face me.

Starring Raphael in the face, I dare not move or breathe. Raphael could not know I was bluffing. I had the weapons location but not their power in my hands. Sariel promised that she would come.

"_RAPHAEL!_" Sariel's voice booms, her angelic voice carrying over the crash and thunder of lightning and wind that rises around us.

Watching as Balthazar's wings sweep over Dean and Sam, in a split second they are on the ground, Balthazar covering them completely, blocking out the sudden light and noise of Sariel's appearance.

Even Balthazar closed his eyes, covering his head, unaccustomed to being around such magnified grace and power.

"Keep your eyes closed!" I yell out, barely covering my eyes and ducking in time for Sariel's wings and power to sweep over me.

The wind howled around us creating small tornadoes that ripped through the landscape, lightning crashing in spikes of power, sparking the ground on fire and the brush and trees swirled, the buildings crumbling and groaning as her power tore them apart brick by brick. I had never witnessed so much power before.

The entire earth around us was at her command. Ground splitting and rain falling like bullets, but under the shadow of her protective wings the ground beneath our feet stayed silent.

"Enough of this Raphael!" Sariel commands, her power illuminating the ground before her, making her look more fierce than I had ever seen before, the shadow of her wings falling across all of us who lie behind her.

"Commander Sariel." Raphael acknowledges.

"_Leave_ Raphael. There is nothing here for you. They are under my protection now." Sariel replies stonily, her wings arching higher, more threateningly.

"You cannot hide behind the High Commander forever Castiel!" Raphael growls, casting me a menacing look.

"_Do not test me Raphael! My mercy has its limits._" Sariel warns, her thumb and middle finger coming together in a snap as the earth roars at her command, power swelling in the atmosphere around us and crackling dangerously. I could not fathom how Raphael could stand under the brute of her power. A minor angel such as myself was completely debilitated under the power she already showed.

"Commander Sariel." Raphael acknowledges again, his head ducking down once in a small show of respect before he disappears.

Feeling the roar of the earth around us subside, Sariel retracts her power, turning to face us.

"Balthazar, Castiel." Sariel says, making us both look up.

"Commander Sariel." I reply, immediately straightening myself from the ground before dipping into a low bow.

"The weapons Castiel. Where are they?" Sariel questions, stepping closer.

"Still safely hidden. I thought it best to not bring them here in case Raphael showed." I explain, my grace reacting wildly at her close proximity.

"Very well. I shall send one of my Majors and Captains with you to retrieve them." Sariel nods, her gaze shifting towards Dean, Sam and Balthazar.

"Balthazar." Sariel suddenly speaks, turning her attention.

"High Commander Sariel." Balthazar responds, his expression paling as he shifts awkwardly under her piercing gaze, eyes cast down in respect and subservience.

"Balthazar, your choices and actions could have had severe penalties. You say you have followed Castiel's example, yet you have missed the main lesson. Castiel has learned and grown from his mistakes and successes and understands the gravity of each, whether it be good or bad. Free will is not merely a gift from the Father but a responsibility as well. Do not abuse it as humans so often do. You are an angel, a celestial being of great power and talent. I shall hope you don't disappoint and trust that you have learned from your mistakes?" Sariel lectures, giving me an approving look.

"Yes High Commander." Balthazar mumbles, nodding in response, his face looking more than relieved.

"Very good." Sariel replies, seemingly satisfied.

"I must leave now. You may expect one of my Majors and Captains." Sariel nods, turning to look at me, her wings, unseen to Dean or Sam, unfolding as she prepares for flight.

"Yes Commander Sariel. Thank you." I reply, nodding to her.

"Until next time then Castiel. Balthazar, Dean and Sam Winchester." She bids farewell, disappearing in a flap of wings.

"And Castiel." Sariel's voice lingers in the air. "I am pleased. Well done."

Puffing at her praise, my wings fluff up, expanding outward.

"Well Cas, it seems you have been quite busy and successful in your quests. Commander Sariel is quite a force to be reckoned with." Balthazar comments, walking towards me.

"Yes Commander Sariel's power is impressive." I agree.

"Ah but that's not all I meant. I do wish you luck. I think you're going to need it brother." Balthazar comments, clapping a hand on my shoulder.

"I do not understand Balthazar." I question, tilting my head to the side in confusion.

"She is your mate is she not?" Balthazar questions, his expression turning confused as well.

"Mate. Commander Sariel is- **my mate**. _Yes_. She is." I say, understanding and pieces of the puzzle finally falling into place, my grace humming contently at the thought.

"Oh please tell me you haven't just figured that out." Balthazar complains, looking amused.

"Of course not." I huff, wings fluffing again in pride at the thought of Sariel being my mate.

"Yes, of course not Cas." Balthazar laughs, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well boys, I ought to be to going so farewell for now." Balthazar says, flourishing his hands dramatically as he bids goodbye to Dean and Sam.

"And Castiel, see you in heaven?" Balthazar asks, offering a hand.

"You plan to return?" I ask, surprised at his sudden change of heart.

"If you'll have me." Balthazar offers.

"Of course. We fought side by side for many years. It would be an honor to do so again." I respond clasping forearms in a brother in arms greeting.

"Very well, see you in heaven then Cassie." Balthazar winks, before disappearing.

Turning to Dean and Sam who are still relatively speechless, I quickly teleport them back to Bobby's.

"Cas, what the hell? Wait, wait, you were in on this? Using us as a diversion?" Sam questions.

"It was Balthazar's plan. I would have done the same thing." I respond simply, turning to them.

"That's not comforting Cas." Dean sighs.

"When will I be able to make you understand? If I lose against Raphael, we all lose. Everything." I snap.

"Yeah Cas. We _know _the stakes. That's about all you've told us! Now suddenly you're off running around with this Commander Sariel chick? And what the hell did Balthazar mean about mates? What's going on!? What have you gotten yourself into?" Dean fumes.

"I am sorry about all this. But you wouldn't understand." I reply, sighing.

"Look Cas, we're supposed to be your friends here. We can't help you if you don't tell us or at least try to explain to us what's going on." Dean says more softly.

"There are many things going on Dean. I am sorry. I'll explain when I can." I reply one last time before disappearing.


	13. Gabriel's Return

No One's POV

Returning to Gabriel's apartment, Sariel gracefully appears in the living room, watching in fond silence as Gabriel flits around the kitchen gathering spices and herbs for the soup while humming quietly to himself.

"Gabriel." Sariel calls gently, amused by his absorbed focus on his task at hand.

"Sariel." Gabriel breaths out surprised, nearly dropping an entire bottle of spices into the soup in his haste to turn around all the while brandishing a ladle.

"Very threatening Gabriel. Now just what do you think you're going to do with that? Serve me to death?" Sariel asks with mirth, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Very funny love." Gabriel pouts, rolling his eyes at her teasing.

"You know I try." Sariel teases again, walking further into the kitchen.

"Did you get what you needed from little Cassie?" Gabriel asks, quickly meeting Sariel half way and pulling her into his embrace.

"Yes I did. Only a minor run in with Raphael." Sariel replies, resting her head against his shoulder and placing a gentle kiss on his neck.

"Hmmm." Gabriel hums, closing his eyes in contentment as Sariel continues to place kisses up to his jaw.

"Nothing to worry about I promise." Sariel soothes, lightly running her hand across his back.

"Dinner's ready. I made minestrone soup." Gabriel comments, struck by the sudden ease and familiarity of the situation. How many times had he wrapped Sariel in his embrace after a particularly long fight between his brothers? Countless times had Sariel had to diffuse the tension and smooth over feelings between his three archangel brothers, finding quiet and calm with moments with him later.

"You do know we don't have to eat in this dimension right? It serves no nutritional purpose." Sariel points out matter of factly.

"Humor me sweet cheeks." Gabriel says, flashing Sariel a cheeky smile.

"Very well Gabriel." Sariel acquiesces, pulling away slightly in order to look up at him.

"Good. Now go sit your _sexy _butt in that chair. I'll be right over with dinner. _And _I baked cookies. Unless you're up for some _other _type of dessert." Gabriel says suggestively, giving Sariel a wink and pushing her towards the two table placings.

"I see some things never change." Sariel snorts, rolling her eyes at Gabriel's never ending playfulness and ridiculously overactive hormones.

"But that's why you love me." Gabriel quips, smiling cheekily as he balances the pot and tray of cookies in his hands.

"I've missed you Gabe." Sariel admits again, her expression turning soft and affectionate. He truly was the same old Gabriel. The selfless, tender hearted, easy to smile, quick to joke, people pleaser she fell in love with.

"I've missed you too my love." Gabriel replies, quickly sitting down and linking their hands together.

"**My soul**." Sariel says, slipping into their old form of 'I love you'.

"_My grace_." Gabriel replies immediately.

Finishing dinner, Sariel lounges with Gabriel on the couch, Gabriel mindlessly flipping through tv channels while Sariel gazes out the window observing the sunset.

"I must return to the Holy City Gabriel." Sariel says, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"Now?" Gabriel asks, barely containing his disappointment and anxiousness. When would he get to see her again?

"No, but soon. Elijah will want to brief me on the status of the items we obtained and I need to oversee a few things."

"So that's it?_ A few hours? _That's all I get? Sariel I just got you back. If you _think _for a second I'm _letting _you just leave again, **think again**." Gabriel snarks in a bitter sarcastic tone.

"Gabriel, I have duties, you know this." Sariel replies evenly, shifting in Gabriel's arms as she feels his wings wrap around her tighter.

"_Screw_ duty!" Gabriel says hotly, already fuming with anger.

"You know that I can't Gabriel." Sariel replies, sighing lightly. She knew that was going to be his reaction. He never was one for following rules or falling into line. He was like Archangel Lucifer in a sense, free thinking, independent, outspoken and often rash in his actions, acting without or with little thought for consequence or duty.

"Then let me come with you Sariel. I cannot _lose _you again._ I just can't._" Gabriel whispers pleadingly, leaning his forehead against her temple.

"Gabriel-" Sariel starts, unsure it was a good idea.

"No- I want to Sariel. _Please_. Let me come with you. I'm not leaving anything behind. There's nothing holding me here, to this place or to earth. Nothing matters if you're not with me. Nothing has _ever _mattered as long as you're not with me. _Where you are is my home_." Gabriel argues fiercely passionate and sure.

"If that is your wish Gabriel." Sariel sighs, closing her eyes in contentment as Gabriel places a kiss to her forehead.

"It is." Gabriel affirms, running a light hand along her arm, his wings wrapping even tighter around her body and brushing against her own three pairs of wings.

"Let's stay here though, just one night. For memories sake. _Surely _your lieutenants can wait for a few hours up there? Or shall we assume heaven will spontaneously combust in your absence?" Gabriel asks, shifting his tone into the once again easy, teasing.

Laughing lightly, Sariel only nods in agreement before shifting slightly and resting her head against Gabriel's chest.

And so, Sariel and Gabriel stayed, wrapped in each other's winged embrace, a peaceful silence, watching as the day gave way to night, bringing forth the moon and the stars against the great backdrop of the midnight skies.

And as the stars blinked out of existence and the moon began fading against the lightened skies, Sariel and Gabriel rose, returning to the Holy City as dawn herald in the new day.

_Archangel Gabriel had returned._


	14. Formalities & Confusion

Gabriel's POV

Entering the Holy City, I followed Sariel closely, looking with part awe and part contempt at the vast sprawling grandeur that held my love captive for millenniums of years.

"Ah Commander Sariel. You're back." A voice says, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes. Have Major Genesis and Captain Rehael returned?" Sariel asks, quickly shifting into her "commander" tone.

"They have Commander. The- items-" The angel says, picking his words carefully as he eyes me hesitantly.

"It's alright Elijah. You may talk freely. I trust that Gabriel will not disclose this to others." Sariel interjects.

"Very well Commander. The weapons Major Genesis and Captain Rehael recovered are all accounted for. I took the liberty of keeping them out of the vaults until your return. I thought you may like to inspect them once before turning them over the the Keeper for containment." Elijah responds.

"Thank you Elijah. I appreciate your forethought." Sariel says.

"Of course." Elijah responds, bowing slightly.

"Gabriel I must finish things up with Elijah. Go with my maidservant, she will show you to my personal quarters. Wait for me there, I shall come when I am finished." Sariel speaks, gesturing to said maidservant before turning to follow Elijah down the hall.

"Hello Commander Gabriel. My name is Kalilah, I am the High Commander's maidservant. Please come. Her liege requests that I show you to her personal quarters." A female servant begins speaking, herding me the other direction.

"Wh- what?" I manage to get out, looking a bit bewildered between Sariel's retreating figure and Sariel's maidservant and back again.

"This way my lord. The High Commander will return shortly." Kalilah assures, gesturing again for my compliance.

"Uh- okay?" I say, trailing after Kalilah's quick footsteps.

"Here we are, Commander Sariel's personal quarters. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. Is there anything further I can do for you? Perhaps bring some fresh fruit from the kitchen my lord?" Kalilah asks, turning to face me after opening the double doors.

"Ummm sure?" I say, more as a question than anything, struggling to understand everything that was being thrown at me.

"Very well." Kalilah says, quickly giving me a light bow before turning on her heel and disappearing out the doors.

Standing awkwardly in the middle of Sariel's room, Kalilah suddenly comes bustling in.

"Here is some fresh fruit from the kitchens. Hopefully it is up to your standards Commander. I have put a pitcher of water on the plate as well." Kalilah states, setting it down at the table.

"Thank you." I reply.

"Of course. Is there anything more I can do for you my lord?" She asks, stepping back respectively.

"Oh- uh. No. That's, I'm fine. You can do- do whatever you need to do." I stumble out, unaccustomed to someone waiting on me hand and foot.

"Thank you Commander Gabriel." Kalilah says, bowing quickly before leaving the room.

Picking at the fruit, I walk around Sariel's room taking in everything before settling myself by the window.

"Oh- my apologies. I was unaware her liege had company." A voice says, breaking me out of my musings.

"Err- hi. I'm-" I begin only to be cut off.

"The Archangel Commander Gabriel. Yes. My apologies for intruding. I was simply returning Alika, Amar and Aasim." The servant says, bowing before continuing into the room, three large tiger like felines prowling in his wake.

"Are those Sariel's?" I ask, eyes widening at the creatures.

"Yes." The servant nods again, unclipping the massive felines, allowing them make their way to a bed in the corner of the room.

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" I ask, turning to study the angel, clearly a lower level servant.

"My apologies for the lack of introduction Commander Gabriel. I am Kadeem, High Commander Sariel's manservant." He bows.

About to say something in reply, Sariel strides into the room.

"Everything okay?" I ask immediately.

"Yes. Everything is fine. Kadeem you can be excused. Thank you." Sariel says, dismissing Kadeem absentmindedly as she walks towards me.

"My liege. My lord." Kadeem bows before leaving.

"Okay, what's with this 'my lord' thing? And why does everyone keeps bowing to me!?" I complain, once Kadeem is out of earshot and throwing my hands up in the air exasperated. I think I was more uncomfortable with it rather than annoyed, everything was just so different and confusing.

"Oh Gabriel. I would have thought you would have enjoyed it. Stroking your already massive ego." Sariel teases, patting my chest lightly.

"I object to that statement!" I huff indignant.

"You know it's true." Sariel rolls her eyes, picking up a piece of fruit and munching on it while absentmindedly patting one of her cats.

"You're not answering my question." I pout childishly, knowing that Sariel was right.

"Gabriel. You're an Archangel, a commander of heaven's armies. Someone of great distinction and power. And your appearance in the Holy City has shifted the hierarchy slightly. It will take time for the servants to get used to you. Can you not expect them to be a bit formal and on edge? Besides, it is a form of respect, they are simply doing their job." Sariel replies dryly, as if it was obvious.

"Oh." I say, feeling stupid.

"Yes. Anyways, shall I assume you are to stay here with me, given that I see your sword among my own armor and weapons?" Sariel questions, a light smile pulling at the corner of her mouth.

"Yes. That is- if you want. Was I being too forward?" I ask, suddenly feeling embarrassed by my presumption.

"No- no. It's fine Gabriel. I wouldn't have it any other way." Sariel smiles, coming over to rest her head against my chest.

"Good. Because neither would I." I say, giving Sariel a soft smile, leaning our foreheads together.

_**Okay, okay. So this chapter is TOTAL fluff and a filler.**_

_**And I know, it's horrible isn't it? I apologize everyone. But I swear it does have a purpose. I need it to connect Gabriel's return to heaven/the Holy City to future chapters. Otherwise it would probably make no sense what so ever or seem like I was jumping around too much.**_

_**Anyways, promise things will get more exciting! There is one more chapter that will correlate with the activities of the Holy City (specifically a ceremony) and then we'll get to better stuff (perhaps some Winchester, Gabriel and Castiel interactions, hilarity and sarcasm guaranteed to ensure *hint hint*).**_

_**So hang in there everyone!**_

_**Much love,**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_

_**P.S This chapter also helps show Gabriel's place as an Archangel in heaven's overall angel hierarchy and with the Seraphim. I know it still seems a bit vague but it will become clearer in the next chapter or two.**_


	15. Swearing Fealty

No One's POV

Gabriel kneeled, head bowed before the thrones of the High Commander and her Lieutenants, dressed in ceremonial clothes, armor adorned, angel sword gleaming at his hip, and a blood red cape with the symbol of the Seraphim, a crest of a flaming golden dragon wings outstretched, draped across his shoulders, falling down his back and spilling onto the floor.

"Do you, Archangel Gabriel, swear absolute fealty to the High Commander Sariel? Never wavering from your duty and loyalty? Using all the grace and power you possess to serve the High Commander to the utmost of your abilities? For all eternity or until the end of your days?" Lieutenant Elijah's voice asks seriously, carrying across the great throne room and over the hushed crowd of Seraphim and servants.

"I, Archangel Gabriel, swear absolute fealty to the High Commander Sariel. Never wavering from my duty and loyalty, serving to the utmost of my abilities, with all the power and grace I possess. Through all eternity or the end of my days. " Gabriel responds, his voice full of pride, sure and definite, echoing loudly around the room.

"Then arise Commander Gabriel." Lieutenant Elijah says, placing a gold coronet crown on Gabriel's head.

Rising, Gabriel takes his place at Sariel's left, his cape swishing regally behind him as he turns to face the crowd.

"Long live Commander Gabriel!" Sariel announces, her voice ringing loudly with authority as she raises Gabriel's hand with her own.

_"Long live Commander Gabriel!_" The room echoes.

And so it was, Gabriel had once again taken his place beside his love and High Commander. Forever now and forever more.


	16. Big Brother Gabriel

No One's POV

Five days had passed in heaven, roughly three weeks by earth's standards, and Gabriel had settled easily into his position in the Holy City and as the High Commander's mate.

Since Gabriel's return, the war front had remained calm, Raphael's troops staying well collected and quiet, giving Castiel's troops time to regroup and re-energize while Sariel and her lieutenants discussed and debated strategies, sending scouts out to monitor for movement and intercepting messages.

Intercepting a message, one of Sariel's scouts had uncovered plans for an assassination attempt directed towards Castiel, and Sariel had quickly tasked Gabriel with the job of ensuring Raphael didn't succeed.

So, as it was, Gabriel found himself flying through the heavenly plains, crossing into the parallels of earth to save Castiel from his impending doom.

"Well hello _boys_. Fancy seeing you three here. Dean-o, you're looking as grumpy as usual, and Samsquatch, my favorite Winchester, have you grown more? You look like you have. Must be eating your greens. And Cassie, little brother, well I guess Commander now, you're looking well. Leadership and free will has suited you." Gabriel rambles cheerfully as he appears, landing gracefully amidst an aisle way in the convenience store where Sam, Dean and Castiel were held up and clapping Castiel on the shoulder heartily.

"Gabriel? You're _alive_?" Castiel blurts out, shock and confusion covering his expression as he turns to face Gabriel.

"Yes. It would seem so." Gabriel replies, gesturing widely.

"How?" Castiel gapes.

"_Please_, you can't _out trick _**the Trickster**. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve that even ol' Luci doesn't know about. You know, you tend to pick up things running around pagan gods for a millennium or more." Gabriel replies, waving his hand around flippantly.

"So what have you been doing since then?" Sam questions, coming to his senses quicker than Dean.

"Oh you know, laying low. Been here and there. I dropped, I hid, I finally watched Downton Abbey." Gabriel shrugs noncommittally.

"Okay, so what brings you back? Last time I checked you wanted nothing to do with heaven." Dean butts in, glaring at the Archangel.

"Always straight to the point huh Dean-o? Can't an angel have a change of heart? But to answer your question, I'm here to save all _three _of your _asses _okay?" Gabriel deadpans.

"Haha Save us? Are you serious? Since when do you care about us? Last time you tried to 'save' us Sam and I got stuck in tv land and I pulled Holy Oil out of Sam's ass!" Dean scoffs bitterly sarcastic, crossing his arms in front of him and glaring harder.

"Still not over that aye? Come on, no one _really _got hurt. Lighten up Dean-o." Gabriel chides, rolling his eyes. "But to tell you the truth, I could care less about you two _bamboozles_. I'm here for Castiel. You see big brother Raphy has a kill order on him. And he's sending his finest to try and take you out. In fact, I think I hear the first few arrive now. Now I know you're all high and mighty now Cas, but I doubt even you can take out 30 angels. Besides, in here you're a fish in a fishbowl. Easy kill."

"Raphael has ordered my assassination?" Castiel questions, his eyes all but bulging out of his head, his expression instantly worried and anxious as his wings rustling nervously behind him.

"Unfortunately little brother. But not to worry, big brother Gabe is here to save the day." Gabriel says, puffing his chest out in a dramatic show.

"So you're telling me you suddenly want to play 'heroic big brother'? I'm not buying it." Dean snorts, looking skeptical.

"I'm wounded Dean. Is that how you really see me? _Really_. I'm hurt you think so little of me." Gabriel gasps dramatically, holding his hand over his heart.

"Come on, you must give me _some _credit. Cassie here has always been my favorite. And I used to be Cassie's favorite big brother too. As a fledgling he used to follow me _everywhere_. Practically glued himself to my leg." Gabriel reveals, reaching over to ruffle Castiel's hair.

"_Gabriel!_" Castiel huffs, batting his brother's hand away.

"Oh come on Cassie. It's okay to admit it. You were such an adorable little fledgling. With you're cute little black feathers fluffing out and that adorable baby pudge." Gabriel taunts, pinching Castiel's cheek, much to Castiel's horror and displeasure.

"_Gabriel!_" Castiel whines, dodging his brother's attempt at affection.

"Okay, okay. Let's just focus here. Based on your information there are 30 of Raphael's minions arriving any moment and you're here to stop them. So let's say this is true." Dean interjects.

"Trust really isn't your strong point is it Dean-o? But I'm telling the truth boys. See for yourself, there's one, two, three, four, five, ten, I'm still counting… Shall I continue?" Gabriel sighs dramatically, pointing and turning Castiel's face towards the windowed paned doors of the shop.

"Humph." Dean huffs.

"Yeah. Still don't believe me?" Gabriel sasses, grinning smugly.

"Fine, so you were right about that. But you've been gone for _two years_ and suddenly just pop up out of nowhere? Don't you think that's not a little bit suspicious?" Dean interrogates.

"Like I said, trust really isn't your strong point is it? But fine. _Okay_. You caught me. I lied. I never watched Downton Abbey. I was just trying to fit in. And as much as I love my little bro, I'm here on orders. Orders from up top. From the big kahuna. Happy now?" Gabriel snarks.

"Orders? By who? Raphael?" Dean interrogates, suddenly looking suspicious.

"Ol' Raphy? You're kidding me right? That's funny. But no, like I'd _ever _take orders from _him_. Raphy is a _boy _**playing **_king_. **_Please_**, as if he actually controls _anything _upstairs. No dumbos, I'm talking about the big bosslady. I think you've met her actually." Gabriel says offhandedly, flourishing his hand dramatically.

"Commander Sariel sent you." Sam says, though coming off more as a question.

"And the million dollar question has been answered! Ding, ding, ding! Right you are Sambo." Gabriel says dramatically, waving his hand around as if ringing an imaginary bell.

"So Commander Sariel sent you. Why?" Dean questions, still looking skeptical.

"Honestly, are you really that thick Dean-o? Why do _you _think? **Hello**, they're _allies_." Gabriel sasses, looking at Dean like he's an idiot.

"You know Cassie, I'm _really _beginning to _question _your choice of friends." Gabriel whispers not so quietly to Castiel.

"That's not what I meant." Dean huffs, his glare increasing tenfold.

"Are you trying to be threatening here? Like what is _this- _this _face_? Is that supposed to _scare _me?" Gabriel questions, seemingly amused as he gestures with a flourish to Dean's stance and expression.

"I think what my brother is _trying _to say is, you're not one to follow orders, so why are you suddenly following them now? What changed?" Sam steps in, trying to diffuse Dean's anger.

"Does it matter? I'm here to save your three asses. A little gratefulness would be appreciated." Gabriel grumps, crossing his arms over his chest like a petulant child.

"It matters to us." Dean growls, gesturing to Sam and himself.

"I'm an Archangel boys. I follow orders from Commander Sariel because it's my duty, and I am loyal to her." Gabriel reveals, his revelation less than helpful.

"And since when do you care about duty or loyalty? You've spent the last _how _many years running around earth in your own 'witness protection program'!? Too _afraid _to face your older brothers or _help _you younger siblings when they _needed _you? I doubt you know _squat _about duty or loyalty." Dean scoffs, taking a hack at Gabriel.

"Do not pretend you know me Dean Winchester. My actions are my own and I _have _my reasons. D_o not __**test **__me_. I know more about duty and loyalty than both of you mud- monkeys _combined_." Gabriel snarls, bristling defensively as his face darkens with anger.

"Gabriel." Castiel says worriedly.

"A little _appreciation _would be nice you know. You pick some real _choice _friends Cassie." Gabriel growls out annoyed, giving Dean a menacing look.

"Dean, that's enough. We have bigger things to worry about." Castiel reprimands, turning to look at the windows, shuffling uneasily as more angels appear outside the store.

"What is your plan Gabriel?" Castiel asks, directing focus on the problem at hand.

"Oh it's simple, the three _idiots _will stay here, safe and sound _inside _while I go out there and kick some angel ass." Gabriel explains.

"But-" Castiel begins to protest.

"_No_. You are _not _going out there. And neither are your two dingbat pets. Those angels are here for blood. _You three will just get in the way_. Don't worry about me okay? I'm not an idiot. I've got a few tricks." Gabriel smirks confidently.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Castiel frets, his wings rustling uneasily.

"Well boo hoo, too bad Cassie. You don't get a say in this. Now stay _put _you three. Don't make me tie you all up." Gabriel orders, pointing meaningfully at Sam, Dean and Castiel.

"And I'm out. See you in a few gents." Gabriel salutes dramatically before disappearing.

Appearing outside the convenience store, Gabriel readies himself, his new archangel blade shimmering and humming with power and glinting menacingly in the sunlight.

"Archangel Gabriel." One of Raphael's lackeys says, stepping forward from the mass.

"Why hello ladies and gents. Such a fine day don't you agree?" Gabriel asks casually, spinning his sword a few times, testing its weight.

"We have no quarrel with you. We have our orders. We are here for Castiel." The lackey replies, staring at Gabriel unflinchingly.

"Hmm well then _we _have a _slight _problem. You see, I'm here on orders too. Orders from a certain High Commander who would very much like little Cassie here, _alive_. I'm sorry, but I can't let you take him." Gabriel shakes his head, faking sadness.

"There are 30 of us Archangel Gabriel. Even with your power you risk much." The lackey warns.

"Hmmm yeah. I see your point. _Really_, I do. But you're forgetting one _little _piece…" Gabriel snarks, pausing for effect.

"I brought back up._ Sic 'em_ boys." Gabriel cheers, pointing at the group of angels as three ferocious growls sound beside him.

Chaos quickly ensures as Raphael's lackeys scatter, having never seen the ferocious felines before and were little match for their strength and prowess. Slicing and dicing eloquently, Gabriel laughs, it was almost too easy.

From inside, Dean and Sam watched confused, unable to see the tiger like beasts that Gabriel commanded, but watching as angel after angel fell, some seemingly from nothing, but torn to pieces, their innards displayed grotesquely, and others falling at Gabriel's hand.

Little time had passed since the fight began and suddenly all was quiet, Raphael's lackeys either dead or turning tail and running.

"Okay, you can come out stooges." Gabriel calls, gesturing for them.

"What- just- _happened_?" Sam questions, cautiously looking around at the carnage.

"These guys happened." Gabriel says proudly, patting the top of the three feline's heads.

"What- are- _those_? Did you bring_ hell hounds_? How the hell did you get those!?" Dean screams, on the verge of a panic attack.

"Hell hounds? _Please_. These three are so much better. Bigger too. Heaven born and bred. These are ferocious beasts are tigers, at least for all intents and purposes. I'm not _actually _sure what they call them _exactly_. Anyways, I borrowed them. Okay so maybe _borrowed _is a term I use loosely. More like took them without Sariel knowing, but with every intention of bringing them back. Really. I do." Gabriel defends.

"Hello Amar, Alika, Aasim." Castiel greets, leaning down to stroke the feline's heads. Hearing loud purring, Sam and Dean keep behind Castiel, eyeing the spaces warily as Castiel seemingly pets midair.

"Sariel will not be happy about this." Castiel warns, giving Gabriel a worried look.

"What she doesn't know won't kill her. Besides, they're fine! They needed some fresh air and exercise anyways. I'll have them back in tip top condition. Scouts honor." Gabriel brushes off Castiel's heed.

Suddenly lightning flashed across the blues skies and white clouds, a loud ringing and sounding of bells is heard, blasting from the heavens, nearly crippling Sam and Dean as they cover their ears.

But to Castiel and Gabriel the message was quite clear. Sariel was calling. It seems that she _had _noticed something _missing_.

"_Oops_. Okay, _maybe _she did notice. Perhaps that wasn't my _brightest _plan. Guess that's my que boys. See ya later Cassie! Later short stuff, Samsquatch." Gabriel says, looking sheepish before disappearing.

Picking themselves up from the ground, Sam and Dean look around, still thoroughly confused, but before they could protest or question, Castiel had already teleported them and the Impala back to the motel.

"_What the hell just happened Cas!?_" Dean says, throwing his hands up in the air exasperated.

"I am unsure. It seems that Gabriel is back and has taken his place at Commander Sariel's side. This is good news. Perhaps the war will be over soon. I apologize Dean and Sam, but Sariel called for me as well. I must leave." Castiel says, and before Dean could sputter out another protest of indignation Castiel was gone.

"_Friggin' angels_." Dean finally mutters, throwing his hands up in the air again.

_**Okay, okay. So I was like super excited to write this chapter and post it. Honestly, Gabriel's sass is life.**_

_**How did you guys think I did? Your comments and opinions would really mean a lot to me and help better my writing skills as well as craft future chapters!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Seriously it was such a blast!**_

_**Much love,**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_

_**P.S Also, a few of Gabriel's lines may sound familiar. And they are. Took them straight from the "Meta Fiction" script (9x18). But obviously added my own flare as well to make it fit with my story line.**_


	17. Advice

Castiel's POV

Standing on a dock, I look across the small peaceful lake, enjoying the small moments on earth where I can wonder at my Father's creation and ponder my own thoughts.

Though lately my mind had shifted, distracted by constant thoughts of a certain High Commander instead of battle strategies and the wellbeing of my troops. Yet, even knowing this I could not get myself to mind nor rationalize otherwise.

But as raptured and enthralled as I was with the thought of Sariel being my beloved, my nerves, self-doubt, bumbling clumsiness and anxiousness only seemed to double tenfold. I did not understand how Father had deemed _me _**deserving **of a mate with such _stature_. Who was_ I_, a mere _foot soldier_ in my Father's vast army, in comparison to her greatness, power and rank? What did I have to offer her?

"You rang Cassie?" Gabriel says, appearing beside me, pulling me out of my inner thoughts and turmoil.

"I need advice Gabriel." I admit.

"Alright, lay it on me. I've got some time. What's bothering you little brother?" Gabriel replies, opening his arms in a welcoming gesture.

"I- You- You've had a mate before, right? How- how did you get her to like you, you know, like that?" I blurt out, feeling stupid and insecure.

"Indeed, I have had a mate. Found someone have you Cassie? Don't tell me, it's a human, perhaps a certain green eyed hunter? Or is your mate a she, another angel perhaps?" Gabriel questions jovially, his eyes lighting up with amusement.

"She's an angel, a Seraphim actually." I confess, feeling even smaller under Gabriel's gaze, half expecting him to laugh at my plight or to tell me I'm pathetic, that a Seraphim would never want me, a low ranking, foot soldier.

"Ahhh, shooting a bit above your league are you Cassie? Good for you. I bet she's special." Gabriel comments, a warm playful smile appearing on his face as he claps me heartily on the shoulder.

"Yes, she is. Her grace is more beautiful and brilliant than all the celestial stars or heavenly hosts. She's powerful, yet graceful and elegant. And her wings Gabriel, they're magnificent. I've never seen anything like them."

"She sounds wonderful Cassie, and you're definitely smitten, but so far I'm _not _really seeing a _problem _here." Gabriel prompts.

"She- she doesn't know. I- I mean I haven't really- how do- I wish to show her my affection. I don't know what to do." I finally spit out, looking sorrowfully at the ground.

"I see. Okay, well it's really quite simple to fix. Get her a gift, woman love that type of thing. Make sure it's meaningful though, women like to know you've put some thought into it." Gabriel advises.

"A gift." I echo, my thoughts whirling as I try to come up with something, _anything _that would adequately show my affection and feelings for Sariel.

"Yes, start with something small. Her favorite flower maybe? Then work up to something bigger, jewelry or a new angel blade perhaps? Or maybe something a little more personal, like a poem or song or souvenir of her favorite place on earth, if she has one that is. Oh, hey there's a new litter of kits in the nursery, I'm sure she'd love another one of those. Go with her to pick them out, or just pick one for her and give it to her, tie a little red bow around its neck. Women love cutesy stuff like that." Gabriel suggests.

"Thank you Gabriel. Those are all very good ideas." I reply, looking gratefully at my older brother.

"Of course. Anytime Cassie. Now as much as I would love to help you find the _perfect _gift for your to- be mate, I've gotta skedaddle. Duties to attend to and such. So see ya around little brother." Gabriel says cheerfully, giving me a wink and ruffling my hair once before disappearing, leaving me once again to my own thoughts.

_**So just a bit of cute fluffy moments between Castiel &amp; Gabriel. I thought they deserved a moment like this.**_

_**Though ironically that won't last long. At least not once Gabriel realizes his little brother's girl is his Sariel.**_

_**Anyways, be prepared for a few fluffy, cute chapters to ensure and probably some very awkward attempts of Castiel to woo Sariel. Haha I'm laughing just thinking about my future chapters. ;)**_

_**Much love,**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_

_**P.S Just in case you haven't caught on, timeline wise, we are just before episode 6X19 "Mommy Dearest". In fact, I will be incorporating that specific episode into my story line, with a few adjustments of course, so it will align better with my story.**_

_**And in case you guys were wondering how my story lines up with the actually Supernatural timeline/universe... Here you go...**_

_**Previous chapters that mention or take from actually Supernatural episodes include; my chapter "Heaven's Weapons &amp; Revelations" as a scene from 6X15 "The French Mistake", mention of 6X3 "The Third Man" in my chapter "Battle &amp; Scout Reports", mention of 6X11 "Appointment in Samarra" in my chapter "Trapped &amp; Betrayed" and in honor of Gabriel's return in 9X18 "Meta Fiction" my chapter "Big Brother Gabriel" has a few Gabriel lines taken directly from the script.**_


	18. A Gesture of Flowers

Castiel's POV

Returning to the Holy City, I quickly detoured to the gardens in search for the perfect flower to present to Sariel.

I had decided to take Gabriel's advice and start out small. Besides, I was already mortified at the thought of attempting to show any outward affection to Sariel that I didn't want to embarrass myself further by attempting something bigger.

Finding the perfect bud, I hum happily to myself as I cut it, certain that Sariel would be pleased.

"Hello Castiel." Sariel beckons, gesturing me through the door of her room.

"He- Hello Sariel." I say, my grace already beginning to hum wildly in her presence and my nerves beginning to take hold.

"Is there something you need Castiel? Or is this simply a social call?" Sariel inquires, looking up from the parchment she was reviewing.

"I- uh, I just came to see how things were going. And I- I brought you something. I saw this in the gardens and thought you might like them." I stumble out, holding the handful of flowers out in front of me.

This was horrifying. I wanted to die.

"Oh- that's- that's very thoughtful Castiel. Thank you. They are very pretty. I do love them. I shall have Kadeem bring me a vase with water." Sariel assures after a moment of silence, gesturing to said manservant as she gives me a warm smile, taking them from my hand.

"Well, it was nothing really. I- I mean I just thought it'd be nice." I manage to stammer out, looking at the floor somewhat bashfully, feeling like my brain had just flat lined, my grace practically coming unglued and my wings unconsciously fluffing at her words of praise.

"It was very nice. Now come, walk with me. I'm just about to oversee the afternoon training." Sariel invites, coming around to the other side of her desk to touch my arm.

"Okay." I reply, beaming at her, definitely over eager to spend more time with my beloved but hoping my actions didn't show how hopelessly I was trying to not melt into a puddle at her feet.

Smiling softly, Sariel keeps her hand on my bicep, gently guiding me out the door beside her.

_**Okay, so I don't know about you, but I'm dying. I can seriously imagine Castiel doing this and being so hopelessly adorable, I just can't. Haha.**_

_**Anyways, I know it's a short chapter, but man guys, I'm on a roll this week! Guess that's what happens when I'm on break from college with nothing to do! Lucky for you guys! ;)**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	19. Odd Behavior

Sariel's POV

Staring out the window of my room, Gabriel suddenly comes bursting in.

"Hello Gabriel." I say, turning to glance at him.

"Hi darling." Gabriel huffs, seemingly out of breath.

"I trust everything went well with your task?" I ask.

"Yes. Gadreel is in one of the containment rooms just as asked. What is your plan now?" Gabriel questions, striding over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I need to talk to him. Make sure of his allegiance. Then I will decide." I say simply, leaning my head back against Gabriel's chest.

"Sounds reasonable." Gabriel agrees, leaning down to place a gentle kiss to my lips.

"Mmmhmm." I hum, stroking Gabriel's cheek.

"We should get you out of your armor." I finally mumble, pulling out of his arms and turning around to face him.

"Alright. I think a bath is in order too. Ugh, I stink. You know how difficult it was to get to those cells? Ikky. I think I had to hack through a mile of bushes at least!" Gabriel complains, allowing me to help him with his armor.

"I didn't peg you for a girl Gabriel." I tease, smirking from the corner of my mouth.

"I am very manly! Thank you very much!" He huffs, giving me a glare.

"Whatever you say." I smirk again.

Rolling his eyes, Gabriel tosses his armor on the floor, shaking out his arms and stretching his back.

"I'll get Kalilah to draw a bath." I say, heading to the doors of my room where I know she's waiting outside in the hall.

"Hey, what's this? You didn't have this yesterday, did you?" Gabriel asks, picking up a small rock on my desk as I walk back in.

"Castiel gave it to me." I state, taking it out of Gabriel's hands and placing back on my desk, next to a vase that held the clump of flowers Castiel had given me before that.

"He gave you a _rock_?" Gabriel snorts, looking highly amused.

"Don't laugh Gabe. He was being sweet. It's from Crater Lake, my favorite place Father created on earth. It was thoughtful." I defend, swatting Gabriel's chest lightly.

"Wait… What? _Why_?" Gabriel asks, an odd expression coming across his face as his wings flick tensely.

"Umm, I'm not actually sure why. He didn't say really. I think he was just being nice. I think it's flattering. Besides, I'm glad he seems to have gotten over his aversion to me. I think I intimidated him at first." I shrug, looking at Gabriel questioningly. Why was he suddenly acting so weird?

"Well we _can't _**all** be the High Commander of the _highest ranking_, **fiercest**, angels in heaven's hierarchy now _can _we? I wonder why, on earth, Castiel would possibly be _intimidated _by you sweet cheeks?" Gabriel sasses, rolling his eyes at me.

"I wouldn't complain if I were _you _**darling**. After all, you do share _my _bed every night. You can sleep in a guest room if you want." I snark back, snorting in laughter and sarcasm.

"You wouldn't!" Gabriel huffs, giving me a glare.

"Watch me." I taunt, smirking victoriously.

"You don't play fair." He mutters, throwing his hands up in the air.

Laughing again, I shake my head, sitting back down at my desk.

"I'm going to need that report later." I comment, shuffling a few documents on my desk.

"Yeah, I'll get to it. You know, I think I remembered something I needed to do. I guess I'll wait on my bath. See you later tonight sweet cheeks." Gabriel suddenly excuses himself, practically sprinting for the door.

"Yeah… Uh okay." I say, my voice trailing off as Gabriel leaves. That was weird I think, before shrugging to myself and focusing back on my papers, thinking nothing more of Gabriel's odd behavior. I guess I could get a little more work done before going to see Gadreel in the containment cells.


	20. Arguments & Confusion

No One's POV

Fuming with rage and jealousy, Gabriel found himself appearing in the middle of Castiel's camp, a blatant disregard and disobedience to Sariel's orders. Sariel had forbid him from appearing or going to Castiel's warrior camp, hoping to keep Gabriel's return to heaven as under wraps as possible. Not only would that potentially cause chaos for Castiel as the angels would immediately turn to Gabriel for guidance, undermining Castiel's authority, it could also cause a division, those who were loyal to Castiel and those who chose to follow Gabriel once more. Given the situation at hand, another division in the ranks would not be wise for the current civil war. There was also a strong possibility that Raphael would act rashly against his brother, if he caught wind of Gabriel's return provoking an unneeded battle and further bloodshed.

Sariel was going to chew his head off, Gabriel was sure. But he couldn't get himself to care. He was on a warpath and would not deterred, he was pissed, and that was probably an understatement.

Whispers immediately erupted around him as he strode through camp confidently, searching for Castiel.

"_Archangel Gabriel. That's Archangel Gabriel. He's returned. He's alive. Are we to follow him now? Does Commander Castiel know? Will he fight against his brother? Gabriel abandoned us. Why has he returned? Why should we expect anything of him? Archangel Gabriel is powerful. He has the right to lead us. It is his duty. We should not question his return. Castiel is a good commander. He leads us fairly and equally._"

"Gabriel!?" Castiel says, looking surprised by his sudden appearance.

Eyes narrowing in anger and contemplation, Gabriel marches towards Castiel.

"_Castiel_." Gabriel practically growls, glaring menacingly at the younger angel, before gripping Castiel's arm tightly and teleporting them to earth without a second thought.

"Gabriel? What's wrong? Has something happened? Is Commander Sariel injured?" Castiel asks worriedly, knowing that Gabriel had disobeyed a direct order by coming to camp, but wouldn't have done so if something wasn't seriously wrong.

"Sariel… You think Sariel is your **_mate_**." Gabriel says slowly, his fists clenching as anger and white hot jealously shot through him.

"I- How did you? Yes. She is. Sariel is my mate. Is- Is everything okay?" Castiel finally responds, feeling anxiety and worry fill his grace, nearly panicking at the thought of something wrong with his beloved, yet at the same time confused at the sudden turn of the conversation.

"**NO! **EVERYTHING IS _NOT _OKAY! IN FACT, EVERYTHING IS VERY _FAR _FROM _OKAY_! _SARIEL IS __**MY MATE **__BROTHER! _SHE IS **_NOT _**_YOURS!_ AND YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT!" Gabriel suddenly explodes, shoving Castiel harshly and getting into his face.

"I-I-" Castiel stutters out, not knowing how to respond.

"You are going to stop. Stop seeing her, stop giving her presents, stop all contact with her. You are going to _leave _her **alone **_brother_." Gabriel orders, glaring at Castiel with a menace and hatred Castiel didn't know Gabriel had.

"**_No!_**" Castiel hisses defiantly, his mind finally catching up with reality as his instincts flare defensively.

"I'm _warning _you nicely Castiel._ Leave. Sariel. Alone_." Gabriel threatens, his grace glowing dangerously.

"_No._ You _cannot _keep her from me. _Sariel is __**my mate**_." Castiel growls back, still not backing down.

"SHE IS **_NOT _**YOUR MATE! SHE IS **_MINE!_**" Gabriel howls, launching himself at his brother, his archangel sword zinging to life.

"YES **_SHE IS_**!" Castiel growls back, his blade humming to life as their blades clashing together harshly and their power thundering around them.

"No, she isn't _brother_. How could she be? I'm stronger than you, I'm faster and I'm more powerful. _You are nothing_. What do _you _have to give her that_ I_ can't?" Gabriel taunts menacingly, biting into Castiel's insecurities.

"_Don't_ say that!" Castiel hisses, lunging at Gabriel in fury.

"But you know its true _dear brother_. Or at least you've _thought _it. Now haven't you Castiel?" Gabriel sneers, quickly evading Castiel's attack.

"You know I thought it was cute you were going after a Seraphim, granted I assumed it was some low level scout, or maybe even a captain. But Sariel? _The High Commander? _You're out of your league. What are _you _**compared **to _me_? I'm an _Archangel _Castiel, a Commander of heaven's celestial bodies, a mere step below the High Commander herself. Sariel will _never _accept you. You have nothing to give her. _You are nothing_." Gabriel snarls, twirling his archangel sword experimentally.

By now, Sariel had been alerted of Castiel and Gabriel's scuffle on earth as well as Gabriel's disregard to her command and had arrived on scene with Lieutenant Elijah and Major Genesis, unseen to Gabriel or Castiel.

"I love her." Castiel defends, though his words sound hollow and weak to even himself. He was well aware that he was little in comparison to the greatness of his beloved.

Love? Surely they weren't fighting over a _women_, Sariel thinks, turning to look at Elijah in exasperation. Should she allow this to continue or wait it out a bit longer?

"Well sorry to say Cassie, _that _isn't _enough_." Gabriel snarks, a triumphant gleam to his expression. He won, Gabriel was sure.

"I can be! _I am enough_! I am dedicated, I am strong. I can prove myself to her. Sariel will see." Castiel argues stubbornly, lunging once more at Gabriel, managing a well-aimed blow to Gabriel's side.

Sariel's brain flat lined at Castiel's words, shock making her freeze. They were fighting about _her_? Surely not? Wait… Castiel had said _love_… Castiel _loved _**her**? The thought pulled at her grace. No, no, no, that was impossible. That wasn't happening. Gabriel was her mate. She couldn't have _two_. That was wrong, that was betrayal.

Besides, it was simple hero worship Sariel tried convinced herself. That sounded arrogant, but Sariel knew the reputation of the Seraphim preceded her, in fact she acknowledged it as a fact of life. But deep down Sariel knew this revelation would change things. In all actuality she had grown used to Castiel's constant presence and doting nature and had found herself often thinking of Castiel with growing affection. This revelation only further confused her.

But Gabriel was her mate. That she was sure about. Sariel loved him. He was her other half, the other part of her soul. She wouldn't betray that or cast it aside. No wonder Gabriel was so vicious. Sariel had never seen him this furious or aggressive in her life.

Hissing in pain, Gabriel growls, shoving Castiel off him with a blast of grace.

"YOU ARE_ NOTHING!_" Gabriel growls, regaining his balance.

"AND YOU HAD _THOUSANDS_ OF YEARS TO MAKE HER YOURS AND _FAILED!_ **YOU** _LET_ HER** LEAVE!** YOU DIDN'T FIGHT FOR HER!" Castiel howls back, picking himself up off the forest floor, knowing that the loss of his mate had devastated Gabriel for years and would be a sharp barb. Granted, back then, Gabriel never mentioned his mate by name, let alone reveal that his mate was Sariel, the High Commander. It had been a sore spot then, and it would certainly be one now.

Clashing in another sudden flurry of rage and power, both tussle on the ground fighting for the upper hand, blasts of grace shooting off haywire, demolishing half the forest.

"_Don't_ Castiel. Do not speak of things that do not _concern _you or you know _nothing _about. Sariel is **_mine_**. And _you _will _not _**take **her from _me_." Gabriel finally hisses, backing away from Castiel, breathing heavily and holding his side, his voice dangerously low and threatening.

"And likewise Gabriel, I _cannot _let _you _**take **her from _me_." Castiel replies evenly, wincing from his wing being bent at an unnatural position and the powerful blast of Gabriel's grace to his chest.

"_Enough_ of this Castiel and Gabriel!" Sariel suddenly commands, her power echoing around the clearing as she reveals herself, Elijah and Genesis doing the same.

"Sariel- uh- hi darling. What are you doing here?" Gabriel asks innocently, immediately shoving his sword behind his back and turning to look at her with charming smile.

"S- Sariel." Castiel stutters out, standing up straighter and fluttering his wings nervously. She hadn't heard all that had she? Castiel desperately hoped not. That would be mortifying.

"Don't even start. I don't want _excuses _right now." Sariel warns, holding her hand up to stop both Castiel and Gabriel's ramblings.

"Do you realize how _irresponsible _this is? You guys have destroyed half the forest! And Gabriel you directly disobeyed an order from me. There is a civil war going on in case you've both forgotten, but what are you guys doing? This. And don't even get me started on the _reason _you two are _fighting_!" Sariel thunders in anger.

"You know what? _I'm done_. I can't do this right now. This is too much. I just can't. There are much bigger things at stake here. _Commander Gabriel_ you _will _return to the Holy City, _immediately_. And _Commander Castiel_, return to your camp and set things straight. Assure your troops that Commander Gabriel will not be taking over command. You are the current Commander and it will stay that way." Sariel orders stonily before disappearing, leaving Elijah and Genesis to ensure Gabriel and Castiel would follow her orders.

"Castiel, Major Genesis will return to your camp with you to ensure that order is restored. Gabriel you will come with me and return to the Holy City as High Commander Sariel has ordered." Elijah begins.

"I hope you two have learned from this. I assure you Sariel is not happy. I have known and served High Commander Sariel for as long as our existence. So trust when I say she will _not _forgive nor forget this easily. And if you two are _truly _her **_mates_**, which I sincerely believe you _both _are, you two have made it more difficult for yourselves. When it comes to love Sariel has many walls up, her affection hard to gain, _you _should know this Gabriel." Elijah lectures, noting both Gabriel and Castiel's fallen expression.

"I believe that you are both destined to hold a part of Sariel's heart. But I'm only warning you _once_. If you break Sariel's heart or hurt her in _any _way, you _will _**regret **it. And that's a _promise_. _I'll make sure of it_." Elijah finally threatens before dragging both their asses back to heaven.

_**So a big shout out to Fanficqueen306 and Deanstiel's Daughter for helping me edit and giving me ideas for the ending of this chapter. Thank you both sooo much! (:**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	21. Elijah's Counsel

No One's POV

Returning to heaven after setting Castiel and Gabriel straight, Elijah found Sariel in the heavenly stables, silently stroking one of her winged horses.

"Has Commander Gabriel returned?" Sariel asks shortly, not turning to acknowledge Elijah, instead focusing pointedly on her task.

"Yes. I sent him to the infirmary to get his side checked, Commander Gabriel will also be confined to the Holy City and grounded for the time being." Elijah responds, observing his High Commander's actions.

It was clear she was upset and confused. Father only knows how blinded Sariel could be when it came to noticing someone's affection for her. For all of Sariel's strengths and qualities, her loving and caring nature towards others, when it came to herself, Sariel had a difficult time accepting that she deserved happiness too.

"Grounded? Harsh is it not Elijah?" Sariel questions, turning to look at her First Lieutenant. In angel terms, grounded meant the angel, given said punishment, was branded with an Enochian sigil on their wing that prevented them from flying and limited their use of their grace. And though the brand could be administered by the healers, only the High Commander or her Lieutenants could remove it.

Gabriel would not take this well. To have one's wings grounded was uncomfortable and humiliating, as an angel's wings were what distinguished angels from one another and the beauty of one's wing a source of pride and comfort. And as an Archangel, Gabriel's wings were not only much larger in span and width and more powerful, but also more beautiful than the lower angels.

"Commander Gabriel disobeyed a direct order from the High Commander. Though the consequences were marginal, they could have been worse. He did not consider that when choosing his actions. He isn't just your beloved Sariel, he is one of your Commanders, an Archangel, with responsibilities he must understand and think about. His loyalty and duty to you as a High Commander come first and foremost." Elijah replies, though admittedly that wasn't his entire reasoning behind grounding Archangel Gabriel.

Elijah was protective of his High Commander, he knew Sariel, better than anyone else, even Gabriel and he knew how upset and confused Sariel would be because of the recent revelations and conflict. He would not allow his High Commander to be upset anymore by juvenile mates.

"I do not doubt your judgement or your reasoning Elijah. But even I can see that isn't the entire reason. You are protecting me, as you always have." Sariel replies, a hint of smile ghosting across her face.

"Perhaps." Elijah allows, a smirk forming on his face as he walks towards her.

"You are a good lieutenant, Elijah. My most trusted friend and support. I am lucky to have you at my side." Sariel compliments, touching Elijah's arm.

"Thank you Sariel. You know that I will always be there when you need me. Just as I always have been." Elijah replies.

"I know." Sariel says simply, turning back to her winged horse, taking out grooming supplies and brushing him in silent contemplation.

Standing and observing his High Commander a few moments longer, Elijah turns to leave, knowing that if she wished to confide in him she would in her own time.

"What should I do Elijah?" Sariel suddenly asks, stopping Elijah in his tracks.

"I cannot decide that for you Sariel. Do you care for Castiel?" Elijah questions, turning back around.

"I don't know." Sariel replies, her expression at a loss. "Why am I even so upset about this? This is stupid and ridiculous. There is nothing to be confused about. I love Gabe. He is my mate. Nothing needs to change. Castiel is simply enamored, it is hero worship and nothing more."

"I don't think _you _even believe what you are saying Sariel. And it's unnerving you. Because somewhere, deep down, you can feel something, your grace is drawn to Castiel's, just like his is drawn to yours. That terrifies you. You don't want to lose Gabriel, I get that. But you won't." Elijah points out. "I have seen the way Castiel is around you, even if you haven't noticed. It is not simple hero worship. Castiel has been devoted to you from the very beginning, even before he knew his own feelings for you. He would be a good match for you. Though he is lesser than you in power, he's loyal, dedicated and steadfast, he's good, and he would care for you, make you happy."

"It doesn't matter." Sariel denies. "I love Gabriel, Elijah. That hasn't changed, not for a millennium of years and it won't change."

"I wouldn't expect it to Sariel. Gabriel is your mate. Anyone can see that. You won't lose Gabriel just because you feel something for Castiel. Castiel makes you happy too. Why deny yourself of that? Or betray your own heart? Out of all of us _you _deserve happiness and to be loved the most. I don't understand why you've never seen that." Elijah questions, walking closer to Sariel, placing his hand on her arm.

"It seems wrong. To love two." Sariel says simply.

"I highly doubt anyone will judge you for that Sariel. And if they do, I'll smite them. I think what you're struggling with isn't whether you love them, you already know that answer, its whether _you _think you _deserve _their love." Elijah says confidently, starring his High Commander straight in the eyes.

"Even if I wanted to and I accepted the fact I may actually have two mates, I can't do that to them Elijah. You saw how they were. They were ready to tear each other's heads off. And, as you said regarding Gabriel, his loyalty and duty come to me first as High Commander and second as a mate. Just the same, my duty and loyalty to heaven must come first. It would cause discord, chaos and potential rivalry. If heaven is to be restored we must be unified. I cannot be distracted." Sariel voices her worries.

"In the end it will always be your decision Sariel. I believe in you and have faith in your leadership and actions, as I always will. Your intentions and heart are good. I trust you will always do what you think to be right for heaven, I know even at the cost of your own happiness. And I will support you in the decisions you make. I can only hope you consider yourself. You deserve happiness." Elijah finally responds, staring at Sariel seriously before turning to walk away, leaving the High Commander to her thoughts.

_**So just a bit of fluffiness between Sariel and Elijah. I promise you thought, this is NOT another love interest.**_

_**This chapter is somewhat important, as you are seeing a different side of Elijah and more of his character; as from now on he's going to take a more prominent place in the story line.**_

_**Anyways, what do you think about Elijah's advice and counsel? His actions towards Gabriel?**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	22. Of Troubles & Dragons

No One's POV

***Two Days Later (Standard Celestial Time)***

Rachel watched Castiel as he trained with his soldiers, his moves less controlled and precise than usual, though to anyone else but her, Castiel moved with the elegance and power that was fitting to his position as Commander. Noting his tenseness and distant expression, Rachel knew he was troubled by something, his mind far from the task at hand and his usual countenance closed off.

Rachel thought to herself, perhaps the sudden return of Archangel Gabriel had troubled him. Though one of the Seraphim majors had been quite clear that Archangel Gabriel was not to take Castiel's rank as Commander. Or perhaps he was simply troubled by the prolonged civil war. The end was still not in sight to most of the garrison despite the new involvement of the legendary Seraphim.

Of course neither Daniel nor Balthazar, Castiel's other lieutenants, had noticed anything off about their Commander, he put up a good front. But Rachel did, she saw through his pretense and it worried her.

Excusing himself from training, Castiel quickly makes his way towards his tent, exhausted and distracted.

Though a tense agreement and truce had come between Gabriel and Castiel regarding the revelations a few days ago, things had not yet gone back to normal, and Castiel doubted it would. Meanwhile Sariel had become increasingly distant, and that above all things that was most distressing to Castiel.

"Commander Castiel?" Rachel asks, pushing into the tent after him.

"What Rachel?" Castiel sighs, beginning to unbuckle a piece of armor.

"Here. Let me." Rachel quickly says, coming to his side to help him, casting him a soft glance, which of course goes unnoticed to Castiel.

Grunting in response, Castiel runs a hand through his hair, tossing his angel sword on the table beside his bed.

"What did you need Rachel?" Castiel asks, his gaze finally settling on her.

"You've been distracted lately." Rachel replies, pulling off Castiel's gauntlet and armor around his arms.

"I'm fine Rachel." Castiel replies a bit shortly.

"Is there anything I can do?" Rachel persists.

"No. I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. There is nothing you can do." Castiel denies, finally shedding the remaining pieces of armor.

"You don't have to carry every burden yourself Castiel. I am your friend am I not?" Rachel asks, running a hand along his arm boldly.

"This burden is my own. You are my friend, but you are my lieutenant first Rachel." Castiel replies shortly, abruptly pulling away from Rachel's touch and turning to the scrolls and parchment lying on the table to sift through them, effectively dismissing Rachel.

"Very well Commander. I apologize for intruding." Rachel quickly back tracks, feeling a bit hurt and shut down, but bowing lightly to Castiel and exiting the tent.

Setting the piece of parchment down, Castiel sighed, he had been rude, Rachel was just trying to be helpful.

Teleporting outside his camp, Castiel slips through the wilderness of heaven's grandeur, coming to a secluded area surrounded by thick trees and bushes, and guarded by Enochian sigils he had placed himself; a secret to all but himself. There, tied to a large tree a small dragon creature lay shackled.

"Hello little one." Castiel speaks softly, walking closer cautiously. The creature still didn't fully trust him nor like him, but slowly Castiel was gaining its compliance.

It was among the many species of wild creatures, beasts and dragons that roamed heaven's recesses. Fully grown the dragon would be as tall as the spires that marked the edges of the Holy City, but now it was no bigger than the tiger like felines found in the stables of the Holy City.

As stories and legends told, the Seraphim had tamed the great ancestors of the dragons, riding them in battles against the Leviathans and Titans under Father's orders. Now resting deep within the caverns and underground of the Holy City, tended to and cared for by the Dragon Keepers. Though Castiel had yet to see for himself the magnificent dragons, he knew the stories to be true, Sariel had told him herself.

Castiel had hoped to give this little dragon to Sariel in hopes of winning her affection. However the first step was to tame it and get it docile enough to let him lead it. Thus far it had been a difficult challenge and completely unsuccessful.

Today however, went pleasantly well and perhaps, Castiel thought, he could present this gift to her tomorrow. Yes, he would do that, he decided finally.

Working with the little dragon for some time, Castiel finally headed back to camp, slipping unobtrusively into his tent and collapsing on his bed, hoping for a restful, stress and worry free night.

_**Total randomness and fluff I know. But really, this does have a greater purpose! So hang in there with me everyone. (:**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_

_**P.S I was thinking about becoming a Beta reader. I have all the "qualifications" that the site lists. Do you guys think I'm good enough to do that? Honestly, I would really like your opinion, please. Would anyone want me to be a Beta read for them? Leave me a review or PM your thoughts on the matter if you wish.**_


	23. Training & Talks

No One's POV

***Four Days (Standard Celestial Time) After Castiel &amp; Gabriel's Confrontation***

Sariel stood on the training grounds overseeing the afternoon training of the Seraphim, Elijah standing faithfully to her side barking out an occasional command or critique as the drills and sparring continued.

"Commander Gabriel." Sariel barks out, calling Gabriel's attention from his spar.

"Yes High Commander?" Gabriel immediately responds, turning to look at her.

In light of the confrontation with Castiel, the revelations and the now tense agreement or understanding between himself and Castiel, Gabriel had been unusually docile and complacent, accepting the grounding sigil without objection. He had hoped by doing so Sariel's anger towards him might fade, allowing him to return to her bed, as he had been exiled to a guest room instead, and bring him back into Sariel's good graces and heart. So far his efforts had not been noticed nor rewarded and Sariel had remained detached and cold towards her lover and mate.

"You want an uppercut swing not a downward swing. You'll get more power and block better. Do it again." Sariel commands evenly.

Nodding, Gabriel swings again, focusing on swinging the way Sariel had commanded, his blade striking Lieutenant Ambriel's sword in a firm block.

"Better. Now twist your wrist to unbalance Lieutenant Ambriel's sword and strike." Sariel continues.

Doing as ordered, Gabriel twists his wrist, knocking Lieutenant Ambriel's blade to the right and going in for a strike to the chest.

"Decent." Sariel critiques, her attention now turning to others on the training grounds.

Sighing lightly to himself, Gabriel's wings droop, feeling once again disheartened by Sariel's cold behavior and clear disapproval.

"I'm sorry Gabriel." Lieutenant Ambriel says softly, noticing Gabriel's immediate drop in mood.

"Don't be. It's my fault." Gabriel mutters, his grip loosening on his blade.

"Just give her time. She'll come around. She loves you, everyone in the Holy City knows that." Lieutenant Ambriel encourages.

"Maybe. I hope so." Gabriel sighs.

"She will. I've known the High Commander for a millennium of years and served her as a lieutenant for equally as long. Do you remember how long it took you earn her affection? Let alone get her to pay attention to you beyond training with your Archangel Brothers?" Ambriel reminds.

"How could I forget?" Gabriel snorts. It had taken weeks, probably even months of trailing after her like a lovesick puppy to earn her attention, let alone any sort of affection towards him.

"It took time. She's guarded, you know that. And right now she's confused, and dare I say maybe even scared. Her walls are back up. Just give it time." Ambriel explains.

"Yeah. Time." Gabriel sighs, nodding.

"Ready to spar again?" Ambriel asks, realizing this was probably all he wanted to talk about on the subject.

Nodding, Gabriel raises his blade in response, once again beginning to spar.

"Are you ever going to forgive him?" Elijah comments, referring to Gabriel, not that Sariel didn't know that already.

"I've already forgiven him Elijah. That's not the problem." Sariel admits, her gaze once more sliding over to Gabriel, watching as he dodges and twists, wielding his sword with skill and expertise. Many of the moves which she herself had taught him.

Sariel had spent the last five days with her emotions and thoughts tangled together in her mind, with no clarity and certainly no peace.

The answer should have been clear, or at least she tried to convince herself of that. Gabriel was the obvious answer and choice, her first choice really. Yet Sariel knew that deep down it wasn't as simple as she wanted it to be. She _did_ feel something for Castiel, something more than brotherly, sisterly love, and that _terrified_ her.

Was this possible? Had Father truly destined her to have two lovers, two mates?

How many times had she prayed to Father? Hoping for an answer, for a sign, for anything. But silence was her only answer. And for the first time in the millennium of years in which Father had been absent from heaven and the Holy City, the absence of His hand and guidance couldn't be more pronounced to Sariel.

"And Castiel? Have you forgiven him too?" Elijah continues to question.

"Yes." Sariel answers simply.

"And?" Elijah prompts.

"And nothing. Can we not talk about this right now Elijah?" Sariel replies, instantly closing off and stiffening.

"Very well." Elijah replies, sighing lightly, realizing Sariel had nothing more to say on the topic and was clearly finished with their conversation.

_**Okay, definitely a short chapter lovies. But at least it's a chapter. I've got to be honest. I got really stuck on this story. I know where I want to go with the story, but the words were just not flowing. Here's to hoping I can get further inspiration. *crosses fingers***_

_**Also, as a warning now, there is going to be a mature content warning in like one or two chapters. As usual I always put the warning at the top. I will also be moving my story up to the M rating. It's more fitting for further chapters and I'm a bit paranoid about it.**_

_**Until next time darlings,**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_

_**P.S A wonderful credit and shout out to my other half Fanficqueen306 who helped me find inspiration and edit. Love you lots!**_


	24. Secrets, Gifts & Circumstances

_**Hey guys,**_

_**So wow. I mean just wow. I am finally getting back to this story! Really, this is quite exciting for me.**_

_**I finished my second quarter of my sophomore year in college and it's been seriously time consuming and stressful. I ended up taking an incomplete for one of my four classes this quarter, so I do have a paper to finish over my winter break. But it is winter break, so I have a blissful 5 weeks before my next quarter! Woo hoo! I'm definitely expecting lots of time for "free" writing, even with my paper I'm finishing up.**_

_**And you cannot imagine the gratefulness I have for finding inspiration again. I was seriously worried I'd never find it for this story.**_

_**This all said, you'll have to excuse me if this chapter isn't my best. It was an awkward chapter to begin with anyways, given that it's kind of a connector and it has Castiel and Sariel in it after the previous confrontation between Castiel and Gabriel and the revelations (you all might want to refresh your memory. I swear it's been forever).**_

_**I honestly wouldn't be surprised if you all forgot about me over here.**_

_**Enjoy my lovely, amazing readers and followers!**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_

No One's POV

***Same Day***

Back at Castiel's base, Castiel slips unobtrusively from the afternoon's training, leaving the overseeing of training and drills in his lieutenants Daniel and Balthazar's capable hands.

Once more trekking through heaven's wilderness, Castiel makes it to the small warded sanctuary he had created for the little captured dragon, unaware of a figure following him, preoccupied with thoughts of a certain High Commander and the prospect of presenting Sariel the little dragon. He hoped that Sariel would take this as a sign of his devotion and affection, but his grace practically short circuited at the thought of _actually_ giving it to her.

Rachel, one of Castiel's lieutenants, had noticed him slip off during training yet again, and finished with her own tasks, left camp to follow suit. Rachel hoped maybe, wherever her Commander was going, perhaps it would shed light on his distracted, troubled countenance he had this last week.

Following a safe distance, Rachel watches as Castiel continues to hack deeper and deeper into the recesses of heaven's uncharted and untamed lands. Rachel did not understand where Castiel was going nor why Castiel would risk his safety so far from camp. Not only did the wilderness have many beasts, but if Raphael's warriors were to know of his escapades they could easily ambush him.

Yes, she thought. It was a wise and logical decision to follow her Commander, if for nothing else but to protect him.

Pushing through heavily clumped bushes and large trees, Castiel suddenly stops, his voice in low murmurs, and Rachel struggled to hear from where she hid.

Moving forward to listen better, unnoticed to Rachel, she had crossed the Enochian sigils Castiel has put in place, immediately alerting Castiel of an intruder.

"Show yourself." Castiel commands, his blade shimmering to life as he turns and faces the direction of the warning sigil that had been passed.

"Rachel!?" Castiel says sharply, instantly lowering his blade and moving in front of the little dragon, blocking Rachel's view of the creature.

"Commander Castiel." Rachel says respectfully, head bowed subtly, wings folded behind.

"What are you doing here? Why have you followed me?" Castiel demands, both angry and embarrassed by Rachel's intrusion on his private sanctuary.

"I- I apologize Commander. I- I was worried. You have been distant and troubled lately. I only wished to see if I could help. I thought perhaps following you would reveal something." Rachel explains, looking thoroughly chastised.

"I appreciate your concern Rachel. But I am fine. There is nothing to be concerned about." Castiel dismisses, turning his back to Rachel and bending down to pet the dragon soothingly, hoping to keep it settled.

"You've captured a dragon?" Rachel questions.

"Yes." Castiel says shortly, attempting to hold back his annoyance at Rachel's persistence. He realized she was probably just trying to help or was being curious, but at the present moment it was less than helpful. Her questions and wondering inquiry only made his nerves worse.

"Why?" Rachel continues to question, stepping hesitantly closer to peer at the little dragon attached to a chain. Like Castiel she had heard legends of the great dragons the Seraphim had trained, seen the wild ones fly over heaven's skies and slink through the wilderness, but Rachel was a follower, a soldier, good at listening and carrying out orders effectively, and would never dream of think to take initiative to do something such as this.

"A gift." Castiel replies, looking up at Rachel as he pats the dragon's head.

"For who?" Rachel continues, watching Castiel with admiration.

"My mate." Castiel responds, a fluttering in his grace at the thought of his High Commander.

"You have a mate?" Rachel questions, hope getting the best of her emotions, though she rationalized it was ridiculous to hope or wish, since Castiel had never shown any indication of liking her more than a fellow sister in arms or lieutenant.

"Yes. This little dragon is for her." Castiel responds a bit shortly, but the quick flicks of his wings revealed his nervousness.

"The dragon is beautiful." Rachel compliments awkwardly.

"He is not much." Castiel states vaguely depreciating in self-confidence, bending down to unhook the dragon from its post next to the tree, chain now acting as a leash in order for Castiel to lead the beast.

Castiel was insecure about his gift for his mate Sariel. Indeed, the little dragon was a beauty, yet he was sure the dragons that roamed heaven's recesses were but a fraction of the power and majesty of the great dragons that the Seraphim were rumored to mastered during the Universe Wars and Entity Wars.

Excusing himself from Rachel's wondering, obvious prying gaze, Castiel made his way to the Holy City in hopes of presenting Sariel his gift and earning her affection, or really, if he was being honest with himself, her acknowledgement. Her interactions with him after his confrontation with Gabriel had been cold and short, and that was only _if_ he managed to capture her notice in the first place. He was disheartened to realize that she was actively working to separate herself from him and ignore his attempts to apologize. His grace physically ached.

Entering the majestic gates of the Holy City, Castiel's feet take him down the familiar halls of the grand citadel instinctively pulling him towards the High Commander's personal quarters.

"Castiel what are you doing here?" Elijah's voice resounds, Castiel immediately looking up to see Sariel's Lieutenant heading towards him, Sariel in stride beside him.

"I- I- Lieutenant Elijah. High Commander Sariel- I have- This is a dragon. I mean- gift. The dragon is a gift I mean. For you, Sariel. If you'll accept it." Castiel bumbles out embarrassingly, wings twitching and his inner thoughts chastising him for his pathetic hopelessness when it came to talking to his beloved all the while internally dying for the bumbling idiot he had become in her presence. Could this get any worse? This did not go as planned.

"Well I-" Sariel begins, looking surprised only to be cut off by Elijah.

"You should talk. If you'll excuse me Sariel." Elijah interjects lightly, giving a meaningful look at Sariel before bowing lightly and taking leave.

"I did not mean to upset you. If- If you could only- I can prove myself to you. I am not as powerful or as equal to you as Archangel Gabriel. I have little to offer, as your status and all that you are far surpasses what I could ever be or hope to be. But I- This is all that-" Castiel begins, eyes cast down as he holds out his gift.

"Castiel." Sariel sighs, her wings deflating in exhaustion. "I appreciate the gesture, he is certainly a pleasing little dragon. But Castiel, you were not yet in existence to know or see, but Archangel Gabriel and I have been together for many millenniums. There is no doubt that Gabriel is intended to be my bondmate. Our story has long since been written in the stars by the Father himself."

Castiel deflated with crushing heaviness, as if it would consume and drown him in nothingness. His mate was _rejecting_ him. There was nothing more painful or cruel in the universe than this.

"I am not good with my own emotions, Elijah often reminds me. I have always been a leader, one of distinguished status and responsibility. My motives and heart have always been that of Father's will and for what is best for those I command. I am often too blind in my compassion and heart for others to acknowledge my own. There is no doubt that Gabriel is my intended. Yet I cannot deny the pull between us." Sariel continues, her last words vaguely registering in Castiel's mind and jolting him out of his already self-pitying wallowing.

"I have always put duty and command first, as any good leader should. But Elijah has reminded me that it is not so bad to put one's heart first at times. I cannot promise you that things will be easy, that I can so easily open or give you my affection. I will not change, I am difficult at best, and I will always have heaven to lead, duty and command will always come first, and of course, Gabriel. It is a lot to ask Castiel, to be willing to comfortable with the- uh- _unique_ circumstances, and I shall understand if you chose otherwise." Sariel explains.

"I do not wish for you to change Sariel. I apologize for my behavior with Gabriel. You are my intended, I want to grace-bond with you, to have and earn your affections. There isn't any, will not be any other for me. I am yours if you want me and even if you don't." Castiel responds, redness flushing his cheeks as he looks at his mate.

Smiling gently at Castiel, Sariel crouches down to eye level to the small dragon, petting his head softly.

"He is a beautiful dragon Castiel. Thank you for your gift."

"You're welcome." Castiel responds, feeling pleased within himself.

"Come, I shall show you the Dragon Dens. This little one should be introduce to his brethren and the Dragon Keepers will wish to asses him." Sariel says with a secretive smile, turning to head down the hall.


	25. To Smooth Things Over

No One's POV

***Three Days Later (Standard Celestial Time)***

Gabriel bit back a bitter sigh as he once more began hacking away at a training dummy, grumbling under his breath as he watched Sariel and Castiel walk along the training grounds suspiciously close together, a new angel blade glinting in Castiel's hand.

Clearly Castiel and Sariel were about to spare together, no doubt Sariel showing the very same advanced moves she had taught him over several millenniums ago.

Ever since Castiel had presented Sariel with the gift of a young wild dragonling, I mean who does that? Gabriel thought viciously, Castiel was suddenly back in her good graces.

Meanwhile Gabriel was still stuck high and dry in the metaphorical doghouse. Sariel had barely given him the time of day.

I mean, _okay_. Perhaps, well _technically_ speaking, it was more his fault. He _had_ disobeyed a direct order, he let his emotions get the best of him, and had been the one to initiate the fight in the first place. He should have known better, in fact he _did_ know better. He wasn't a Commander for his good looks after all. So yeah, Sariel's anger towards him made more sense, Gabriel reasoned to himself.

If only she would allow him to apologize, honestly he wasn't above groveling at her feet at this point. Gabriel despised the distance between them, he had spent one too many centuries having a both physical, mental and emotional distance and this only seemed to rub salt into the wound.

A light, melodic laugh, Sariel's laugh, trickled through his distracted thoughts, and Gabriel once more scowled at the now demolished training dummy.

Finally with one last vicious blast of grace and sword, Gabriel huffed off the field, leaving Castiel and Sariel behind him.

Fine. Just fine. If she wanted to give him the cold shoulder indefinitely he would endure it. He would prove to her he wasn't going anywhere. How could he, when everything that was his life was with her?

The door to the training grounds into the main citadel swung shut behind Gabriel with a muted thump, Gabriel too distracted with his own self-pitying thoughts to notice footsteps following.

"_Gabe_." Sariel says softly, her voice stopping him in his tracks.

"Was I interrupting? I didn't know you were giving Castiel sparring lessons." Gabriel states subserviently, turning to face his High Commander. Despite the issues between them, Sariel was a higher rank, the highest rank in the celestial bodies, his superior and deserved the propriety.

"Gabe- I- No, it's not that. I- I'm sorry. I haven't exactly been very fair to you lately." Sariel finally sighs, rubbing her face tiredly, her emotional tailspin the last two weeks draining her energy far more than the stress of impending battle or heaven's current catastrophe that it was.

"It's fine. I deserved it." Gabriel answers automatically.

"Maybe a little. At first. But not now. I am sorry Gabriel." Sariel concedes at first, a playful hint to her voice before it turns serious.

"I- I am sorry Sariel. I don't know- I don't know what else you want me to do that can show you how sorry I am. I let jealousy get the best of me. I _should_ have known better. I _do_ know better. I am a Commander, I'm more level headed than that. I disobeyed your direct order, I could have really made a mess of things. And I know I- I don't really have the right to- well, we've never bonded. You don't owe me anything. But- by Father- I _miss_ you Sariel. I _love_ you. With everything that I am, everything that I have. It's always _been_ you. It will always _be_ you. And I don't- I don't care, if you want him and not me, and he makes you happy, then I have to let you go. I can. I _will_, for you. But it will always be you. I'll never stop loving you. Don't- don't send me away from you. If I am not who you want, who will make you happy, I understand, but _please_, I have pledged to serve you and I do not wish it to be otherwise." Gabriel blurts out all at once, every single emotion of doubt, of fear and helplessness, and unyielding devotion pouring out in a blundering mess.

Silence was Gabriel's answer.

"Gabriel-" Sariel finally breaks the silence, stumbling for the right words, for once emotion getting the best of the normally level headed, controlled High Commander. "I'm not going to send you away. I haven't chosen him over you. I didn't mean to- I never meant to make you think I was going to- that I didn't love you anymore."

"Do you still love me?" Gabriel asks softly, his eyes casting downward, willing himself to accept whatever answer Sariel gave him.

"Gabe-" Sariel manages to whisper softly, her voice choking with emotion. "_Of_ _course_. Of course I do. I always will. You-"

Gabriel cuts Sariel off, his wings flaring out wide as he engulfs his mate in his frantic embrace.

"I love you Sariel. I want to bond with you. Bond with me. _Please_." Gabriel tumbles out.

"Gabe, what about- we need to talk things through." Sariel protests, though not vigorously. Despite her growing affection for Castiel, in comparison it was like a small flicker of a candle to an already roaring fire.

Her love for Gabriel would not wane, as it hadn't for the last centuries and millenniums spent apart. Sariel was sure of this.

"No. I don't care. If Castiel makes you happy, if you are happy, that's all I've ever wanted. I can play nice." Gabriel promises with determination.

"You are better than I deserve Gabriel. _My soul_." Sariel responds softly, quickly falling back into the familiar pattern and language unspoken between them.

"_My grace_." Gabriel immediately responds, the tension and anxiety he felt over the past two weeks easing in his chest.

"I need to get back. I promised Castiel I'd help him with a defensive maneuver. We'll talk later. After I'm done. You have things you need to do. But well- tonight maybe. Talk first." Sariel affirms, because as much as she'd love to just say yes to Gabriel's request, she was rational, she was a leader, and there were things to be put first and sorted through.

Grace bonding was no little thing; while the equivalent on earth would be marriage, it was stronger than that, it was unbreakable, forever. Two graces entwined, meant to be one.

"It's a date sweet cheeks." Gabriel teases, wings brushing Sariel's in a playful, flirty caress.

"You're a sap." Sariel snorts, stepping away from Gabriel's embrace, her wings flaring and hitting against his in a retaliatory, light hearted gesture.

"_Your_ sap though. You wouldn't know what to do with me if I was serious all the time hunny bun. Wouldn't know what to do with me. You'd be lost." Gabriel snarks.

"You're right. I wouldn't. I mean, heaven _forbid_ things actually go _right_ on a mission without some impending disaster following. I'd have so much free time I wouldn't know what to do with myself." Sariel sasses back with an eye roll and nudge.

"_Hey!_ I resent that!" Gabriel pouts.

"But I'm right. And you know it." Sariel says smugly. "Now shoo, unlike _some_ Commanders_ I_ have a full work load."

"Slave driver." Gabriel grumbles good naturedly. "This evening then."

"Yes. _My soul_." Sariel confirms.

"**My grace**." Gabriel answers back.

_**Wow. So it feels like forever since I've updated this story. And I suppose that's not too far off the mark.**_

_**I am sooo excited I am finally getting over my slump for this story! I had big plans for it, I still have big plans for it.**_

_**Now things can continue. I've actually got several chapters written, they've been written for a longgg time, but I couldn't get the connector pieces from where I left the story to where I had written future chapters. But now I think I've got it!**_

**_A huge thank you to you guys who've stuck with me. You are all so supportive and wonderful. I love you all so much. And to my new favs/followers, thank you so much for your support!_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

**_P.S This chapter totally turned out sappier than planned. Haha. But I suppose my characters deserve some sappy fluff, especially with what's coming. Remember, I do incorporate some of the canon Supernatural timeline. So think about what's coming... We left off officially after 6X15 "The French Mistake". And while I do skip over some episodes, there are a few big things coming that cannot be missed. *hint, hint*_**

**_Get ready for some Sariel badass-ness, secret plans, drama &amp; a spin you won't forget. Also, adorableness, fluff and our cute angels being cute with some hopeless Dean and Sam in the background._**


	26. Author's Note

_**Hello everyone,**_

_**First of all, let me start by saying I never do author's notes. Like ever. So this is a first.**_

_**I don't like feeling like I am giving my readers false hope, because let's be honest, everyone expects it to be an update and even if you try to understand the author's reasoning, are still disappointed. So, I apologize. Sincerely.**_

_**Second, there are only two reasons I'm doing this. So here they are...**_

_**One, if you haven't realized yet, a big scene is being set up between Gabriel and Sariel. Them grace-bonding. While "grace-bonding" in my story isn't automatically equivalent to sex (or any variation that could be seen as sexual), it's a possibility that it's a prelude or postlude to grace-bonding. Originally I was not sure if I was going to include any smut, and debated back and forth.**_

_**Because, as I'm sure you know, doing so means changing rating of the story and honestly I wasn't sure if I wanted to deal with that (not to mention it takes my story off the main update page for the Supernatural category, and I always love catching new readers at a broader base). In addition, putting it in just wasn't feeling "right" and the chapter wasn't flowing. Turns out, it didn't flow either way, and I got stuck anyways. So, so much for me trying to save myself some hassle.**_

_**Anyways, after my blabbering explanation, I have decided I'm going to up my rating. And thus, this note is to let my beautiful readers know that by the next update the rating will be moved to M (mature).**_

_**Two, my other reason, is more of a "detail" that seems minor, but is really actually important to this story. It's the detail of time frame. This story seemingly jumps around quite a bit, and can seem choppy when switching from scenes with the angels to scenes on earth with Dean and Sam. The time jumps can be a bit tricky, because there is a difference between time in heaven and time on earth.**_

_**1 Celestial Day ~ Approx. 4 Earth Days**_

_**Now, the choppiness of the chapter is NOT always because of a time skip. Sometimes it just works that way because I'm switching scenes because the characters and going between heaven and earth and a clean break is the best way to do so.**_

_**However, when pertaining to time skips specifically. I usually introduce time skips using asterisks and bold wording right after the POV indicator or at the very least explain it in the intro paragraph of my chapter. And I realized in a few of my chapters I merely indicated days passing, but didn't specify whether it was in "earth days" or "celestial days". I'll go in and edit those.**_

_**I bet you're wondering why this matters... In future chapters there will be a lot going on, sometimes multiple scenarios in the air at the same time; events happening on earth and in heaven that all fall close to one another, far apart or at the same time. So it will be important for my readers to be able to understand.**_

_**So yeah, there it is folks. I am almost done with my next chapter. Hang in there everyone.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	27. Dinner & Proposals

Gabriel's POV

Tasks finished for the day, I quickly head off towards the armory and kitchens, picking up the rings I had conscripted from the Weapon's Master (and no, we angels did _not_ copy humans, _please_, as if; you didn't think humans _actually_ came up with that idea on their own, no, those mud-monkeys were still giving each other dead animal carcasses as tokens of their affection _centuries_ _after_ we had our shit together) as well as Sariel and I's evening supper; the plans I had put together after Sariel and I's earlier discussion coming together nicely.

While I was not certain I was completely forgiven nor that Sariel would agree to grace-bond with me, I desperately hoped.

Arriving at Sariel's quarters, Sariel's gentle voice filters through the crack of her elegant double doors.

"Alright, alright. I get it. I'm not giving you enough attention." Sariel huffs lightly, gentle amusement and fond affection coloring her voice.

"Sariel? Sweetheart? Can I come in?" I knock lightly in question.

"Yes, come in Gabe." She replies airily, her voice a soft murmur, her attention, which I can now see, focused on her large felines Aasim, Amar and Alika, who are all lying in accordance around Sariel as she sits cross legged on the ground stroking them.

It is a picture of serene peace and contentment, Sariel's wings lie unfolded in a relaxed manner, tips brushing against the ground ever so often at the soft twitch of her muscles.

Sariel's wings were the most beautiful I had ever seen, while most angels (for the exception of myself and my Archangel brothers) were varying shades of browns or greys, Sariel's wings were unlike any other (even that of her fellow Seraphim). They shimmered in ethereal beauty under the bright warmth of heaven's sun, and in the darkness glinted like silver as if the stars themselves has been hung in them, their light captured and frozen in her feathers.

"You're such a good boy." Sariel praises lightly, petting Alika affectionately, Alika practically vibrating his whole body as he purrs raggedly, preening under her praise.

"No need for praises. I know I'm a good boy." I quip lightly, sweeping fully into her room, plate of food balanced in my hand.

Sariel only laughs, rising gracefully from the floor and turning to face me.

"So I thought, that maybe- we could you know, dine together this evening, just the two of us, if you want. I mean if you don't want to… I brought dinner." I trail off, finishing lamely as I turn towards the table to busy myself with settling our places, the rings I had practically burning a hole in the folds of my robes.

"That sounds really wonderful Gabe. I'd love to." She responds, her footsteps padding lightly against the stone floor as she comes up behind me, her arms winding around my waist, body resting between the juncture of my wings.

"Good." I reply firmly, not trusting myself to say much more (like blurt out that I had made us rings or ask her to grace-bond with me), as my hands immediately pause my current actions, to instinctively drop to hers, holding her arms around me, my grace humming contently at the close proximity of my soulmate and her all-encompassing grace.

"I'm sorry Gabe." Sariel sighs lightly, her voice sounding fragile and emotional, and overall _wrong_, coming from my fierce, Seraphim warrior mate. While I was privileged and honored that Sariel felt that she could be vulnerable around me and show her true emotions, it nonetheless sounded wrong to hear.

"It's okay darling. You don't need to apologize. It doesn't matter to me." I brush off, my fingers trailing along her forearms in soft reassurance.

"But I _do_ need to apologize Gabe. While you may have disobeyed an order, I didn't need to treat you the way I did. So I'm sorry. For treating you so badly and making you think that I was rejecting you in favor of Castiel." Sariel insists.

"_Please_, don't Sariel. You don't have anything to apologize for. I appreciate it, but there's nothing more that needs to be said. Don't think any more about it. I understand. _I love you._ I meant it, what I said earlier. Every bit of it. You are my life, there's never going to be another one for me. You're it for me _sweet cheeks_. For eternity. And I'll do whatever it takes to ensure your happiness. And I don't want to hear any more about not deserving me. If anything, it's me that doesn't deserve you." I reply honestly, my voice lowering into softer tones as I turn to face her, my hands reaching to frame either side of her face as I lean down to press a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Love you too Gabe." Sariel replies softly, her expression soft and sincere, once again warming my grace from the affection and love I see reflecting from their depths.

"Alright, well I don't know about you babykins, but I'm starving. So let's eat. Your _feast_ is served, _my lady_." I say with cheek, ending in a dramatic flourish and bow.

"You're such a _dork_ Gabriel." Sariel huffs with playful, exaggerated exasperation, the light tone and upward twitch of her lips indicating she was trying not to laugh at my usual theatrical antics.

"How else would I keep you on your toes? Besides, you'd get bored with stuffy ol' serious Elijah." I smirk with good nature, guiding Sariel over to a chair and pulling it out for her to sit.

"You do realize I'm the same age as Elijah, right?" Sariel deadpans.

"Are you saying- I would _never_ insinuate in _any_ shape or form, that you my darling, are old." I gasp out, in mock offense.

"Mmm, _sure_ you wouldn't." Sariel teases.

"Okay, so what's a few millenniums between the two of us? Right? I mean **two**, _three_, **five**, _seven_… You know, there's really no difference." I tease back.

"You're a _brat_ Gabriel." Sariel huffs in annoyed playfulness, rolling her eyes at my snark.

"Need to keep you entertained somehow." I quip back, leaning towards her to snag a kiss to the cheek.

"Alright, alright. You promised supper." Sariel reminds me with a light laugh.

"Yes, of course my love." I reply, sliding a plate of food in front of her with a flourish before taking my own seat.

The clinking of silverware against plates, light chewing and sips of drinks fills the silence between us for several moments.

"Elijah and I have been discussing a few strategies." Sariel begins, breaking the silence. "I will be calling an official meeting in the War Room with you, Commander Castiel and my other Lieutenants to discuss what Elijah and I have laid out. Given the current circumstances, the present state of Castiel's garrisons and previous skirmishes and battles, I believe our plan is not only the best possible option, but the only one. Archangel Raphael must be brought under control."

"Okay, that's good." I reply simply, nodding my head in confirmation.

"I will be giving Raphael a choice. To end this war, the needless bloodshed and careless slaughter and return. His garrisons will be welcomed back into the celestial bodies and Raphael sworn to fealty. But I fear that his power has gone too long unchecked and his thirst for command and order too strong. If that is the case I will have no choice Gabriel. The Seraphim will wipe Raphael and his garrisons off the plains of the celestial heavens." Sariel continues seriously.

I was touched that she was choosing to share with me her plans and strategy beforehand.

But even more so, I understood what she was saying without words. She was giving me a choice. Giving me the opportunity to disagree, to protest against my brother's impending judgement and sentence.

"I serve at the pleasure of my High Commander." I respond seriously, dipping my head respectfully and looking up through my eyelashes to meet her gaze.

"You offer no protest?" Sariel questions, her voice quietly shocked.

"No. I took an oath Sariel, to you. To serve to the upmost of my days and ability. My loyalty will always be to you. Where you lead I will follow. I am yours to command. If Raphael is to be annihilated then it shall be done." I affirm.

"I know you are Gabriel. Thank you." Sariel replies softly, her hand reaching to rest over mine, fingers brushing against my own.

"You are my mate Sariel. I do not need an oath for that to be true. For you, I would do so no matter what." I reply honestly.

"Raphael is my brother, and I care for him. Truly, I do. But Raphael is no longer the brother that I knew before. His actions have consequences, and the consequences of those actions are his own to bear." I say lowly.

"That is perceptive and wise. And your faith in me is always inspiring. I only hope that I can live up to it." Sariel responds lightly, though her tone reveals a glimmer of self-doubt under the otherwise pleased tone.

"You always do sweet cheeks. I trust you, there is no one better to lead heaven's armies, not even Father himself. You were the one Father chose to rule in his stead, to lead his armies and conquer his enemies. You didn't fail in the millennium of years before and you won't now. Don't doubt yourself my love." I affirm with absolute conviction, a fierce protectiveness coming into my tone.

"Love you Gabe." Sariel says softly with a light smile, clear affection coloring her tone and expression.

"I love you too my sweet Sariel." I immediately respond, my hand tightening around hers, entwining our fingers together as I sweep one of my wings towards her, brushing up against her own.

"Now, are you done with your supper? I brought dessert." I ask, breaking our quiet moment.

"Mmm, yes I am. Sounds delightful Gabe." Sariel smiles.

"Perfect. Why don't you go relax? I'll tidy up and bring the dessert over to you." I suggest, suddenly feeling my nerves take hold.

This would be it, the moment I would ask Sariel to officially grace-bond with me.

Sariel hums in response to my request, gliding gracefully over to her bed, lounging relaxed on it as I buy myself time to calm my nerve by cleaning up our dinner plates and neatly arranging our dessert on the platter. Taking the rings from the folds of my clothes I tuck them behind one of the sweet treats in last preparation.

With everything set and ready, I was unable to waste any more time delaying and quickly balance the tray in my hand, mentally soldiering myself forward.

"Dessert my dear." I say with a smile, climbing the marble steps of the circular dias that elevate Sariel's (and I's, if I'm not being exiled to a guest room) bed and nightstands two steps above the rest of the floor plan, to kneel bedside before her.

Sprawled in the middle of her expansive bed, her wings fanned against silk sheets of deep blood red with highlights of gold and black, the royal colors of the Seraphim which spill off the bed and onto the marble dias the picture before me was never more enticing than it was now.

"Looks delicious Gabe." Sariel comments, rising gracefully into a sitting position, the material of her Grecian-toga styled dress shifting elegantly.

"Sariel-" I begin, setting the plate on the nightstand, my hand slipping the ring from its place tucked behind the desserts. "I love you. With all my heart, my soul, my grace. With everything. My greatest desire is to spend the rest of eternity with you, to be at your side, loving you, serving you, never to be parted. Would you- would you give me the honor, the privilege of grace-bonding with me Sariel?"

"Gabe-" Sariel breathes out in shock, her entire form stilling as she stares at me unblinking.

Equally so I still, my breathe caught in my throat as I anxiously await her answer.

Seconds pass, but every second seemed more like agonizing minutes, and my careful composure begins to break. Perhaps I had pushed too soon?

"Gabriel I-" Sariel stutters out, her words floundering. And if it were any other situation, I may have found it amusing that the High Seraphim Commander was floundering for words, and for once not put together and confident. Yet in this situation, it only served to dishearten. I had gambled, and I had lost. Sariel was rejecting me.

"Sariel- I- I understand. It was- I pushed. It was too soon." I sigh, attempting to disguise my crushing disappointment and agony I felt from being rejected by my bondmate.

"No- Gabriel. That's not- I wasn't- I mean. Yes. Yes I will grace-bond with you Gabriel." Sariel replies in a rush, her hand reaching out to stop me from turning away from her.

"Yes?" I question, stopping in my tracks, turning back to her.

"Yes Gabe. _Yes_." She replies, her eyes seeking mine as a shy smile appears on her face.

"I love you." I respond, because what other response could I give her?

Rings and dessert all but forgotten, I eagerly press my lips against hers, my grace thrumming wildly in my chest. Sariel, my Sariel. My High Commander.

**_So hey everyone, uhhh guess I lied. I'm not, at least, as of now, changing the rating of this story. It just didn't fit the scene._**

**_For some this may be a disappointment, since I typically throw some sexy smut in there for you all. But really, I just wasn't feeling it for this story and this scene. It wasn't the right timing. Perhaps later, but for now, it will be remaining the way it is, T for everyone to enjoy. Personally I enjoyed how this chapter turned out, and now we can move onto better and bigger things. Like Castiel and Sariel getting their shit together, also, ending the Civil War. Woo hoo!_**

**_Also, for any of you lovely readers who follow my Alpha Wolves story, umm. Well update... I have gotten a little stuck. Not to say I don't have direction (because seriously, I have like the next 20 chapters plotted out here and I am sooo excited to share them with you guys), but I can't seem to get my plot bunny to actually give me the words to write them down. Grrrrr... So for now I'm stuck. And there isn't any amount of shaking my plot bunny upside down, hitting it on the head a million times, or threatening to withhold carrots that I can do to make words magically appear on my word document (trust me, I've tried)._**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

**_P.S. Honestly, how did you guys think I did with Gabriel's POV? I have to admit I had a hard time writing it. He's a surprising difficult and complex character to dive into and pine down, let along try and write from his perspective. Hopefully it wasn't too painfully out of character (OCC) for you all. I tried really hard to be in character and get a different perspective for this scene and point in the story._**

**_I thought the mix would be nice. Plus, we haven't gotten much from him, let alone the relationship between Gabriel and Sariel._**

**_Gabriel's sass though, and playfulness. I adore it._**

**_P.P.S. The thing about time in my author's note, that is still applicable to this story._**

**_P.P.P.S. Do you guys want me to write the grace-bonding scene? I wasn't sure... I was thinking of adding it, but it wasn't fitting in the end of this scene. So I needed to at least break this chapter here. Please, please, please let me know in the reviews._**

**_Thanks all. Loves to you all my readers! And thank you for sticking with me through all my ups and downs._**

**_Virtual hugs and kisses._**


	28. War Propositions

No One's POV

As morning light of the celestial sun broke across heaven and the celestial plains, Sariel and Gabriel slept peacefully, wrapped together in a lover's embrace, secure and anchored in a bond long since forged by the Father himself, written in the stars and Words and blood of the Son.

Stirring lightly as Kalilah, one of Sariel's maidservants, enters the room to pull back the drapes and busy herself with her usual morning responsibilities, Gabriel sighs contently, his wings lazily flexing around his mate as she lies in his arm.

Last night's memories still burned pleasantly in his memories and the new bond hummed deep within his grace.

"Breakfast for you and the High Commander." Kalilah says softly, eyes cast downward, a light blush on her cheeks from walking in on what was clearly a night of passion between Gabriel and Sariel.

"Thank you Kalilah. Leave us for now." Gabriel dismisses softly, amusement in his voice.

"Of course Commander." Kalilah accepts, bowing lightly before exiting Sariel's room.

Turning attention back to Sariel, Gabriel smiles warmly, fingers brushing against Sariel's cheek.

"Sariel darling." Gabriel whispers, lips brushing against the shell of her ear. "Wake up, Kalilah brought breakfast for us."

"Mmm, Gabe?" Sariel stirs lightly, one wing flopping against Gabriel's.

"Morning my love." Gabriel says affectionately, brushing his wing playfully against hers.

"M'ning Gabe. Someone woke up chipper." Sariel comments, smiling lightly.

"Of course, I have my **_beautiful_** _bondmate_ in my arms." Gabriel flatters, with a self-satisfied undertone.

"Ever the sweet talker." Sariel says with fond amusement.

"Only for you sweet cheeks." Gabriel cheeks back.

"Come on, I've promised Elijah I'd meet him for this morning's training to discuss a few things." Sariel snorts, moving to slide out of bed.

"You're the High Commander. I think Elijah can wait for a few minutes." Gabriel persuades, his wing sweeping around Sariel, catching her underneath one set of wings and pulling her back towards him in bed.

"_Gabe!_" Sariel scolds lightly, attempting to untangle their wings.

"What!? I didn't get my good morning kiss." Gabriel plays innocent.

"Fine." Sariel laughs, leaning in to give Gabriel a kiss. "Happy now?"

"Yes. _Very_." Gabriel smirks.

"You're such a child sometimes." Sariel teases, slipping out of bed and padding across the room, picking up her discarded toga dress (from where it ended up haphazardly on the floor in Gabriel's eager efforts to divulge her of clothes the night before) and sliding it on before going over to the table where Kalilah had placed their breakfast to pick at the fruit.

"You love me for my boyish charm." Gabriel laughs, sliding out of bed and joining Sariel at the table after slipping on clothes from the night previous, also carrying over the rings he had proposed with and meant to actually give her, but got side track when divulging them of their clothes.

"I do love it." Sariel agrees.

"I had the Weapon's Master create these. Do you like them?" Gabriel says, placing the ring box in front of her revealing the two gleaming rings inside, one for her and one for him.

Both rings were crafted from the strongest metal in the Weapon's Master's forge, glinting sleek and silver like both Sariel's High Command blade and Gabriel's Archangel blade, with a slim sapphire blue band through the middle symbolizing an angel's grace (of course Gabriel had Sariel's inlaid with diamonds), the inner side of the band engraved with the Enochian sigils of each other's names as was tradition.

In addition, Gabriel had the Weapon's Master engrave in Enochian, 'my soul' (on Gabriel's ring, since it was Sariel's form of I love you) and 'my grace' (on Sariel's ring, since it was Gabriel's form of I love you) on the inside of the rings, as a more distinguished reminder of his love and devotion to his bondmate.

"They're beautiful Gabe. I love them."

"Good." Gabriel says, sounding relieved, taking out Sariel's ring and sliding it on her ring finger, placing a kiss over it once it slides into place. "Perfect fit too."

"Yes, a perfect fit." Sariel smiles. "Alright, I'm running late now. Elijah will be waiting for me. I need to get ready. You have things to do as well. I will be calling a meeting in the War Room later this afternoon."

Hours later in the War Room, Sariel stood with her Lieutenants Elijah, Ambriel and Sofiel, Commander Castiel and Archangel Commander Gabriel having just finished going over the new strategy, and all were in accordance with the new plan of action.

"Very good. I see all of us are in agreement. Lieutenants you are dismissed to your duties, see to it that training rotations are doubled. Commanders you are dismissed as well, but Commander Castiel until I have heard word from Archangel Raphael it would be wise that you do not take any further action." Sariel surmises.

"Gadreel, deliver the message to Archangel Raphael. Do not delay. I trust that you will not disappoint me." Sariel orders, handing over the scroll of parchment sealed with her sigil.

"Yes High Commander." Gadreel complies, taking the message before fisting his hand over his heart and bowing, immediately leaving the War Room.

**_Okay, so yeah, the whole grace-bonding scene just wasn't working out for me, so I decided to cut it out completely and just elude to it happening._**

**_Anyways, I also apologize for the choppiness of the chapter. It's really just a connector chapter and I know it kind of sucks and frankly, I had no idea how to end it, so well, it ended like this._**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	29. Like a Virgin

No One's POV

***Two Days Later (Standard Earth Time)***

"Got a case from Bobby man, let's roll out." Dean says, slapping his hand on Baby's hood.

"Okay." Sam says, grabbing his bag and following his brother into the car. "Uh, you got it, officer. Thank you. You too."

"So, get this- besides the crash, there were two other disappearances in town this week." Sam informs.

"Really?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, last weekend, a college girl vanished from her apartment. On the seventeenth floor. Then, three days ago, another girl didn't make it home from school." Sam relays.

"They know each other?"

"No. No connection. Just young and female, like the plane-crash girl." Sam shrugs.

"What would disappear a girl out of the sky, anyway?" Dean asks.

"Good question." Sam shrugs, letting silence fall between them. "So you heard from Cas lately?"

"Nope, not since-_Jesus_ _Cas!_" Dean curses, swerving a little in the road as Castiel suddenly appears in the backseat of the Impala.

"Hello Dean, Sam." Castiel suddenly says, smiling at both Winchesters, looking far happier than he had in months.

"Hey Cas, what's up?" Sam asks.

"I have good news." Castiel informs.

"Okay, so what is it?" Dean asks bluntly.

"The heavenly civil war is on the verge of coming to a close. A month at most. But I expect the war will be over before then. Raphael would be foolish otherwise."

"Well that's great Cas. So things are really looking up for you then?" Sam comments.

"Yes, I have learned much from the High Commander and heaven is well on its way to being restored." Castiel states, looking pleased.

"High Commander?" Dean echoes confused.

"Yes Dean. High Commander Sariel. You have met her." Castiel explains, but he couldn't keep the slight edge of bitterness out of his voice remembering how they had treated his to-be bondmate in the past.

"I thought you said she was a Commander." Sam points out, jumping into the conversation, quickly sensing the direction the conversation could go given Castiel's already defensive tone.

Dean of course had made it no secret he didn't trust or like Sariel, and equally so Castiel had made it clear he was fiercely protective over his ally and did not take kindly to any negative implications or accusations.

"She is. But perhaps more accurately she is both. Commander is the highest ranking officer in heaven's armies, but as a Seraphim, who are the highest and most powerful angels in our hierarchy, Sariel out ranks the Archangels' Command, making her the High Commander."

"Oh right, that makes sense." Sam reasons.

"Right. So what do you mean Cas, about Raphael?" Dean continues questions, his hunter instincts still setting an uneasy feeling about Castiel's new ally. A chick that powerful? In his experience nothing good ever came from having that much power. Just look what it had done to the Archangels. And the power struggles within the ranks? For all their talk about following orders, it certainly seemed like angels did a lot for their own personal gain.

"Raphael has been given the option of rejoining the heavenly hosts under High Commander Sariel's command or Commander Sariel and her garrisons will wipe Raphael and his followers off the celestial plains." Castiel answers.

"_What!?_" Dean protests, shocked. "_So that's it?_ After _everything_ he's done? He just gets to come back? Dude, Cas, what the _hell_ kind of _plan_ is that? And what about _your_ followers Cas? Why would you _agree_ to something like this? Are you _crazy!?_"

"What about my followers Dean? Commander Sariel has assured me that this is the best possible solution to restore heaven Dean. I have faith in her." Castiel replies, not understanding Dean's concern.

"Cas do you even _hear_ yourself right now?" Dean questions, his voice raising in disbelief.

"Look, I think what my brother is trying to say is, once heaven is restored where will you be in the hierarchy? What happens to the garrisons that you have command over?" Sam interjects, realizing that the conversation was getting out of hand, thanks to Dean's short temper and if they wanted information getting Castiel defensive wasn't the way to do it.

"I will maintain my Commandership. However the garrisons will no doubt be reassigned as Sariel sees fit, as both Archangel Gabriel and Archangel Raphael will have garrisons under their charge and Commander Gabriel is currently without one." Castiel explains.

"And you're okay with Sariel doing that?" Sam continues.

"I see no problem with it. I will be able to choose my officers."

"No problem with it? Look, isn't this what you rebelled against? Where's the free will Cas? You're single handily letting this High Commander take over and dictate things and turn heaven back into everything you fought against in the first place." Dean argues.

"You do not understand Dean. High Commander Sariel offers peace. Heaven has been at war far too long. I have made many mistakes and I only wish to make things right." Castiel contradicts.

"We understand you want to make things right Cas, but is this really the way to do it?" Sam asks carefully choosing his words.

"Yes. I have faith Sam. Sariel- Heaven was not always the way it is. The Archangels- Much has changed in Father's absence. It is hard to explain." Castiel struggles to clarify.

"Would you try? It just- seems- sudden. We realize we didn't handle the situation properly before. But I know I'd really like to understand Cas." Sam asks, shooting his brother a meaningful 'shut the hell up before you say something stupid and put your foot in your mouth' look.

"Perhaps it seems sudden to you." Castiel concedes. "But it was never the duty of the Archangels to be the Commanders of heaven's armies. Only in the absence of the Seraphim did the command fall to them. With the return of the Seraphim and High Commander Sariel it will be as it was millenniums ago. As Father intended it to be."

"So why did the Seraphim leave heaven in the first place?" Sam asks.

"The Seraphim never left heaven. They were recalled to the Holy City, the gates locked and hidden in the depths of celestial plains by Father himself. There were many rumors to the reasons why, but only the Seraphim knew Father's true motives. Sariel has yet to share with me that, she does not like talking about it." Castiel admits.

"Still seems sketchy to me." Dean objects with a grumble, fingers instinctively clenching on the steering wheel of Baby.

"_Dean_." Sam chastises, slapping Dean on the arm.

"What? I'm just saying- it does." Dean protests.

"This is _good news_ Dean. I do not understand why you cannot see this." Castiel says, tilting his head in confusion, looking at Dean in the rearview mirror.

"Don't you see how she has you under her thumb Cas?" Dean insists. "You're following her, blindly, just like you did before with Michael and Zachariah."

"You are being particularly stubborn. I realize that you do not completely understand the situation, perhaps because you are not an angel. But Dean you are my friend, I thought you would be happy for me given all that we have gone through together. Am I wrong in understand what friendship means?" Castiel questions, piercing Dean with a stare.

"Aw come on, that's not fair man." Dean complains with a sigh of resignation.

Castiel only tilts his head more, giving him a further kicked puppy look.

"Fine." Dean grumbles, caving. "I'm not saying I- like her. But fine. I'll try and be more- understanding or whatever."

"Thank you Dean. Now- where are you going? I am not needed in heaven at the moment."

"Portland, Oregon."

Case finished, Castiel once more back in heaven with his garrisons, Dean and Sam had returned to Bobby's, filling Bobby in on their findings and discussing the oddity of it, hoping to decipher the journal they had found.

"Now, as near as I can figure it, this dates back around the fourteenth century." Bobby says looking over the research spread out over on the table in the living room.

"What language is it?" Sam asks, looking curiously at the parchment and journal Bobby was overlooking.

"Da Vinci code. Real obscure Latinate. Gonna take me my golden years to translate it all. Oh, and, uh, fyi- that ain't paper." Bobby points out to Dean.

"What is it?" Dean asks.

"It's human skin. Okay. I'm fairly clear on this first bit. It basically describes this place. It's like the backside of your worst nightmare. It's all blood and bone and darkness." Bobby explains. "Filled with the bodies and souls of all things hungry, sharp and nasty."

"Monsters?" Sam asks.

"It's monsterland. According to this, it goes by many names, most of which I can't pronounce, but I'm thinking you know Purgatory."

"Purgatory? Awesome. Well, that is good to know. So, you're saying that these, uh, dragon freaks were squatting in the sewers and reading tone poems about purgatory?" Dean pipes in.

"Oh, no, no, no. They're reading an instruction manual." Bobby says.

"What?" Dean questions.

"Yeah. If you're nuts enough to want access to a place that gnarly, this book will show you how to open a door."

"Door to purgatory. Well, I know a demon who would have loved to have known about that. So, how do you open the door?" Dean asks.

"Ask Cloverfield. I'm pretty sure he's got that page." Bobby snarks. "It gets worse."

"Worse?" Sam questions.

"This ain't talking about how to take a vacation over there. This is all about opening a door to let something in." Bobby explains.

"Bring something _here_. What?" Sam inflects.

"I'm working on it."

"Could you give us something?" Dean asks.

"I got a name." Bobby drawls.

"Okay." Dean shrugs.

"Mother." Bobby says.

"Mother? M-mother of what? Mother of dragons?" Sam questions.

"I wish. It says it a few times here. Mother of all." Bobby answers.

"What the hell does 'mother of all' mean?" Dean questions.

"I don't know." Bobby shrugs.

**_Okay, so I realize that technically this episode that I'm using in this chapter, 6x12 - "Like a Virgin", comes before 6x15 - "The French Mistake", which is referenced to and used (in part) in my previous chapter "Heaven's Weapons &amp; Revelations". But I'm taking creative liberties here since this is where Mother Eve is officially introduced to the Supernatural storyline/canon and doesn't really connect to any episodes until 6x16 - "... And Then There Were None" and 6x18 - "Frontierland"._**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	30. A Breach in Purgatory

No One's POV

***One Day Later (Standard Celestial Time)***

Sariel walked briskly down the hall towards the War Room where Lieutenant Elijah was waiting, confident that the civil war was coming to a close.

Only a day had gone by in heaven since the message had been delivered to Archangel Raphael, but Sariel believed her offer and time limit was generous. Raphael had five days to respond to the ultimatum, five days to determine his fate and the fate of the hundreds of angels he commanded, five days to end the civil war, peacefully or in bloodshed.

If Raphael complied, surrendering to Sariel and her forces, the heavenly civil war could be brought to a peaceful ending and the restoration of heaven could begin. Like Archangel Gabriel had done, Raphael would have to swear absolute fealty to Sariel as the High Commander of heaven, but be able to take his rightful place as a Commander of heaven's armies.

But if he did not surrender and chose to go against her power, the two armies would meet in battle on the sixth day. Sariel would not hold back her power, and her mercy would know its limits, and Raphael would fall, his garrisons wiped off the plains of the heavens forever.

Sariel did not want bloodshed, she did not want to kill Raphael. But she feared that she would have no other choice but to destroy him. Raphael was often too stubborn, too loyal and blindsided for his own good. His greatest strength also his greatest downfall.

"Lieutenant Elijah, you called. I hope this is good news." Sariel says, striding into the war room.

"Not exactly Commander." Elijah hedges, looking apprehensive.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'? What has happened Elijah?" Sariel asks, her eyes narrowing in contemplation.

"Well- you see- a scout has come back with some- well- _troubling _news to say the least. I fear you won't be happy Commander. It is a delicate time I know, with the ultimatum and the possibility of the civil war coming to a close, our troops are busy and you have far more _important _issues at hand." Elijah replies, beginning to ramble, still skirting around the actual news and looking absolutely pale with fear, nervousness or anxiety, she couldn't tell which.

"Enough Elijah. _Tell me_. What is it?" Sariel finally hissed in annoyance. Elijah's hesitancy and ambiguity regarding the problem or news was not helping her patience or his case if he hoped to prevent her anger.

"Well it- it seems that the Winchesters have found something- the- they refer to it as the 'Khan worm'. But regardless of what it's called, its origins are the same. It- It seems that- Purgatory has been cracked. Mother Eve has escaped." Elijah finally blunders out, looking like he's much rather be a puddle of goo on the ground than in the present.

Blinking a few times, Elijah's words finally register in Sariel's thoughts. Mother Eve. Purgatory. The Leviathans. _Purgatory had been breached._

"IT'S **_WHAT!?_**" Sariel screams in rage, her power blasting all around, shaking the foundation and walls of the Holy City as thunder clouds and lightning flashing across the skies of heaven. Her power so great even earth's skies began to darken.

On earth, Castiel was once more with the Winchesters, having been called shortly after the burial of Rufus. The brothers hoped that Castiel could shed some light on the new monster Mother Eve had created. Only a few days prior had they learned of the existence of Purgatory and 'mother of all' from the case in Portland, Oregon.

"What was _that_!?" Sam asks, watching as dark clouds instantly form, covering the sky in darkness, thunder and lightning evident, flashing high above in earth's higher regions of its atmosphere, tendrils reaching through the plains of earth's lower stratosphere and troposphere.

"_That-_" Castiel winces under the power that emanated from the parallels of heaven. "Is High Commander Sariel. It seems that she is upset."

"Woah, _Sariel _did that!? Cas, man, just how _powerful _is that chick?" Dean asks, looking at Castiel wide eyed.

"_Extremely powerful_. High Commander Sariel is the most powerful angel of heaven and all celestial bodies. It is rumored that she possess some of Father's power as well." Castiel explains with a slightly reverent tone. He still could not believe that Sariel, High Commander of all of the celestial bodies, as beautiful and powerful as she was, was destined for him, a lowly foot solider.

"Well then, I pity the guy that pissed her off. Man, she is _really _**not **happy." Dean jokes, looking up at the sky.

"**_CASTIEL!_**" Sariel screams in fury, her voice clearly carrying through the parallels of earth and heaven.

Screaming loudly, Dean and Sam fall to the ground, clutching their ears, the windows of the Impala shattering from the bell like ringing and static while the forest and trees around them groan and bend under the power of Sariel's voice.

Castiel nearly fell over himself, cringing as Sariel's voice assaulted his mind and hearing, and paling as he heard the clear outrage and fury directed towards him in her voice. She was more than unhappy or upset, she was _furious_.

"Okay, now what was the _hell _was that for!?" Dean growls, hands still clasped over his ears protectively, the ringing making him dizzy as well as his head throb painfully.

"I- I- Co- Commander Sariel is angry at me. I have done something to upset her." Castiel immediately worries, becoming skittish, his wings twitching in anxiousness. It seemed like only a mere several days ago he had finally managed to smooth things over with her and gain at least some of her affection. Castiel didn't know what he had done, his grace ached at the thought of Sariel being angry at him, and he hoped he could fix it and ease himself back into her good graces again.

"_Castiel_." Two voices suddenly say, two Seraphim appearing to the right of the Winchesters.

"Yes." Castiel says, fear coursing through him.

"We have been sent to retrieve you, ensuring your safe return to heaven and to bring you to the Holy City." One replies, stepping forward.

"Woah, not so fast. Cas is this a good idea?" Dean says, immediately taking a dislike and defensive attitude towards the two Seraphim.

"I- I don't think I have a choice Dean. But it's okay. I must see what Sariel wants from me. I have upset her. I need to fix things." Castiel says, worried and upset at himself as he steps towards the two Seraphim.

And before Dean could protest or rage any further, the trio disappeared.

Back in the War Room, Elijah stands nervously, watching Sariel pace back and forth.

"I- I- It wasn't- Castiel did not do this Commander." Elijah interjects carefully, paling as Sariel turns her attention back to him.

"THEN HOW _DID _THIS **_HAPPEN_**? _WHO _HAS DONE THIS?" Sariel hisses, fury glinting in her eyes.

"I- I well. It was Crowley?" Elijah stumbles out, feeling his composure slip. Normally he was very collected, very calm and steady, but even being Sariel's right hand and most trusted confidant and friend, Elijah feared Sariel's power and fury.

"_Crowley_. I'm going to _kill _him. Painfully. Slowly. Brutally." Sariel hisses, clenching her fists tightly.

"Don't bother me Elijah. I need to think." Sariel says abruptly, turning on her heel and storming out of the room.

Barely managing to relax, Elijah rubs his forehead. It was going to be a long, miserable day he just knew it. When Sariel wasn't happy, no one else was allowed to be happy either.

"Lieutenant Elijah. We have retrieved Castiel as ordered." A scout says, towing Castiel into the room.

"Yes. Okay. Thank you." Elijah sighs, nodding to his scouts before gesturing for Castiel's release.

"Hello Castiel." Elijah says, looking at Castiel, noting his fretful, nervous nature and twitch of his wings.

"Hello Lieutenant Elijah. Have- have I done something to upset High Commander Sariel?" Castiel worries.

"No. Commander Sariel is angry. But not at you. You haven't done anything wrong." Elijah assures, placing a hand on Castiel's shoulder and ushering him out of the War Room.

"Then why am I here?" Castiel asks, still nervously fluffing his wings.

"To help." Elijah says without explanation.

"I don't understand." Castiel says, his expression confused.

"The High Commander is angry. Rightfully so. I informed her that Purgatory had been cracked and Mother Eve had escaped. It's a delicate time, as you well know Commander Castiel. We are on the verge of a major war or the closing of a civil war." Elijah informs.

"I still don't understand how I can help." Castiel says, looking hopelessly confused.

"Let's put it this way Castiel. When High Commander Sariel isn't happy… _No one else is allowed to be happy_. Now usually it's my job to attend to Sariel, diffuse her tension and anger. But you are here, and _you _are her _mate_. So you're going to make her _happy_." Elijah says, staring at Castiel seriously, dragging a fumbling, stumbling Castiel down the hall to the training grounds, where Elijah was guaranteed Sariel was.

Oh the cleanup that was going to have to occur. Elijah doubted there would be anything left standing on the training grounds once Sariel had diffused her anger and no doubt the Weapon's Master would probably have to sharpen or rebuild every sword, shield or piece of armor that got in her way.

"I- Sariel hasn't accepted me yet. I mean, not completely. I'm not grace-bonded to her." Castiel protests, finally understanding what he was doing here. To put it nicely he was the sacrificial lamb for slaughter.

"Yeah, well _minor _details really. Archangel Gabriel is on his way too. I've sent scouts to retrieve him." Elijah dismisses.

"I- I- How do I? I mean- what can I do?" Castiel questions.

"You're her mate, that's your job to figure out. Now Sariel hasn't been this angry in a long time, and of course the last time she was this angry, well you and Gabriel weren't around. We suffered for weeks under her wrath. Sariel had us training from dawn to dusk practically and got upset over everything, snapping at anyone who looked at her wrong. Unfortunately it was I and the other Lieutenants and Majors that took the brunt of it. I'm fairly sure we made the infirmary our new home during that time. This is just bad for morale and all. It really disrupts the flow of routine, upsets the lower level angels and makes for very _difficult_ times. So fix it." Elijah explains, practically pushing Castiel through the doors of the training grounds.

"Wa-wait!" Castiel calls helplessly, stumbling from the push.

Twitching his wings nervously, Castiel looks around, noticing Sariel at the far side of the training field blasting a dummy to pieces and hacking away with an angel sword.

"Good luck you two." Elijah's voice suddenly says, the door opening enough for Gabriel to be pushed through before being firmly shut.

"Castiel." Gabriel greets somewhat stonily. Their relationship as brothers and their friendship still wasn't the same since Castiel had revealed he intended to grace-bond and mate with Sariel but they could tolerate each other.

"Hello Gabriel." Castiel replies evenly, resenting the fact that his elder brother had been able to attain the one thing he hadn't be able to, a grace-bond with Sariel.

"Come on." Gabriel finally grunts, beginning to walk towards their mate. Trying to calm down Sariel was like taming a raging windstorm. _Impossible_.


	31. Frontierland

No One's POV

***Four Days Later (Standard Earth Time)***

"It's here, somewhere. I know it. Here help me move this." Sam begins, gesturing to Samuel's desk.

"I'll be damned." Bobby says, looking at the trapdoor.

"Welcome to the Campbell family library." Sam says, once all three of them, Dean, Bobby and himself have climbed down the later.

"So, Samuel collected all this stuff, huh?" Dean asks, beginning to look around.

"Apparently." Sam shrugs.

"Wow. Alright, well, what are we looking for?" Dean asks.

"Well, anything that'll put a run in the Octomom's stockings. Pick a row." Bobby replies sarcastically.

"Bingo. Either of you jokers ever heard anything about a Phoenix?" Bobby asks, holding up a book as all three of them sit at the table.

"River, Joaquin, or the flaming bird?" Dean jokes.

"It says here that the ashes of a Phoenix can burn the mother." Bobby replies.

"The mother?" Sam asks skeptically.

"Great. Where do we get one?" Dean asks.

"You got me. I thought it was a myth." Bobby shrugs.

"All right, great. Well, let's see if we can find something out about a Phoenix." Sam says, beginning to dig through the books.

"Guys. Guys, guys, guys, guys, guys, check this out." Dean says, returning with a book. "March 5th, 1861. Sunrise, Wyoming. Gun killed a Phoenix today. Left a pile of smoldering ash."

"Really? Whose gun?" Sam asks.

"Colt's." Dean replies.

"Colt? Colt like-" Sam begins.

"Like the Colt. From... Samuel Colt's journal." Dean replies, holding up the journal and smirking.

"What!? That's his?" Sam grins.

"Yeah."

"Dude, no." Sam denies.

"Dude, yes." Dean replies, still smiling.

"Well, let me see it!" Sam exclaims, reaching for it.

"Get your own." Dean snarks.

"Well, what else did he say about the Phoenix? What does it look like? Has it got feathers?" Bobby questions.

"It just says 'Phoenix'." Dean shrugs.

"Did he say where he tracked it?" Bobby continues.

"No."

"Alright, so I guess we got to find one of our own, whatever it is." Sam interjects.

"I know where we can find one. March 5th, 1861. Sunrise, Wyoming. We'll 'Star Trek IV' this bitch." Dean says, smirking happily.

"I only watched 'Deep Space Nine'." Bobby explains, both Sam and him looking at Dean blankly.

"It's like I don't even know you guys anymore. 'Star Trek IV.' Save the whales." Dean snarks.

"We, hop back in time, we join up with Samuel Colt, we hunt the Phoenix, and then we haul the ashes back home with us." Dean explains, still noting Bobby and Sam's blank expressions.

"Time travel?" Bobby asks, looking surprised.

"Yeah."

"That's a reasonable plan?" Bobby asks skeptically.

"We got a guy who can swing it." Dean shrugs. "Castiel. The, uh, fate of the world is in the balance. So, come on down here. Come on Cas, 'I Dream of Jeannie' your ass down here pronto. Please."

"Sariel?" Dean asks, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at Sariel appears in the library.

"Yes. Hello Dean and Sam Winchester. Bobby Singer." Sariel replies, nodding to each of them.

"Well, uh, we kind of need- where's Cas?" Dean asks suspiciously, not liking the fact Sariel had answered his call instead. Even though he promised Castiel he would try and understand it didn't mean he trusted or liked the High Commander any more than before.

"I'm here on Castiel's behalf." Sariel replies, watching as Dean begins to pace.

"Where is he?" Sam asks.

"Castiel is busy at the moment." Sariel responds, less than forthcoming.

Currently Castiel was in training rotation in the Holy City, left training with Lieutenant Ambriel with his new angel blade Sariel had gifted him.

"Busy?" Dean repeats, his eyes narrowing even more. Despite the fact she had prevented Raphael from blasting Castiel to pieces or was Castiel's supposed "ally" in the heavenly civil war she had also had her minions drag Castiel's ass back to heaven one too many times for Dean's liking, not to mention Castiel still acted like a mindless lap dog whenever she called.

"Yes. I am aware Castiel informed you of the developments of the war. Therefore you know the end of the civil war is very close. We are in the middle of war preparations. So, needn't I remind you Castiel is Commander of one of heaven's armies." Sariel reminds, shifting her weight to one side.

"Well, we've got a line on the mother of freaking everything, so-" Dean begins.

"Yes, Phoenix ash. You wish to obtain it in hopes to kill Mother Eve. I am here to offer you something different." Sariel interjects, pulling out a weapon.

"_Woah!_ Okay- What's that?" Dean says, jumping back.

"One of heaven's weapons. It has great power and value." Sariel explains, resting it in the palm of her hand.

"It can kill Eve?" Sam questions, his interest peaking. Unlike his brother Dean, he didn't see a reason to immediately distrust Sariel. She hadn't given them a reason to.

"Yes." Sariel replies.

"How do you know that? Are you certain?" Dean questions suspiciously.

"Yes, I am quite certain. Because I wielded it myself when I killed her in the first place." Sariel reveals, twirling it experimentally, testing its weight and strength. Too long had it been since she had wielded it. There had been no need once the gates of the Holy City were locked. But there were many memories, battles and quests that the sword been in.

Sariel could not lie, she missed feeling her power blast her enemies, the feeling of wind filling her wings as they broadened to their full expanse, the feeling, the rush and energy of battle as she hacked and slashed through enemy lines and armies, her legion charging Father's various adversaries in her wake and unifying battle call.

"So… Can we have it then?" Sam asks, pointing to the impressive weapon, glinting and gleaming in the dim light of the Campbell's library.

"No. You would die. Mortals cannot wield this sword. Allow me to track and kill Mother Eve." Sariel denies, the weapon disappearing from her hand with a flick.

"No." Dean immediately denies, his hack and suspicion raising even more.

"Why? It would be easier for you. She is of great danger to you. She is not easy to kill, and the potential that she is creating more monsters is very likely. I am a Seraphim. I have fought her before." Sariel states, not understanding their reasoning.

"And how do we know you're not working with her?" Dean challenges.

"_Dean!_" Sam says, looking shocked.

"I assure you I am not." Sariel says evenly.

"Yeah but _we _don't know that. You're some freaky, major powerful angel high commander that has our friend Cas under her thumb, making him act like a flipping lap dog. _So no thank you_. We'll do it ourselves." Dean growls.

"I do not like your implications Dean Winchester." Sariel warns, her eyes narrowing. Humans could be so infuriating sometimes. For the life of her she couldn't see how Castiel tolerated the green eyed hunter. She much preferred Sam, he was more rational and calm. He thought things through, was observant and steadfast. He valued brains, not just brawn, something desired by Commanders, Lieutenants and Majors in the armies of heaven's angels and Seraphim.

"Dean. That's enough." Castiel reprimands, suddenly appearing besides Sariel.

"I told you I'd take care of this." Sariel reminds gently, turning to face Castiel.

"It's alright. You shouldn't have to worry about petty things like this. The Winchesters are my charges." Castiel explains, his eyes pleading, attempting to sooth Sariel's frustration and annoyance.

Castiel knew that Dean was being hostile and abrasive, something he did not like directed towards his intended bondmate, but he also knew Sariel had little patience for the hunter's gruff behavior and insubordinate nature and did not wish to anger her, their relationship (if you could really call it that) was tentative and in its baby stages at most and he did not wish to threaten what he had.

"Very well then Castiel. I will allow you to see to this. The Winchesters have denied my assistance. If they are to do it their way, it must work. This is not a case that can go wrong. There is much at stake, need I remind you Castiel. You do not understand the horrors that could spring forth if this is to fail." Sariel reminds gravely, but with understanding.

"I understand. I will take responsibility." Castiel nods, resting his hand on Sariel's forearm, and unseen to Dean, Sam or Bobby, brushing his wings against Sariel's in a brief gesture.

"Then so be it. You will return to the Holy City when you are done, yes?" Sariel half orders, half questions, her wings brushing against his in return.

"Yes, of course. I will be fine." Castiel promises, gently squeezing her arm before allowing his hand to drop. Sariel had not yet accepted him in a grace-bond, but Castiel was assured that despite her hesitancy, her affection for him was growing and that in time Sariel would accept him completely.

Nodding, Sariel quickly disappears, returning to the Holy City.

"I would have hoped by now you would be nicer to the High Commander Sariel, Dean. She is an ally and she was offering you help. You should have taken it. Now, what do you need?" Castiel questions, turning to look at Dean and Sam.


	32. Mommy Dearest

No One's POV

***Two Days Later (Standard Earth Time)***

Tracking Mother Eve to the small town of Grants Pass, Oregon, both the Winchesters and Bobby had discovered a mutated version of monsters and had called in Castiel to help with the hunt.

However, upon Castiel's interrogation of one of the mutated vampire/wraith/shapeshifter hybrids, the Winchester brothers currently found themselves in a diner with Mother Eve herself, Bobby and Castiel hanging back as "plan B".

"You look upset. If it makes you feel any better, Ryan was bound to work on you. Little wayward orphan, like yourselves. There's nothing you can do about it now. So let's talk." Mother Eve suggests, sauntering up to Sam and Dean.

"Nothing to say." Sam scoffs.

"Well, that's where you're wrong. I have an offer to propose. Crowley. As you know, not so easy to find. So, here's the deal. You find him, bring him to me. I let you live." Mother Eve offers.

"Pass." Dean snorts.

"Dean." Sam says.

"Sam, no. The answer is no." Dean shuts down.

"You say that like you have another option." Mother Eve says amused.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Dean shrugs.

"You think?" Mother Eve smirks, as Bobby and Castiel are walked in, held captive by her mutant monsters.

"Well, so much for your plan B." Mother Even shrugs, smiling coyly as she walks towards Castiel.

"And you, wondering why so flaccid? I'm older than you Castiel. I know what makes angels tick. Long as I'm around, consider yourself unplugged." She taunts Castiel. "Work for me. It's a good deal. Bonus, I won't kill your friends."

"Alright, look. The last few months we've been working for an evil dick. We're not about to sign up for an evil bitch. We don't work with demons. We don't work with monsters. And if that means you gotta kill us, then kill us!" Dean snarks.

"Or, I turn you. And you do what I want anyway." Eve shrugs.

"Beat me with a wire hanger, answer's still no." Dean sneers.

"Don't test me." Eve hisses, grabbing Dean's shoulder and neck.

"Bite me!" Dean leers.

Baring her teeth, Eve lunges.

"Ah- I wouldn't do that if I were you. Might kill you. Phoenix ash. He ingested it. Still just as potent." Sariel's voice says dryly, suddenly appearing in the dinner, pausing Eve's actions.

Growling in fury, Eve pushes Dean down, her new monsters quickly restraining him.

Walking between the isles, Sariel approaches Eve from behind, barely glancing at Bobby, the Winchesters or Castiel, ignoring Dean's vicious glare of betrayal and Castiel's panicked expression and muffled protests.

"Sariel." Eve replies, a charming smile appearing on her face as she turns to face Sariel.

"Hello Mother Eve. It's been awhile hasn't it?" Sariel replies staring at Eve steadily.

"Are you here to kill me daughter? Because that's not really in my agenda today. And if I do my other children will just kill your friends." Eve questions.

"**_Daughter!?_** Like actual mother, she's your _mother!?_" Dean protests in rage and betrayal, glaring furiously at Sariel. He knew something wasn't right with that Sariel chick!

"Those humans. No- not really my friends. Though Castiel would be upset if I let them die, they're his friends. And your monsters can't kill Castiel, so I think I'm set. Either way, I'm not here to kill you Mother Eve. A simple talk. I have a message for you. That's all. I have bigger things to worry about than you turning humans into your minions." Sariel shrugs casually, not denying or defending the claim about being Mother Eve's daughter.

She wasn't. But that was a conversation for another time.

"Hmm. Very well." Eve gestures for Sariel to continue, both Sariel and Eve actively ignoring the Winchesters, Bobby and Castiel.

"Who else escaped Purgatory?" Sariel begins, walking closer, mind ever calculating, evaluating the situation at hand.

"No one. The Leviathans are still down there if that's what you're worried about. Locked up nice and tight in your shimmering Enochian chains and sigil cage." Eve replies.

"Yes. Well you managed to get out. Dragged a few monsters out with you as well." Sariel continues.

"So I dusted off some of the old classics. I needed help. My children started getting kidnapped and tortured. Even my first borns. I was pushed into this. After all, a mother defends her children. Surely you understand? Are you not protector of heaven and all the angels and celestial beings?" Eve shrugs.

"I understand. So about the Leviathans. My sigils are holding then?" Sariel hedges.

"Yes. Why would I lie? I don't like them any more than you do dear." Eve sighs innocently.

"This is true. I supposed Father had something to do with that." Sariel says vaguely, confusing Castiel, Bobby and the Winchesters even further to what was going on.

"Indeed." Eve agrees.

"Didn't last long obviously. You're just as bad as they are. Less powerful, but still..." Sariel says, her voice trailing off as she moves closer to Eve, suddenly attacking.

"Tsk, tsk. You're getting rusty Sariel dear." Eve tsks, quickly evading Sariel's attack and gaining the upper hand, using her own powers to injure Sariel in the side.

"_Sariel!_" Castiel yells, struggling against the arms that restrain him, watching as Sariel hisses, clutching her side protectively, and stumbling.

Panic swelled up in Castiel. But he was useless, he couldn't get free, his grace was no longer accessible to him because of Mother Eve's power and as a human he could not out muscle the mutant monsters.

"Not really." Sariel snarls, a blade appearing in her hand as she thrusts upwards, striking Eve dead in the chest.

"About that message _mother_." Sariel hisses, kneeling and leaning in close as Eve falls to the floor, watching as the light and life is choked out of her, the blade sticking from the center of her chest. "Tell the Leviathans to watch their backs. They set _one _foot out of Purgatory and I will _destroy _them. They will _burn_ in the depths of Purgatory forever, and that's a _promise_."

"Shut your eyes!" Sariel suddenly yells, her grace, blinding and powerful, thundering around them expanding outward, burning the remaining monsters into ash where they stood.

Breathing heavily, Sariel grips her side with one arm, using her other hand to yank the weapon out of Eve's chest and lie it beside her, remaining kneeling next to Mother Eve's body. She really freaking hated Purgatory and its monstrosities.

But now that Mother Eve was no longer a threat on earth, Sariel could dispatch a garrison to round up the remaining monster Mother Eve had dragged out with her and Purgatory could be re-locked. Also, there was Crowley to be dealt with.

"Sam find the guns." Dean barks out, moving towards Sariel threateningly.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Castiel hisses, quickly blocking Dean's path, finding that his power had returned.

"She's a monster Castiel! She's Eve's daughter! You heard them!" Dean growls, his hands waving in the air irrationally.

"I am _not _Eve's daughter Dean Winchester. Do not judge me for you know _little_. Mother Eve may _like_ to think that, but she's _wrong_. Father's power created the Seraphim, created me, _his_ power and _his alone_. Mother Eve was merely _present_ during the beginnings of the Seraphim. Father's consort you could say. As you can see she turned quickly. She sought Father's power, his command of the Seraphim and our devotion and loyalty to him and became jealous. And by Father's orders I _cast _her _down_." Sariel explains matter of factly, a hint of unbridled viciousness glimmering beneath her otherwise calm expression.

"Besides, I saved your life. Surely that counts for something." Sariel points out plainly.

"We were handling it just fine! _You're_ the one that screwed things up!" Dean growls, giving Sariel a hard glare.

"Humans. Always so short sided. I needed assurance the Leviathans were not here on earth. You would have simply killed her, thought your case and work to be over and done with and then never look back. You lack _tact_ and _forethought_, a downfall for much of your race. But _**I**__ know_ what _horrors_ lie locked in Purgatory's depths. I put them there after all. I got the information I needed and took care of the problem. I see no reason you should be complaining." Sariel explains stonily.

"_Enough_ Dean!" Castiel growls, giving Dean a glare, taking a defensive stance in front of Sariel, disliking how Dean was attacking his mate, his wings instinctively flaring out protectively even if they were unseen to the human eye.

A tense moment passes in the diner; Sam returning with his, Dean and Bobby's weapons while Bobby stands in the back unsure of the situation and Dean starring at Castiel, with Castiel still standing in front of Sariel.

"Dean, come on man. She's got a point. She saved our lives." Sam says quietly.

"Yeah. Fine. Okay. Thanks." Dean concedes gruffly, stomping out of the dinner's front doors, Sam and Bobby following awkwardly.

"You are hurt." Castiel frets, now turning to Sariel, immediately kneeling beside her.

"I am fine Castiel. Mother Eve's power are strong. A bit painful and irritating but nothing to be concerned about. I shall heal in short time." Sariel assures, lips twitching in slight amusement at Castiel's anxious worry.

"It hurts?" Castiel continues to worry, hands fluttering in anxiousness and uncertainty as Sariel moves to stand.

"Only a bit Castiel. I'm fine." Sariel assures again, now standing, picking up the blade used to kill Mother Eve and with a snap of her fingers making it disappear.

"Will you have a healer look at your wound when you return to the Holy City?" Castiel fusses, brushing his wing against Sariel's as he comes alongside Sariel, hovering close.

"I hardly think a minor wound such as this constitutes a trip to a healer Castiel. You need not worry. I am fine. I will heal." Sariel calms, her expression softening, touched by Castiel's concern even if it was unnecessary.

"Okay." Castiel finally agrees, still looking skeptical and reluctant.

"I appreciate your concern. But it is unneeded. Remember, I am a Seraphim Castiel." Sariel reminds gently before sobering. "Your hunt is not done. The child. He is one of Mother Eve's mutations."

"I will go right away, I'll take the Winchesters and Bobby." Castiel answers immediately, eager to please.

"Castiel. If the child has turned his uncle then the entire town is at risk. The hybrids cannot be allowed to exist on earth. Do you understand? If the town has been changed, you will eliminate it." Sariel orders. "If you cannot do so then I will order Archangel Commander Gabriel to do so in your stead."

"No, I understand High Commander Sariel. It will be as you commanded it." Castiel answers gravely, fisting his hand over his heart in compliance.

"Very good." Sariel agrees walking out of the diner with Castiel still hovering close to her side, Sam, Dean and Bobby all congregated by the Impala talking quietly.

"All set?" Dean asks, pushing himself off of Baby's hood.

"The case isn't over yet Dean." Castiel informs.

"What?" Sam questions.

"The child. Ryan. We must deal with the child." Castiel explains.

"Right, so let's get going then? Is she- uh- coming?" Dean asks, coughing lightly, gesturing vaguely to Sariel.

"No. There is other business I must attend to. It is crucial that you do not waste more time. Castiel, I will see you when you return to the Holy City." And with that Sariel teleported Castiel, Sam, Dean and Bobby, along with the Impala to Merritt where the two boys had been relocated.


	33. The Weight of Command (Part One)

No One's POV

Teleporting the Winchesters, Bobby Singer and Castiel to Merritt, Sariel turns her attention back towards the now empty and dark streets of the small town of Grants Pass, Oregon.

An unfortunate task still lay at hand.

Because of Mother Eve's interference and experiments the entire town's population would have to be eliminated. Like Sariel had warned Castiel about the boy Ryan and the potential outbreak in Merritt, Mother Eve's new hybrids could not be allowed to remain.

But unlike in Merritt where it was still early yet, it had already spread well beyond control in Grants Pass. Unknown to the Winchesters or Bobby Singer at the time when they had first arrived in Grants Pass earlier that day, Mother Eve had other alternatives she had used, in addition to the mutation found in the boy Ryan, and it had spread like a plague or virus into the majority of the population.

Grants Pass was certainly not a large town by most standards, but the population of the town was significant enough. It was such a waste.

Despite what Sariel had said in the dinner, it grieved Sariel to see an entire town wiped off the face of the earth.

Her Father had created humanity as one of his prized creations and angels had watched over them for centuries. While Sariel and her fellow Seraphim had been locked in the Holy City for millenniums she had seen humanity first created, and later watched them from the shimmering confines of the Holy City and seen their growth, their capacity for great things, their achievements as well as their failures.

No matter, it was unavoidable. Mother Eve's hybrids could not be allowed to remain.

"_Commander Gabriel_." Sariel summons.

"High Commander Sariel." Gabriel greets, appearing a moment later, fisting his hand over his heart in customary greeting.

"Mother Eve as you are well aware, escaped Purgatory. The Winchesters tracked her here where she was experimenting with a new hybrid of monsters. Dispose of the bodies, Mother Eve's included. Nothing is to remain. They cannot be allowed to fall into the wrong hands. It is dangerous. When you are done- this town it is to be destroyed." Sariel relays.

"It shall be as you have ordered it High Commander Sariel." Gabriel bows in respectful acknowledgement.

"Gabriel- I know that this was not your role before, Archangel Michael was the Sword- if you are not comfortable with doing this, Lieutenant Ambriel is more than capable." Sariel offers.

"No. I serve at the pleasure of my High Commander. It shall be as you have commanded it." Gabriel affirms.

"Very well. I will see you upon your return to the Holy City Commander Gabriel." Sariel confirms with a short nod, and with a flick of her wings disappears.

Teleporting to forested area, a location on earth in close proximity to the breach in Purgatory's parallel plains, Sariel could feel the crack like a gaping wound to her grace.

"High Commander Sariel, you summoned?" Lieutenant Sofiel asks, turning towards her High Commander as Sariel appears, fist over her heart as she bows in greeting.

"Yes. Hello Lieutenant Sofiel." Sariel greets, taking only a moment to pause before beginning to relay her orders. "Mother Eve is dead. But Purgatory is still to be dealt with. You are to dispatch a garrison on earth to ensure that no others have escape Purgatory's depths and confines. If others are found, Lieutenant Sofiel, there should be no question as how they should be dealt with. They are to be destroyed."

"Yes, of course Commander Sariel." Lieutenant Sofiel agrees without question.

"Mother Eve has ensured me that the Leviathans are of no threat and have not escaped the Enochian sigils I have placed." Sariel continues, turning from Sofiel towards the general direction of what would be Purgatory's parallels and the fissure created by the virgin sacrifice. "I can see Mother Eve was indeed telling the truth. Once you are finished with your task send the garrison back to the Holy City, then call the other Lieutenants here. We will reseal Purgatory's gates, the Enochian sigils will be strengthened, and the boarders reinforced. We cannot allow what happened to ever happen again."

"Yes High Commander. It will be done." Lieutenant Sofiel complies, fisting her hand over her heart and bowing.

"Very good. I have something else I must attend to. You are dismissed Lieutenant. Thank you." Sariel dismisses with a flick of her wings, left still starring broodingly at the direction of Purgatory's depths as Lieutenant Sofiel disappears to carry out Sariel's orders.


	34. The King of Hell (Part Two)

No One's POV

Meanwhile, in hell's depths, Crowley viciously snarls, throwing a colossal two-year old temper tantrum as he busies himself with torturing another vampire hoping for more information on Purgatory, but to no avail. Not that he really expected much to begin with.

After getting nothing from the Alpha Vampire months prior, a lowly vampire such as this one, well, he hadn't but much stock in getting any new information. Now it was more for the sake of torturing and letting off steam. Especially given the spectacularly horrible failure that he was currently faced with.

One of his scouts had given him a report earlier this morning that the perpetual plaid-wearing, denim-wrapped nightmares known as the Winchester brothers had tracked Mother Eve to a small town in Oregon, and of course he had every intention of intercepting Mother Eve before they got there, but no. The feather-brained, halo totting, winged idiot had showed up as well and Crowley's plans were promptly derailed. The angel would immediately sense the presence of any demon Crowley would send.

Of course that didn't mean Crowley was an idiot. He had kept his eye on the situation, but from a cautious distance. In the end, it had all circled him around to the situation he was currently in, Mother Eve was dead, and he was nowhere near opening Purgatory than he was weeks ago. Mother Eve was the single best lead he had and he had been fucked over yet again. All thanks to the mother-fucking Winchesters and the back-stabbing angel of the Lord, Castiel.

Crowley still didn't fully know why Castiel had pulled out of their agreement; only that Castiel would "no longer help in the quest for Purgatory" and "no longer needed Crowley's assistance" and when pressed further for a reason was simply given that he was to "end things immediately". Frankly it sounded like a whole lot of bullocks to Crowley, but since then Castiel had not answered his calls or summons and had indeed refused to work with him, leaving Crowley floundering even more. Something Crowley did not take kindly to.

Concurrently to all this, Lieutenant Sofiel and Archangel Gabriel carried out their tasks set by their High Commander, Sariel would also once more take flight from earth's plains, her destination Hell. It was time to deal with Crowley, unbeknown to him.

"_Goddamnit!_" Crowley howls in rage, throwing a knife across the room aggressively before stomping over to his tool cart to pick up another instrument, hoping maybe more torture would make him feel better or take his mind off of the recent failures that were stalking him like an ever walking shadow.

"Uhh- S-sir, I know you s-said not to bother y-you b-b-but-" A demon interrupts nervously, rushing into Crowley's lab looking thoroughly terrified.

"_WHAT!?_" Crowley growls, turning on the demon. "What could you possibly _want!? _Can't you see I'm _busy!?_ I told you I don't want any _interruptions!_"

"I-I know sir- but there's a- there seems to be- a- a s-sit-situation." The demon stutters out, still looking terrified and shaken.

"_A situation_." Crowley says flatly, his eyes turning dark as he throws down the knife he had in his hand, the knife clattering ominously on the tray of his cart.

"Ye-yes." The demon stutters out.

"What _type_ of situation?" Crowley hisses, advancing slowly on the messenger demon. "And so help **_you_** if the world isn't **_exploding_**. I am so done with _incompetence_. I am _surrounded_ by _idiots_."

"I-I- There's- in- in your office s-sir." The demon reports, gulping in fear as his king continues to advance.

"What _about_ my office?" Crowley hisses, continuing to advance on the demon, his patience well spent.

"It- it's just- there's- in- y-you have-" The demon stutters in fear, unable to get words out.

"**_Well?_** I'm _waiting_. Spit it out already. I don't have all day." Crowley growls impatiently.

"Y- you have a vi-visitor i-in your office. A-an angel. Sh-she wi-wishes to speak to you." The demon finally rushes out.

"A visitor? You _interrupted_ me because I have a _visitor!?_ I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT _ANY_ **_INTERUPTIONS!_**" Crowley yells, using his power to throw the demon against the wall, crushing his windpipe in.

"We- we tried s-sir! Ple- please- I beg y- you- you my k-king, s- sire." The demon scrambles out. "They- she- she killed th-them."

"Wait… You said an _angel?_" Crowley finally pauses, realizing what his demon had relayed, and ignoring the fact the demon had also said the angel had killed a few of his demons. Lower level demons were easily replaced.

"Ye-yes a-an angel." The demon gasps out.

"Did she leave a name?" Crowley questions, releasing the demon.

"N-no s-sire." The demon answers.

Crowley growls irritably, immediately snapping his fingers and freshening up his suit before stalking out of his lab. First impressions were important after all, and Crowley had already left this angel waiting due to the incompetence of his demons. Imbeciles. He was surrounded by bloody _imbeciles_.

Snapping his fingers again, the demon that had rushed into his lab and interrupted him is obliterated simply because Crowley was irritated.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting. Had I expected company I would have greeted you properly, rather than the welcome you were given." Crowley says smoothly, walking into his office.

Crowley was intrigued of course, not only had this angel easily bypassed the heavy warding (Enochian warding nonetheless) he had surrounding his office in, but had come into the heart of hell without much regard to the fact it was, well hell. While angels didn't exactly have difficulties getting into hell, they didn't exactly have the desire to either, being that it was hell with its corrupted souls and blacken depths of torture and pain. They of course preferred their own fluffy clouds in heaven with their shimmering city on the hill and the pure souls they kept.

"You play a dangerous game Crowley." Sariel states not bothering with pleasantries, having seen and shifted through the plans and haphazard scribbles regarding Purgatory on his desk.

"Now _wait_ just a _bloody_ second-" Crowley begins to protests, feeling anger at seeing the said plans and scribbles skewed on his desk.

"Do you know who I am?" Sariel cuts off, walking out from behind Crowley's desk towards the King of Hell, and with a snap of her fingers the documents and plans neatly stack and organize themselves as they once were.

Crowley _didn't_ know, and he didn't like that he didn't know. This angel was far more powerful than he had ever felt before. Her grace was like _fire_ against his blackened soul (and considering hell was literally fire and brimstone that was saying something).

Now Crowley had been around many centuries, he had encountered many angels, had scuffed with quite a few and had lived to tell the tale. Castiel, while was not a terribly high ranking angel in the hierarchy of heaven, certainly wasn't the lowest; even his grace did not affect Crowley the same as this angel, though even Crowley had to admit Castiel could pack a punch and probably kill him (not that he would admit that out loud, ever, he after all was the King of Hell and not some lowly minor demon).

In retrospect Crowley realized just why the demon who had interrupted him had seemed so bloody terrified.

"I'm going to take a wild guess here and say _you're_ the reason Castiel is no longer working with me to open Purgatory." Crowley snarks a bit bitterly, walking towards his liquor cabinet. He had a feeling he would be needing a drink here shortly.

"You would be correct in your assumption." Sariel confirms.

"I figured as much." Crowley harrumphs with a short nod. "You know Castiel never gave me a reason why he pulled out of our little agreement. And he _certainly_ never mentioned he reason was so _beautiful_."

"What did Castiel mention?" Sariel questions, ignoring Crowley's obvious flirtations.

"Not much. Only that he no longer needed my assistance in the heavenly civil war and would no longer help in the quest to open Purgatory." Crowley answers with a slight scowl, recalling the cryptic conversation with the Winchester loving, Team Free Will, wayward angel.

"Anyways, now where are my manners, can I offer you a drink love? I have a lovely 1982 Chateau d'Yquem." Crowley offers pleasantly, sliding open his liquor cabinet as he pours himself a glass of Scotch.

"Perhaps another time. There are things we need to discuss." Sariel declines.

"Very well darling." Crowley acquiesces with a shrug, turning and leaning casually against his cabinet, drink now in hand. "Of course it is lovely to meet you, especially such a gorgeous angel such as yourself. But I seem to be at a slight disadvantage. You know my name, but I do not know yours."

"A name can be a very powerful thing as I am sure you are aware." Sariel answers. "And I am not here to indulge your curiosity, nor is it important that you know my name. But you are also not a stupid demon Crowley, I am sure you can figure it out in time."

"Fair point. A women with mystery. I can certainly appreciate that darling." Crowley concedes, giving Sariel a leering look. "Now, clearly you are a woman on a mission. What can I do for you love?"

_**In case it wasn't clear, this is a continuation of the previous chapter and literally comes consecutively after my chapter "The Weight of Command", ergo why it is **__**labeled **__**as (Part Two) though it has a different title.**_

_**I didn't put a time stamp in the beginning of my chapter because I thought it might actually confuse you guys more by labeling it "same day" since technically my last three chapters; "Mommy Dearest" , "The Weight of Command (Part One)" and "The King of Hell (Part Two)" all occur within the same day, all right after one another. There will also be another chapter after this one, "The King of Hell (Part Three)" that will tie in to cap off everything.**_

_**Also, reviews would be lovely. What do you guys think? How am I doing with Crowley's character? I mean, I am finally now getting around to adding him to the story. Thus far I've basically only referenced him. He's not really a major character in the story though.**_

_**My story, after this point is about to going major fucking AU here guys. Like you don't even know. I'm actually kind of excited for it. Basically we've got the Civil War (which is as close to the Supernatural season 6 story line as we're gonna get) and Sariel and her Seraphim are gonna be all BAMF to deal with it. ;)**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


End file.
